Why
by jenny crum
Summary: Reid, JJ and Henry are a happy little family, well that is till their enemies Cat and Lindsey Vaughn get their hands on Henry, what will Reid have to do to get his son back safe, will him and JJ along with the team be able to save Henry or has Cat and Lindsey finally gotten their revenge on the BAU
1. Chapter 1

Why-Ch 1

Spencer Reid rolled over in bed and wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife JJ, she sighed happily and said, "morning Spence", Spencer grinned and said, "morning Jayje". JJ rolled over in his arms and said, "Henry is so excited about the school trip today", Reid said, "I know, I know, he couldn't stop talking about the dinosaurs last night when I was tucking him in".

JJ said, "I just hate it that we can't go with him", Reid kissed her lips gently and said, "me to butttttttt" and that conversation ended when their cells started going off. Reid picked up his cell and said, "we've got a case", JJ said, "we better get dressed", Reid nodded his head as they both jumped up and got dressed.

A few minutes later they were walking into the kitchen and the first thing they saw was the smiling face of their 5 year old son Henry, he giggled and started talking about the dinosaurs. Reid said, "it's not long now buddy, the bus will be leaving in about 90 minutes and then you will be seeing all the dinosaurs".

They enjoyed a quick breakfast with Henry and then they both hugged and kissed him before reluctantly leaving, as they got to their car they both had a sense of forboding, a sense that something was going to happen. They figured it was something to do with the case so they climbed into their car and pulled away from the curb.

About 30 minutes later they were stepping off the elevator at the BAU and they see the rest of the team heading toward the round table room, they drop their things off at their desks and head up the stairs behind the rest of the team. They sat down at the table and looked up at Penelope started giving the specifics of the case.

When she was finished with the case breakdown and showing them the crime scene pictures Hotch said, "this makes 5 children that has gone missing in the past 5 days". Reid said, "they are really picking up their pace, why so fast"?, Dave said, "maybe he or she is devolving"?, Emily said, "well so far no bodies have shown up so maybe the unsub or unsubs are keeping the children themselves".

JJ looked at Penelope and asked, "have their been any ransom demands"?, Penelope said, "nothing yet", Hotch said, "if the unsub sticks to their current schedule they will take another child today". He then looked around and said, "wheels up in 30", they nodded their heads as they all stood up and headed toward the door.

Hotch looked at JJ and Reid and said, "was Henry excited about the class trip"?, JJ said, "ohhhh I've never seen him this happy, he couldn't wait to see the dinosaurs". Emily laughed and said, "Jack was that way when he went on his first class trip, he talked about it for days and days", Hotch laughed and said, "he even slept with the stuffed T-Rex that they gave all of the kids".

A couple of hours later Henry was with his class walking through the dinosaur museum, he couldn't believe everything he was seeing, as the class moved on a woman started following the group. She held up a picture and then looked around the group until she found the child she was looking for.

She then grinned and continued following the class, she wanted to keep her eyes on the adorable blonde haired boy, she had to get the perfect time to grab him. They walked around for over an hour before the teacher said, "alright does anybody need to use the bathroom"?, several little hands went up.

The teacher split up the class into two groups, boys and girls, the boys went with her and the girls went with one of the aids, the woman followed the group that the little boy was in. She watched as he walked into the bathroom and came out laughing a few minutes later, she then followed as they headed up the long hall toward the next exhibit.

She pulled a cloth out of her pocket and got ready to grab the little boy, she had to wait until everything was perfect before making the move and when the little boy was alone she pounced. The little boy didn't know what hit him, their was a hand over his face and then he started getting very sleepy and then his little eyes closed.

The woman picked up the little boy and laid his head on her shoulder and she said, "it's alright Henry, it's alright" as she patted his back and turned around and headed toward the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Why-Ch 2

The smiling woman looked down at the sleeping child in the seat beside her, she said, "you look so much like your daddy and he's gonna pay for what he did". She grinned and said, "any time now they should notice that you're gone and then your daddy and mommy will be coming back home to find you".

She laughed and said, "and when that happens that's when the fun really starts", at the museum the teacher walked over to the aids and said, "have you two seen Henry Reid, I can't find him". The aids looked at each other and then at the teacher and shook their heads no, she said, "can you two watch the kids, I need to alert security that we have a missing child" as they watched her walk away.

After alerting security everybody spread out and searched every inch of the museum searching for Henry and then after not being able to find him the teacher pulled out her cell and pulled up JJ's number and hit send. After a few rings JJ said, "yeah Claire, how's Henry doing"?, Claire said, "JJ I don't know what happened".

JJ stood up and said, "what do you mean you don't know what happened"?, everybody looked up at their worried friend, Claire said, "Henry was here and then after we took a bathroom break and we were heading to the next exhibit and we can't find him". JJ said, "maybe he's just hiding, are you sure you looked everywhere"?, Claire said, "I'm positive, I notified security immediately and we looked everywhere and he's not here, he's not here".

Hotch said, "JJ, what's wrong"?, JJ said, "it's Henry, he's missing", Reid said, "what do you mean he's missing"?, JJ said, "they went for a bathroom break and then were heading to the next exhibit and he's just, he's just gone". Luke said, "is Henry the only child missing"?, JJ said, "Claire is Henry the only child missing"?, she said, "yes, all of the other kids are here".

Dave said, "could this be the unsub, could he or she have done this"?, Hotch said, "I'll call the director and get them to send another team and we'll head back home". He got up and walked to the back of the jet and pulled out his cell and did just that, Emily pulled out her cell and called Penelope to get her to pull up the footage at the museum.

Penelope said, "talk to me wonder woman", Emily said, "PG" and Penelope could tell that something was wrong and she said, "Em, what's wrong, is somebody hurt"?, Emily said, "Garcia I need for you to pull up the footage at the museum in town", she said, "the same museum that my fairy God son is at right now"?, Emily said, "the very same".

As her fingers flew over the keyboard she said, "what am I looking for"?, Emily said, "Hotch is on his cell right now talking to the director to let him know we are turning around and that he needs to send another team in our places". Penelope said, "wait, why are you guys" and then it hit her and she said, "Henry, oh no, somebody has Henry don't they"?, Emily said, "yes PG, somebody has Henry".

Penelope said, "I'm working on the footage right now Em", Emily said, "thanks PG, we'll be there as soon as we can" and then the call ended and Penelopes full attention then went to working on pulling up the footage. While she was waiting on the footage she picked up her cell and dialed an oh so familiar number.

After a few rings she heard, "hey baby girl", Penelope said, "hotstuff' and she said, "baby girl what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "it it it's Henry", Derek said, "what about him, is he sick or hurt"?, Penelope said, "he went on a class trip to see the dinosaurs and". Derek said, "and what sweetness, what happened to Henry"?, she said, "somebody took him hotstuff, somebody took him".

Derek said, "I'll be on my way in a few minutes, let me grab some clothes for me and Hank and we're on our way", Penelope and said, "see ya soon hotstuff" and then the call ended. Penelope blew out a deep breath and then said, "hang on Henry, we will find you and I promise you whoever has you will pay for this, they are sooooooooo gonna pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Why-Ch 3

At an undisclosed location the woman stands watching Henry sleep, she sighs and says, "she's going to be so happy that you're here with me now Henry, so very proud". She then picks up her cell and dials a number and when someone on the other ends picks up she says, "it's done" and hangs up.

Meanwhile at the BAU Penelope is talking with the team and watching the survelience footate from the museum, they all watch in horror as the woman keeps her back turned to the cameras as she puts the cloth on Henrys mouth. JJ squeezes Reids hand as they watch the woman pick up Henry and lay his head down on her shoulder.

Reid says, "their is something so familiar about her", Emily says, "what is it that's familiar Spencer"?, he said, "I can't put my finger on it but their is definitely something". Hotch said, "Garcia is their any way that you can follow her after she exits the museum"?, she said, "bossman I was able to track her about a mile away from the museum and then it's like all of a sudden she falls off the face of the earth".

JJ said, "so we have no idea who has our son or where they are"?, Penelope said, "not now but I'm working on it, I promise", Reid said, "we know you Gracia". JJ said, "where is he, is he alright, who has him"?, Reid pulls her into his arms and rubs his hand up and down her back and says, "we will find him Jayje, we will".

Hotch looks at Penelope and says, "what about the license plate on the back of the car she used"?, Penelope said, "I already tried that the license came back to a car that was stolen yesterday". Dave said, "what about a description of the woman that stole the car"?, Penelope pulled up the police report and started describing the woman.

Reid said, "what about a composite Garcia"?, she said, "checking, checking, yes, here it is" and the composite drawing appeared on the screen and instantly Reid said, "I know who that is". JJ said, "who is it Spence"?, he said, "that's Lindsey Vaughn", Luke said, "that's a little before my time, who is she"? and Reid then spent a few minutes filing Luke in on who she is and what happened.

Penelope started tying and then she said, "Lindsey left protection last year", Hotch said, "what about contacting her father"?, Penelope said, "that might take me a few minutes but I'll hit ya back when I find out". Penelopes fingers flew across the keyboard as she worked to find the information they needed to hopefully find Henry.

When she was able to pull up log she instantly reconnected to the rest of the team, Reid said, "what do you have Garcia"?, she said, "according to the call log Lindsey has called her father 8 times over the past year". Reid said, "how long did the calls last"?, she said, "they averaged 2 minutes per call", JJ said, "where is he Garcia"?, she said, "he's in Oakland California".

Hotch said, "when we land in Virginia Dave I want you and Luke to head to Oakland and talk to Lindseys father, find out if she's been to visit him, maybe he can shed more light on the subject", they nodded their heads in agreement. Penelope was still talking to the team when she heard a knock at her door, she said, "come in mere mortal".

The door opened and Derek said, "since when am I a mere mortal goddess"?, she said, "hotstufffffff" and stood up and pulled him into her arms, when they pulled apart she said, "come talk to the team". He stepped in front of the computer and Reid said, "Morgan, how did you find out"?, he squeezed Penelopes shoulders and said, "a little baby girl told me" causing him to smile.

Derek said, "sorry it took me so long but I had to drop Hank off with momma", Penelope said, "Hank's with you, where's Savannah"?, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "we'll talk about that later but right now let's focus on pretty boy, Jayje and Henry", Penelope nodded her head and said, "sounds like a plan hotstuff, sounds like a plan".

JJ said, "it's good to see you again it's just bad that it's under these circumstances", he nodded his head in agreement and Penelope said, "guys a link just popped up on my screen". Hotch said, "click on it Garcia", she clicked on it and they saw the face of Cat Adams and she said, "hey Spencey miss me"?, Reid said, "what do you want Cat"?, she laughed and said, "oh now I'm sure if you think about it you'll know exactly what I want".

JJ said, "if you've hurt our son", Cat said, "you'll what, you'll what"?, JJ leaned forward and said, "I kill you myself", Cat laughed and said, "and if you do that your precious Henry will die". Reid said, "what do you want"?, she said, "I want you to come and see me", he said, "right now we're", she said, "on your way back I know, I know".

Reid said, "we want proof that Henry is alright", Cat blew out a deep breath and said, "Penelope should be getting another link any time", it was then that another link appeared on her screen. Penelope said, "I have another link", Reid said, "click on it Garcia, click on it", she clicked on it and before them all was Henry and he was eating a sandwich and drinking milk.

Cat said, "now you have your proof", Reid said, "when we land I'll be there as soon as I can get there", she smiled and said, "ohhh and bring your wifey to" and then the footage ended on both links.


	4. Chapter 4

Why-Ch 4

When the jet landed everybody but Dave and Luke deplaned, Hotch said, "Reid I know that the two of you are worried about Henry, we all are but you have to be smart and pay attention because you know that anything is possible with Cat". Reid said, "I know but she has our son and we'll do whatever it takes to get him back", JJ intertwined fingers with him and said, "yes, whatever it takes".

Emily hugged JJ and Reid and said, "don't worry we'll be close, not close enough for her to see us but we'll be there", JJ nodded her head and then looked at her husband and said, "you ready Spence"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "let's go get our son back". JJ nodded her head before they climbed into one of the waiting SUVs.

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "soooooooo since we're waiting on my babies to do their thing why don't you tell me what's going on with you and Savannah"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "we're divorced". She jumped up and said, "YOU'RE WHAT"?, he said, "baby girl" as he helped her back into her chair and dropped to his knees in front of her.

Derek said, "she was cheating on me, it started not long after we moved, she was released to go back to work and shortly there after she started going out with one of her fellow doctors". Penelope put her hand on his and said, "ohhhh hotstuff I'm so sorry", he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not", she said, "you're not"?, he said, "no, now that I'm finally free I can start focusing on what I really want.".

Penelope said, "and what do you want"?, he said, "for starters I want to come back to work" work, she smiled and said, "yayyyy, we want that to", he smiled and said, "then I can start working on making our lives, mine and Hanks better". Penelope said, "just know that I'm here for you, I'll help anyway I can", Derek smiled lovingly at her and said, "I was hoping you'd say that", he opened his mouth to say more and Penelopes computers started beeping.

He stood up and watched as her fingers flew across the keyboard, she gasped and he said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "Lindsey she, she's the one that's taken all of the missing children". Derek stood behind Penelope as they continued watching the footage of Lindsey and her associates carrying one child at a time out of the back of a van.

Derek said, "how long ago was this baby girl"?, she said, "this footage is over a week", Derek said, "so they took the other children so we'd be off guard so they could get the person they were really after, Henry". Penelope said, "but how is Cat arranging all of this with her in prison"?, Derek said, "she's working with Lindsey but still they're going to need to more help".

Penelope said, "let me see what I can find out" and once again her fingers started flying across the keyboard in hopes that she can find out a little more about the Lindsey and Cat situation. Meanwhile at the prison Reid and JJ walk into the interrogation room, Reid looked at her and says, "ever it takes, we'll do what we have to do to get our son back".

JJ nodded her head yes in agreement, they then looked at the door as the guard let Cat into the room and chained her to the bottom of the table, when the guard was gone Cat wickedly smiled and said, "hi Spency, miss me"?, Reid said, "alright we're here, what do you want Cat"?, she said, "right to the point, I like that Spency".

JJ said, "what do you want"?, Cat looked at her and said, "well from you I want you to watch", JJ said, "watch what"?, Cat then looked at Spencer and said, "I want Spencer". JJ said, "you want Spence to do what "?, Cat bit down on her bottom lip and said, "Reid is so smart I'm sure he can tell you what I want", JJ looked at her husband and said, "Spence".

Reid shook his head in disgust and then looked at JJ, Cat said, "go ahead Spency tell her what I want", Reid blew out a deep breath and said, "she wants me to sleep with her". JJ looked at Cat and said, "no way, that will never happen", Cat said, "well then you'll never see your son again", Reid looked at JJ and she said, "you can't do that, you can't sleep with her".

Reid said, "remember what we said, we said anything Jayje", Cat looked back and forth from JJ to Reid and said, "wellllllll what's it gonna be, is Spency gonna make me a mama or does little Henry pay the price"?, with tears in her eyes JJ weakly nodded and Reid said, "alright Cat, alright I'll do it, I'll have sex with you but you have to let Henry go first".

Cat said, "ohhhhhh no Spency, we do the deed first and then I'll make a call and get Henry released", she looked at Spencer and JJ and said, "I'm holding all of the cards now, if you want to see your son again you'll do what I want when I want". Reid said, "we'll have to get a visit scheduled", Cat said, "no need it's already been taken care of".

She sighed and said, "they'll be coming to take the three of us to a little room where we can do the deed", JJ said, "the three of us"?, Cat licked her lips and said, "yes JJ you are going to watch as Spency and I make a baby". JJ said, "I won't do it", Cat said, "I told you I hold all of the cards here, when they come to get us the three of us will go to a room where you will sit in the corner and watch as your husband, the man you love with all of your heart makes love to me".

JJ wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "you're a sick sick woman and you will pay for everything you've done", their attention turned to the door as the guard stepped in and unhooked Cat. He then looked at Reid and JJ said, "follow me", Reid and JJ intertwined their fingers and brokenheartedly followed Cat and the guard up the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Why-Ch 5

Penelope looked up at Derek as he dialed Hotchs number, after a few rings he heard, "was Garcia able to find anything"?, Derek put him on speaker and said, "she found footage of Lindsey and some associates carrying one child at a time over a weeks time from the back of a large white van.

Hotch said, "can you get me an address from the footage"?, she said, "hang on, hang onnn" as her fingers worked their magic, she then looked up and said, "5602 Mountain Heights". Hotch said, "we're on the way, patch in the locals and get them heading in our direction", Penelope said, "will do bossman, will do".

Before the call ended Hotch said, "have you heard anything from Reid or JJ"?, Penelope said, "no, nothing yet bossman", Hotch said, "I don't like this, Cat gets both Reid and JJ inside and we've not heard anything". Derek said, "what do you think she's up to"?, Hotch said, "she's sinister, psychotic, she's in it for revenge on what we did to her over the dirty dozen thing".

Penelope said, "what can she do, she's in prison", Hotch said, "when people are backed into a corner that's when they are the most deadly", Derek said, "you don't think she's going to try to kill them do you"?, he said, "no not kill them but maybe make them wish they were dead". Penelope said, "oh no not Henry"?, Hotch said, "I'm thinking she's going to do something to one of them and make the other watch".

Hotch said, "Garcia see if you can hack your way into prison security camera network", she said, "on it bossman", Derek stepped away and said, "what aren't you telling us"?, Hotch said, "if she's doing what I think she's doing it will change Reid and JJ's life and marriage forever". Derek said, "meaning what"?, Hotch said, "if somebody had Hank what would you do to get him back"?, Derek said, "anything".

Hotch said, "exactly", Derek said, "nah, you mean"?, he said, "I think she's going force Spencer to have sex with and make JJ watch or else she's kill Henry", Derek said, "we've got to stop them, we can't let them do that". Hotch said, "we're almost to the locatioersn Garcia gave us, pray that we can find Henry before it's to late" and then the call ended.

Derek walked back over to Penelope and said, "were you able to hack your way into their network "?, she smiled up at him and said, "as if you doubt me"?, he winked at her and said, "never". She pulled up footage after footage until she finally found them, Penelope said, "where are they going, why are they following her and the guard"?, Derek said, "if Hotch is right they are heading toward a private room".

Penelope looked up and said, "why would they" and then she said, "oh no", Derek said, "Hotch thinks Cat is going to force pretty boy to have sex with her and make JJ watch or they'll kill Henry". Penelope said, "we've got to stop them, they can't do this, Reid can't sleep with her", Derek said, "it's out of our hands now, everything is depending on if Hotch and the others find Henry in time", Penelopes attention then turned back to the cameras as they watched Cat, Reid and JJ walk into a room and the guard closed the door.

Cat rubbed her wrists and said, "alright Spency strip", Reid said, "please Cat", she said, "now Spency or I'll make a call and your sweet Henry will pay the price for your disobeyance". Reid blew out a deep breath and started slowly undressing, Cat looked at JJ and said, "this must be killing you knowing that you're about to watch your husband have sex with another woman".

JJ sat there looking at her, right now all she wanted to do was strangle Cat with her own bare hands but she knew if she did they might never find their little boy, they might never find Henry. Cat walked over and put her hands around Reids neck and said, "oh and Spencey you better convince me that you're enjoying it or else".

At the location Penelope gave them Hotch, Emily and the locals were able to find the other children but Henry and Lindsey were nowhere in sight", Emily said, "why isn't Henry with the others"?, Hotch said, "she might have figured that we'd find them so she took the greatest prize, she took Henry and left the others behind for us".

Meanwhile in the small room JJ sat in a corner and watched as Cat undressed in front of her and Reid, she then bit down on her bottom lip and said, "it's time to get this party started". She put her hands on the waistband of his underwear and slid them down over his hips, she said, "ohhhh I'm going to enjoy this", she looked at JJ and said, "oh so much" as she fell back on the bed, pulling Spencer with her.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Why-Ch 6

Cat smiled up at Reid and said, "alright daddy let's do this" as she wrapped her legs around Reids waist, he swallowed in disgust as he started sliding in and our of her. He tried to focus on something else, anything else but what he was being forced to do, his thoughts fell to his amazing wife that was being forced to watch as he slept with another woman.

Reid hissed as she raked her nails up and down his back, she said, "that's it Spency, that's it", JJ closed her eyes and wished this would end soon as the urge to vomit was almost overpowering. Cat pulled Spencer down to her and said, "make me believe you want me Spencer or it's over for Henry boy", Reid said, "I hate you with every fiber of my being".

She smiled and said, "I know that' what makes my revenge so sweet", he stilled inside her and she said, "I want you to kiss my breasts, then suck on my nipples", he looked at her in disbelief. She said, "now Spencer", he then leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and kissed his way down to her breasts where he then took first her left nipple and then her right into his mouth.

Cat smiled as Reid latched on to her nipple, she glanced over Reids shoulder and saw JJ wiping away the tears that were falling down her face, Cat smiled and said, "faster Spency, faster". Spencer knew that if he didn't satisfy her needs that she would order Henrys death so he increased his speed, Cat's moans filled the room as she kept saying over and over, "yes Spencey, yessss".

Spencer wanted to put his hands around her neck and strangle her to death but he knew if he did he'd never get to see his son again, Cat laughed and said, "you're pretty good Spency, I might have to keep you around". Reid said, "shut up Cat and let me do this" as her body urged him to thrust faster and faster, hopefully bringing this nightmare to a conclusion.

She felt her orgasm approaching but she wanted the punishment to last so she rolled them over so that she was on top, she said, "not quite yet, I want this moment to last and last and last" as she started slowly riding him. Reid laid there, he didn't want to do this, not here, not with Cat., the only woman he loved and wanted to be with was his wife, was JJ.

Cat looked down at Reid and said, "now now Spencey remember what I told you, you have to make it convincing", he thrust up inside her praying that this nightmare would soon be over. As she rode him the urge to vomit was almost to much for the young agent, Cat leaned down and kissed his lips passionately and then she forcefully thrust her tongue inside his mouth.

As she stayed close to his face she said, "just look at your precious wife, it's killing her to watch us make love", Spencer said, "we're not making love, I'm having sex with you in order to save our son". She raised up and said, "alright now Spencer I want to feel your hands on my breasts, I want to feel you kneading my nipples with your fingers".

Spencer reluctantly slid his hands up to her breasts, when his fingers started kneading her nipples she threw her head back and said, "yesssss Spencer yesssss. that's it, that's it". The last thing he wanted to do was orgasm inside her but the way she was riding him was bringing a very explosive orgasm closer and closer.

Cat smiled and said, "our time together is quickly coming to a close Spencer but before it does I want to do this" and he was helpless as she leaned down and thrust her tongue inside his mouth. The feeling of her tongue inside his mouth making his skin crawl, he hated this woman with every fiber of his being and he was being forced to have sex with her in order to save Henry.

He wanted to gag but knew that would only make the situation worse, Cats moans continued to fill the room as she started riding him harder and harder, she knew he wasn't going to last much longer and she rolled them over again so she was on the bottom. She looked at Spencer and said, "now Spencey, now" and he pounded into her hard and fast until he exploded inside her.

A few thrusts later she joined him as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over her, she held on to Spencer and whispered, "that was amazing Spencey, I see why that wife of yours keeps you". Reid repeated his earlier sentence by saying, "I hate you with every fiber of my being", she kissed his lips and said, "I know that's what makes this all the more fun" as she pushed Spencer off of her.

She stood up and said, "now when I'm sure that this took and I am indeed pregnant, then and only then will you be reunited with your son", Reid said, "that wasn't the deal". She put her clothes on and said, "I hold all of the cards Spencer, I do, not you, never you", she walked over to JJ and said, "how did you like the show, how did it feel to hear your husband moaning as he made love to another woman"?, JJ said, "he only did what he had to do to get our son back Cat, you need to remember that".

Cat laughed and said, "how are you going to feel in a few weeks when you find out at I'm pregnant, me, pregnant with your husbands child", JJ looked away and Cat grabbed her face and said, "listen to me and listen good, I will have Spencers child or you will lose yours". JJ jerked away and Cat chuckled and knocked on the door.

As the guard opened the door she looked over her shoulder and said, "thanks Spencey, thanks for" and she rubbed her stomach and said, "everything" and then she laughed as she stepped out into the hall. The guard said, "get dressed and then the knock on the door and another guard will walk you to the exit", Reid nodded his head yes and then the guard closed the door and started leading Cat back toward her cell.

Reid got dressed and then slowly walked over to JJ, she couldn't meet his gaze, not yet, he said, "Jayje", she still didn't look at him so he put his finger gently under her chin and raised it so she was looking him in the face. He said, "can you ever forgive me"?, tears streamed down her face and she walked over and knocked on the door.

As the guard opened the door Reids heart sank as he wondered just what the future would hold for him and JJ, as she stepped out into the hall he wondered if she would ever be able to forgive him for what he'd just done.


	7. Chapter 7

Why-Ch-7

As they walked over and climbed into the SUV JJ wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face, she then glanced over and saw Reid doing the same thing, she reached over and took his hand in hers. He looked up and said, "I'm so so sorry", JJ said, "you did what you had to do in order to save our son", she turned to face him in the seat and said, "you didn't do it willingly Spence, you were raped".

He shook his head and said, "I cooperated with her JJ", JJ said, "Spence the only reason you had sex with her was to save Henry, you and I both know that", he nodded his head and then looked down at the floor. She said, "look at me Spence", he looked up at her and she said, "I love you, you, our son and the team are my family and nothing or nobody is gonna change that".

Reid said, "I feel so dirty", JJ said, "that's what she wants, she wants us both to feel cheap and dirty but she's not going to win", Reid said, "she isn't"?, JJ shook her head and said, "no now let's get you to the hospital and get you checked out". Reid said, "I'm fine, I just need a hot bath, I need to hold my son and my wife in my arms and go to sleep knowing that everybody is alright".

JJ said, "let's get you checked out and then you and I will go to the hotel and you can take a hot shower and then hold me in your arms until we fall asleep", he sighed and said, "I love you JJ". She weakly smiled and said, "and I love you Spence", he then started the SUV and pulled away from the prison to head up the road to join Hotch and Emily to tell them what had happened before Reid and JJ headed to the hospital to get Reid checked out.

At the prison Cat smiled as the guard said, "did I work"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhh yeah it worked, I broke him and his wife as we made love in that room, I forced her to watch every kiss, every thrust, everything, they will never be the same again". The guard said, "smiled and touched her hand and said, "are we still on for later"?, she said, "of course, just be sure to bring the condoms".

He winked at her and said, "I'll be back to get you in a few hours", she smiled and said, "later" and then she watched as her lover walked away, she then plopped down on her cot and grinned. She looked up at the ceiling and said, "I hope you and your wife relive every minute of our time together over and over and over because I know I will".

As Reid and JJ continued toward town JJs cell started beeping, she pulled it out of her purse and said, "it's a text from Em, they want us to meet them at the hotel later, they're following up on a lead". Reid nodded his head and said, "oh, okay", JJ took his free hand and said, "we will get through this Spence, I promise you that".

A few minutes later they were walking into the ER and Reid said, "I I I can't do this", JJ intertwined their fingers and said, "yes you can and I'm going to be with you every step of the way". They both took a deep breath and walked over to the desk, the nurse looked up and said, "how may I help you"?, JJ and  
Reid flashed their badges and JJ leaned in and said, "my husband needs to be checked out please".

The nurse said, "sure, what does he need to see the doctor about"?, Reid leaned in and whispered, "I I I was raped", JJ gently squeezed his hand and the nurse said, "please follow me and I'll get you to the a doctor right now". Both JJ and Reid nodded their heads yes in agreement as they followed the nurse down the hall and into a cubicle.


	8. Chapter 8

Why-Ch 8

After Reid and JJ explained the circumstances to the doctor she agreed not to call the police, she to was afraid that if anything about Reids rape got out it could cost them Henry. JJ and Reid were at hospital for a couple of hours, everything came back good but he would have to follow up for HIV in 6 months just to be on the safe side.

As a precaution he was put on some antibiotics and then released to go home, he handed JJ the keys and she took them and said, "I'm so sorry that you're going through this". He said, "I'd do anything to get our son back", she said, "I know Spence, we both would" as they climbed into the SUV and pulled from the parking lot.

At the BAU Penelope and Derek were sitting in her office, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "have you heard anything"?, he said, "nothing yet and that's starting to scare me". She said, "why don't you call Reid and see if he'll answer the phone", Derek said, "that sounds like a good idea goddess" as he pulled his cell from his belt and dialed Reids number.

Reid was pulled from his thoughts when his cell started ringing, he looked down and said, "it's Morgan", JJ said, "maybe they've heard something about Henry", Reid hit talk and said, "hey Morgan, have you heard anything"?, Derek said, "we had a lead and Hotch, Em and the locals went to check it out". Reid said, "did they find any sign of Henry"?, Derek said, "no, sorry pretty boy, they found the other missing kids but no sign of Henry".

Derek said, "how are you doing"?, Reid said, "I've seen better days", Derek said, "Reid did something happen at the prison"?, Reid said, "you could say that"?, he said, "man I'm sorry". Reid said, "I just feel so dirty", Derek said, "believe me I understand and I'm here if you need to talk, Reid said, "thanks Morgan I might take you up on that".

Reid listened as Derek said, "Dave and Luke went to talk to Lindseys dad to see if he'd heard anything from her but so far we haven't heard anything from them", Reid said, "well lets hope that no news is good news". Derek said, "I hear ya kid, I hear ya", few minutes later Derek ended the call as Reid and JJ were pulling up at the hotel.

Penelope said, how's my heap of gray matter"?, Derek said, "not good baby girl, not good", Penelope said, "we need to find Henry and we need to find him fast before it's to late". Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "don't worry we will, we will", she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight as she finally allowed the tears to fall.

Meanwhile in a hidden location Lindsey looked down at a sleeping Henry and said, "you're so cute it's just such a shame what your parents did to us", she gently stroked his hair and said, "I bet your mom and dad are missing you like crazy. She pulled out her cell and said, "I don't think it will hurt to send them a little video to let them know that you're alright" and then she started filming.

Reid and JJ were getting ready to walk off the elevator when their cells started ringing, they pulled their cells out and Reid said, "I don't recognize that number do you"?, JJ shook her head and said, "no but it could be about Henry". They hit talk and were instantly connected to face time, tears streamed down their faces as they watched their son sleeping.

Reid wrapped his arm around JJ and said, "he's alright, he's alright", they walked up the hall and when they got in front of the door Hotch opened it and started to talk and Reid put his finger over his mouth and mouthed, "it's a movie of Henry and it's live". Hotch walked inside and pulled his cell out and dialed Penelopes number.

After a few rings she said, "yes bossman", Hotch said, "Reid and JJ are on the phone, well they are on face time and they are being allowed to watch Henry live right now and he's sleeping, I need you to see if you can trace where the signal is coming from". She sat down at her babies and let her fingers fly and it was only a few seconds before she said, "it's pinging off of several towers".

Hotch said, "can you trace it"?, she said, "I can it's just gonna take me a few minutes to narrow it down", Hotch said, "call me back when you trace it" , she said, "will do boss man, will do" as her fingers once again flew across the keyboard. Lindsey let the footage play for almost 5 minutes before saying, "that's enough" and ended the footage".

JJ smiled and said, "he's alive Spence, he's alive", Reid pulled her into his arms and held her close as they relished in the fact that their son was alive, meanwhile a few hours away Dave and Luke make their way back to their SUV. Luke said, "I think he's lying, I think he knows where she is", Dave said, "me to, I'll call Aaron and let him know that we're going to stay here and keep an eye on him", Luke nodded his head in agreement as he watched Dave pull his cell out.

A few minutes later Penelope said, "yessssss, I found her, I found her", Derek said, "that's my girl, where did the signal come from"?, she said, "it came from Oakland California". Derek pulled his cell off of his belt and dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings he heard, "please tell me something good". Derek said, "baby girl did it she found it, she found the signal".

Hotch said, "where did it come from"?, Derek said, "Oakland California, she's somewhere near her father", Hotch said, "I'll let everybody know and I'll call you when we're wheels up to Oakland". Derek said, "be careful", Hotch said, "always" and ended the call, he then called Dave back and said, "Garcia found the signal Lindsey was calling from".

JJ and Reid walked into the room as Hotch said, "Lindsey is calling from Oakland California", Reid said, "we need to go, we need to go now", Hotch said, "Dave I need you and Luke to keep an eye on her father". Dave said, "already on it, be careful and we'll see you when you get here", Hotch ended the call and turned to face the others and said, "grab your things and get ready, we're wheels up in 30".

Emily said, "Dave and Luke have the jet", Hotch said, "they sent it back when they decided to follow the father and keep an eye on him it landed a few minutes ago, they're refueling now", Emily nodded her head as her and Hotch ran through the room to grab their go bags so they could get started on their flight to Oakland and to Henry.


	9. Chapter 9

Why-Ch 9

After the team got onboard the jet JJ and Emily made their way toward their seats while Hotch pulled Reid aside, he put his hand on the younger agents shoulder. Reid looked up at him and Hotch said, "Reid I'm so sorry that you had to go through that", he said, "I would do anything to get Henry back".

Hotch said, "of course you would but being raped shouldn't be in the realm of possibility, Cat is a sick sick woman", Reid wiped the tears away that were streaming down his cheeks. He then said, "it almost killed me to do those things to her with JJ watching", Hotch said, "you and JJ will get through this but it's going to take some time".

Reid nodded his head and Hotch said, "Reid when this is over and we get Henry back I want you and JJ to tuake some time off so that you can heal together as a family with Henry". Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "thanks Hotch", he said, "we're your family and we love you, we love you all and we'll be here with you and for you" causing both men to smile as they walked to the front of the jet to join their wives.

In Virginia Derek looked at Penelope and smiled, he had always wanted to be with her and now that he was finally free from Savannah he was going to take the chance he should have taken back then. Penelope looked up at him and said, "hotstuff, are you alright"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I am now", she smiled and said, "so tell me how my Godson is doing"?, Derek said, "ahhhh baby girl he's amazing".

She said, "well of course he is because he's so much like his daddy", Derek said, "he is the sweetest little boy, ohhh and he loves to cuddle", he then leaned down and said, "that's something else he has in common with his daddy" causing Penelope to blush. Derek touched her cheek and said, "how about if I call momma and see if she can bring Hank down for a visit"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please"

Derek pulled his cell off of his belt and said, "consider it done" as he walked across the room to call Fran, meanwhile in California Dave and Luke are watching as Lindseys father climbs into his car and pulls away from his home. Dave said, "stay close but not to close", Luke nodded his head as he to pulled out onto the road into traffic.

Luke and Dave pulled off several car lengths behind Jacks car and Dave said, "alright Jack lead us to your daughter and Henry", after Jack climbed out of his car he looked around to make sure he wasn't followed before heading on up the street. Dave said, "alright let's follow him but not close enough so he thinks he's being followed", Luke nodded his head as the two climbed out and started making their way up the street behind him.

Luke said, "surely she wouldn't hide in plain sight like this", Dave said, "what better way to get away with it, if she's out in the public like this chances are if anybody has seen Henry they would assume that he's her son". Dave stopped as Jack stepped up onto a porch, he raised his hand and knocked on the door, a smile graced his lips as the door opened and he hugged his daughter.

Dave said, "gotcha Lindsey" as he pulled his cell off of his belt and dialed Hotchs cell, after a few rings he heard, "what's going on Dave"?, Dave said, "we followed Jack and bingo he led us to Lindsey". Hotch said, "we'll be landing in a few minutes send us the address and we'll be there as soon as we can", Dave said, "will do".

Hotch said, "and Dave if you make a move before we get there please make sure that Henry is safe", Dave said, "always, his safety is our first priority" as the call ended. Reid and JJ leaned forward as Hotch said, "that was Dave, they followed Jack and he led them to Lindsey", JJ smiled and said, "so we're close, we're close to getting our son back" as she pulled her husband into her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Why-Ch 10

Dave and Luke quietly made their way closer and closer to the house, Luke went around the side and looked through the window, he saw Lindsey and Jack talking. He could hear Jack telling her she was stupid for doing what she was doing and Lindsey kept telling her father that she loved Cat and they were meant to be together.

Luke made his way back to Dave and filled him in on what he could make out, Dave said, "we're going to have to make a move and make it fast before he takes her and flees". He was getting ready to pull his cell out to see where the rest of the team was when he looked up the street and saw them making their way toward him.

When they got closer Reid said, "what's going on, has anything happened"?, Luke said, "I went over to the window and saw her and her father talking, he kept telling her how stupid she was for helping Cat and Lindsey kept telling her father that she loved Cat and that they were destined to be together".

JJ said, "we need to make a move now before she leaves with our son", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement, Hotch looked at Reid and JJ and said, "you two go around the back of the house and see if you can spot Henry in one of the rooms and the rest of us will split up and go two through the back door and two through the front", everybody took a deep breath before they started heading out in separate directions.

Penelope and Derek were talking when they heard a knock on the door, they looked up to see Fran and Hank standing at the door, Derek said, "come here buddy" as Fran handed the 12 month old boy to his daddy. Derek kissed his sons chubby cheek and said, "daddy's missed you, have you been a good boy for nana"?, Fran said, "he's been an angel".

Penelope said, "of course he was", Hank saw Penelope and stared squealing and reaching for her, she took the baby into her arms and said, "how are you my mini hotstuff", he cooed and laid his head down on her shoulder. She patted his back and said, "I've missed you so so much little man", Fran leaned in to her son and said, "she'll make a good mom", Derek said, "that she will momma, that she will" as they watched Penelope and Hank as they bonded.

In California JJ and Reid were making their way around window by window and then they saw him, they saw Henry, JJ put her hand on Reids arm and said, "there he is Spence". Spencer looked through the window and said, "we need to see if we can get him out of there before everything starts happening", she nodded her head in agreement as they started working on trying to get into through the window.

They got the window open and he helped JJ inside and she leaned down and kissed her son on the head and whispered, "wake up buddy, it's mommy", Henrys little eyes opened and he smiled as he threw his arms around her. She said, "come on buddy it's time to go home", Henry smiled and whispered, "where's daddy"?, JJ said, "he's outside waiting on us" as she carried him over to the window.

Reid saw his son and said, "Henryyyyyy", Henry saw Reid and said, "daddyyyyyyy" and wrapped his arms around his daddys neck, tears of joy streamed down Reid and JJ's faces as they were reunited with their son finally. JJ said, "we need to let Garcie know that we have him and he's alright" so she pulled her cell out and took a selfie of the three of them and sent it to her.

In Virginia Penelope looked at Hank and said, "that's my phone, let's see who's sending me a text" as she picked up the phone, she smiled and said, "YESSSSSSS, THEY FOUND HIM, THEY FOUND HENRY" and she turned her cell around so Derek and Fran could see the three smiling faces of the now reunited Reid family.


	11. Chapter 11

Why-Ch 11

After letting the team know that they had Henry the team knew then it was safe for them to make entrance into the house and take both Lindsey and Jack into custody. Hotch said, "on the count of three we go in", everybody listened as he said, "1", "2", "3" and they all made their moves and the sound of "FBI FREEZE" filled the air.

Lindsey said, "I hope you all know what you've done, you've just killed Henry", Dave said, "nice try Henry is outside with his mom and dad right now", she said, "you're lying". Jack said, "this isn't want you think it is, I was trying to convince her to stop being stupid and helping Cat", Hotch said, "how long has she been here in California"?, Jack said, "what's that got to do with anything"?, Luke said, "how long have you known she was here"?, Jack said, "I knew from the minute she got here but she's my child and I'd do anything to protect her".

Dave said, "of course you would, she's your child and you love her", Jack nodded his head and said, "I'd gladly die to save her", Emily said, "Lindsey you are a smart girl, why are you helping Cat"?, Lindsey looked at her and said, "I love her and she loves me and we're going to be together". Hotch said, "who else is helping you, it would have to be a guard in the prison".

Lindsey said, "what are you talking about, it's just me and her, their is nobody else", Emily said, "well then she's treating you like a fool because she is definitely getting more help than just you". Lindsey said, "you're lying, you're all lying, she loves me and she would never treat me like a fool", Hotch said, "if she loves you so much why did she force Spencer to sleep with her".

Lindsey swallowed hard and said, "no she didn't, she wouldn't do that, she loves me", Reid walked through the door and said, "well let me tell you what the woman you love did to me". She listened as he said, "she forced me to have sex with her while my wife was forced to watch or she said that she would kill our son, she would have him killed".

She shook her head and said, "y y you slept with her"?, Reid said, "I had no choice, it was either sleep with her or she would kill my son", Lindsey dropped to her knees and said, "s s she lied to me, s s she used me". Reid dropped to the floor in front of her and said, "she doesn't love you, she never did, she just wanted your help and would do anything to get it".

Lindsey looked up at him and said, "why did she make you sleep with her, what did she want"?, Reid felt his stomach turn as he said, "she wanted me to get her pregnant, she wanted to have my child". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "I, I, I'm so sorry that I helped her but I swear I never hurt him, I fed him, played with him, he was never in any danger".

Reid looked up and said, "take her away", Hotch put the cuffs on her and said, "Lindsey you have the right to right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law". As they stepped outside and she saw JJ holding Henry and rocking him back and forth and as she was put into the back of the police cruiser she mouthed the words, "I'm sorry".

The last thing she saw before the car pulled away was Reid and JJ with their arms wrapped protectively around their son, Emily smiled as she watched the car pull away from the curb. She then pulled her cell off of her pocket and dialed Penelopes number and after a few rings she heard, "pleaseeeee give me good e news Em"?, Emily snapped a picture and sent it to her and said, "the best news PG, the best news".

As she looked at the picture she said, "please give them all a hug and kiss for me and them that I love them", Emily said, "I will", Derek said, "are you guys going to fly back tonight"?, Emily said, "no, it's been a long day so we're going to stay here tonight and then fly out in the morning". Derek said, "come home safe, we'll see you when you get home", Emily said, "always" and the call ended.

Fran said, "well how about we all head home"?, Penelope said, "yeah it's been a long day", Derek nodded his head and said, "why don't you come home with us, stay with us tonight"?, she said, "well". Fran said, "Hank what do you think about Penelope staying with us tonight"?, the little boy clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyy".

Derek said, "well I guess that case is closed" as he grabbed her purse and said, "shall we goddess"?, she sighed happily and said, "we shall hotstuff, we shall" as they walked out of her office and headed up the hall toward the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

Why-Ch 12

After having a delicious meal Penelope bathed Hank and helped tuck him in, Fran soon headed to bed leaving Derek and Penelope alone downstairs in the living room. Derek walked over and handed her a glass of wine, she took it and said, "thank you kind sir", he laughed and said, "you're very welcome malady" as he sat down beside her.

Derek scooted closer to her and turned to face her, he said, "baby I think it's time for us to talk", she felt her heart racing and she said, "talk, talk about what"?, he took her glass of wine and put it on the table beside his and then took her hand in his. He looked her in the eyes and said, "about us". She said, "you're my best friend and I love you".

He said, "and you're my best friend and I love you, I'm so in love with you baby girl and if I'd only made a move back then Hank would have been ours, he would have been yours and mine". She looked up at him and said, "y y you want a baby with me"?, he nodded his head and said, "I want everything with you sweetness, I want a life with you, I want us to get married and spend the rest of our lives together".

Penelope said, "you want us to get married"?, he said, "I have for a long time and just when I was getting ready to make my move and tell you how I truly felt that's when Savannah told me she was pregnant with Hank". She touched his face and said, "you didn't want Hank to grow up without his father, I admire you for that hotstuff, that's just another reason why I love you".

Derek said, "we belong together, we deserve our happily ever after, we deserve to grow old together as we watch our great great grandchildren grow up", she laughed and said, "wow great great grandchildren huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep". Penelope looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "I want all of that stuff to angel fish, I want it all with you".

Derek kissed her palm and he said, "after what happened to pretty boy and JJ I don't want to waste aanny more time", she watched as he stood up and walked over to the drawer of his moms desk and pulled it open. He reached inside and said, "I've had this with me for a long time", he then walked over to her and dropped to one knee.

She felt her heart racing as he opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring, one that screamed Penelope Garcia, he said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the love of my life and I'm hoping that you will do me the honor of" and she said, "yesssssss, yesssss". He smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger, he then kissed her lips passionately.

They pulled apart and she said, "is this really happening"?, he nodded his head and said, "it is goddess, it is", she glanced from her ring to him and said, "I never thought this day would happen". Derek said, "I always knew it would", he kissed her again and when they pulled apart he said, "I want you baby girl, I want you so much".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well then, I think we've wasted enough time don't you"?, he stood up and held out his hand to her and said, "yes mam I do" as she slid her hand in his. As they headed toward the stairs he said, "I've dreamed of this night for so so long", she teased him by saying, "well I hope I don't disappoint you".

He picked her up bridal style and said, "you could never disappoint me hotstuff", he smiled and said, "woman do you know what you're doing to me"?, she said, "probably the same thing you're doing to me". He kissed her lips and then they took the stairs two at a time, Fran smiled as she heard the light sound of giggling as Derek and Penelope went into their bedroom.

She looked up from her book, smiled and said, "well it's about time" before she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "everybody is gonna love this", she looked at her clock and saw how late it was and said, "after the long day they've all had it can wait till tomorrow". She then closed her book, turned off her light and turned in for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter contains sexual content

Why-Ch 13

As they stepped into the room, Derek kicked the door shut with his foot, he then carried Penelope over beside the bed and then gently put her down but kept his arms wrapped around her. He smiled and then checked the baby monitor and then turned all of his attention to his baby girl, his goddess, his fiancée his Penelope.

He reached around her and unzipped her dress and as he slid it over her amazing body in took a deep breath, he said, "goddess, this body is perfection and I can't tell you how many nights I've dreamed about it". Penelope ran her finger down his chest and said, "this chocolately delicious body of yours has filled many a dream for me to hotstuff".

She tugged his shirt off and then leaned in and kissed his lips, he said, "well let's just hope I can live up to your dreams", she smiled and said, "ohhhh you will, you will my chocolate kiss". He laughed and then unsnapped her bra in the front and as her breasts bounced free he put his hands up and cradled them, he said, "these beauties are perfect, simply perfect".

She pulled his belt from his pants and then tossed it to the floor, she then put her fingers in the waistband of his pants and slid them and his boxers down over his hips. As his erection sprang free she smiled and said, "is all of that for me"?, he said, "for you and only you baby girl", he then claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss.

Derek slid her panties down over her hips and as she stepped out of them he said, "I can't believe this is happening, that you're mine, finally mine", she cupped his face in her hands and said, "believe it hotstuff, believe it" before she crashed her lips to his. The couple fell back on the bed and as Derek climbed between her creamy thighs he smiled lovingly into her eyes and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you".

As he entered her they both moaned in pleasure, now Penelope Garcia wasn't a virgin, not by a longshot but Derek was by far the largest lover she'd ever had and once Derek was fully inside her he stilled, allowing her time to adjust to his girth. He knew she was ready when she wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled her butt.

It was then and only then did he start slowly moving in and out of her, their moans quickly filled the room, Derek kissed his way from her neck to her perfect ample breasts. She arched her back and said, "yes Derek yes" as he latched on to one of her nipples, the feeling of his tongue swirling around her erect nipple felt amazing.

He then moved to the other one to show it the same attention before kissing his way back up to her lips, Derek hissed in pleasure as he felt her nails raking up and down his back. Penelope couldn't believe that not only was she making love to Derek but they were engaged to be married and for a few minutes everything that was happening outside their bedroom was forgotten.

Derek felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts they both exploded in pleasure as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over the lovers, before collapsing on the bed beside her he kissed her lips ands aid, "I love you baby girl". She smiled at him as she rolled over onto her side and said, "and I love you to hotstuff" before kissing his lips gently.

They laid there wrapped in each others arm just basking in the afterglow of an amazing love making session, he kissed the end of her nose and sighed happily as they cuddled together. Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I'm so happy", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I bet I can make you a lot happier baby girl".

She smiled and said, "oh you do huh"?, he rolled her onto her back and said, "yes mam" she wrapped her arms and legs around him and moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her. The happy couple made love several more times that night as they celebrated their engagement, they finally gave in to their exhaustion as the sun was coming up the next morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Why-Ch 14

The next morning JJ opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her husband watching their son, the night before Reid didn't want Henry out of his sight so he put his sleeping son in the bed between him and JJ. JJ said, "he's okay Spence", Reid looked up at her and said, "we almost lost him Jayje, our son was taken away from us and we almost lost him".

She touched Reids face and he pulled away, she said, "he's here and he's safe", Reid said, "I still feel so dirty", JJ said, "Spence we're going to be okay, you're going to be okay but it's going to take some time". He reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks and said, "I cheated on you JJ how are you going to forgive me for that"?, JJ said, "Spencer I need for you to listen to me and listen good, you didn't willingly cheat on me, you were raped".

Reid said, "you were forced to watch me have sex with Cat, it killed me to know that I was hurting you like that", JJ said, "you did what you to do in order to save our son". He shook his head and she said, "I love you Spencer Reid, you are the love of my life and you and our son are my world", Reid said, "and I love you I just hope that one day I can look at myself and not feel like this".

JJ leaned over and gently kissed his lips and said, "you will Spence, you will", he weakly smiled and said, "I hope so", their attention was then pulled down to Henry who was starting to wake up. JJ said, "good morning little man", Henry smiled and said, "mownin momma", he looked at Reid and said, "mownin daddy", Reid smiled and kissed his son on the cheek and said, "I love you, me and your mom both love you soooooo much".

Henry giggled and said, "I love you to daddy", he looked at JJ and said, "I love you to mommy", JJ smiled and said, "are you rieady for some breakfast"?, he nodded his head and said, "can I have chocolate chip pancakes"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "buddy you can anything you want", Henry smiled and said, "that's awesomeeeee" as he climbed out of the bed and ran through to the living room, JJ said, "let's get this day started, we'll have a wonderful breakfast and then we'll head home", he nodded his head in agreement as they got up and headed through to join the others in the living room.

Meanwhile in Virginia Derek opened his eyes and found himself alone in the bed, the raised up onto his elbows and was getting ready to call for Penelope when he heard her voice coming through the baby monitor. He laid there listening as she said, "I have missed you soooooo much, you and your daddy both buttttt we won't have to be apart anymore".

Hank clapped his little hands and she said, "me and your daddy are going to get married and then we're going to be a family, would you like that buddy"?, Hank giggled and started clapping his little hands again. Derek got up and got dressed and headed downstairs, when he stepped into the kitchen he saw the smiling face of his mom.

She kissed his cheek and said, "good morning baby boy", he said, "morning momma", she said, "how did you sleep"?, he said, "well to be honest I was up for a while last night"?, Fran said, "yes I know". Derek said, "please tell me that you did not hear us", Fran said, "no, no I didn't hear you once you went into the bedroom but I heard some giggling out in the hallway sooo I figured that you and Penelope were, well you get the picture, right"?. he said, "yeah, yeah momma, yeah yeah".

They looked up to see Penelope and Hank coming into the kitchen, Fran said, "morning Penelope", she smiled and said, "morning Fran", Fran glanced down at Penelopes hand and said, "congratulations". Derek said, "I propose to baby girl last night and she accepted", Fran said, "well it's about time you two finally get together", Derek and Penelope nodded their heads in agreement as Fran put their breakfast on the table and then sat down beside her grandson to help him so Derek and Penelope could eat their breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

Why-Ch 15

On the jet JJ was sitting and talking to Emily when a sudden wave of nausea overtook her and she got up and ran toward the back of the jet, Emily followed her and stood outside the door. When JJ came out a few minutes later Emily said, "are you alright"?, she said, "Em, I think I'm pregnant", Emily smiled and said, "Jayje that's great news".

JJ blew out a deep breath and said, "well isn't it"?, she said, "yeah, yeah, of course it is, it's just", Emily said, "I know, after everything you guys have been through a baby was the last thing on your mind right now", JJ nodded her head in agreement. Reid looked toward the back of the jet and when he saw JJ he knew something was wrong.

He looked at Hotch and said, "can you keep an eye on him for me"?, Hotch said, "yeah, sure" as he watched Reid worriedly head toward the back of the jet to be with his wife. Luke said, "you think he's going to be alright"?, Dave said, "he will be, they will be, in time", Luke sighed and nodded his head as he took a sip of coffee and then laid his head back against the back of the seat and turned his head to look out the window.

Reid put his hand on JJ's shoulder and said, "you okay"?, Emily excused herself so that the couple could talk alone, JJ said, "we need to talk", Reid nodded his head as they stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. He looked at her and said, "Jayje you're scaring me, what's going on"?, JJ said, "well Spence I, well I", he cupped her face in his hands and said, "you what Jayje"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I think I'm pregnant".

Reids hand slid to her stomach and he said, "really, a baby"?, she said, "yeah, well I haven't been regular with my period for a little while and I haven't had one this month and I know that right now a baby isn't". Reid said, "after everything we've been through a baby is exactly what we need, a new life that we can share together, you, me, Henry and the rest of our family".

JJ said, "when we get home I'll schedule an appointment and find out for sure", Reid smiled and said, "Henry is going to be so excited", JJ said, "that he is, he's been wanting a little brother or sister for a while now". Reid said, "that he has, he's going to be the best big brother ever", JJ smiled and said, "I have no doubts on that Spence, no"? doubts at all".

Hotch looked at his wife and said, "is she alright"?, Emily said, "well she thinks that she might be pregnant", Dave said, "that's good, right"?, Emily said, "I think it is I just think that JJ is thinking that Reid might now be ready for a baby right now, not after everything he's been through with Cat". Luke said, "from the smile on their faces they both look happy about the news of the possible baby".

Emily said, "after the past few days the joys and possibilities of a new baby is what Spencer and JJ need to bring them the peace they need", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as their attention then turned from the back of the jet. Reid intertwined their fingers and said, "let's get you off of your feet and let you rest" as they started toward the front of the jet to rejoin the others.


	16. Chapter 16

Why-Ch 16

When the jet landed Reid, JJ and Henry walked over and climbed into one of the waiting SUVs and pulled away from the others, as they watched them get farther and farther away Emily said, "they've been through a lot". Hotch said, "that they have but they're strong and in time I think they're going to be okay".

Dave said, "now all we have to do is wait to see what Cat does next", Emily sighed and said, "if her plan succeeded and she is pregnant with Reids child I'm afraid that the worst is yet to come". Hotch sighed and looked at Dave and Emily and said, "how about we head home because I'd really like to hug Jack right now".

Dave said, "and right now I'd love to kiss my beautiful wife", Emily sighed and said, "well then what are we waiting on let's blow this pop stand" causing the trio to laugh as they climbed into their SUVs and headed home. At Casa Rossi Fran was smiling as she watched Penelope playing with Hank, he loved being with her as much as she loved being with him.

Derek smiled and said, "they look good together don't they momma, my son and my baby girl", Fran smiled and said, "they do baby boy and soon she'll be your wife and then the two of you can start practicing for grandbaby number 2 for me". Derek looked at her and said, "maaaa, we've only been engaged 1 day and here you're making plans for more grandbabies"?, Fran grinned and said, "well I'm not getting any younger ya know".

Derek kissed her cheek and said, "don't worry momma me, Hank and Penelope are going to be one big happy family and hopefully soon we'll be welcoming more and more members to our family". Fran looked at Penelope and smiled when she saw Penelope kissing Hanks chubby cheeks, Hank giggled and she said, "are you a good boy, are you a good boy".

Dave walked through the front door and said, "I'm home", Fran smiled and made her way over to her husband and said, "welcome home" before she kissed his lips gently. When they pulled apart Derek said, "how's pretty boy and Jayje"?, Dave said, "it's going to take them some time but I think they're going to be okay", Penelope looked up and said, "what aren't you telling us papa bear"?, Dave said, "well their is a chance that we're going to have an addition to the family soon".

Penelope smiled and said, "my girl, my girl is going to have a baby"?, Dave said, "they went to the hospital to get JJ checked out and then they can start healing as a family". Derek said, "I'm really worried about the kid", Dave said, "me to son, it broke his heart to have to do what he did", Penelope said, "he did what he had to do to save his son".

Dave said, "that's true and if Cats plan succeeded then they have more problems ahead of them", Penelope said, "I need to get on my babies and find out who might has been helping Cat". Dave nodded his head and said, "well I can tell you that Lindsey regrets helping her now, she thought that her and Cat were meant to be together and when she found out what Cat made Reid do it proved to her that Cat was only using her to get her revenge on Reid and his family".

At the hospital JJ, Reid and Henry were sitting in a room waiting on JJs test results, Reid took her by the hand and said, "I love you", JJ said, "and I love you but if I am pregnant this is going to make things harder". Reid said, "right now a baby is exactly what we need, it will give us something to look forward to", she smiled and said, "maybe you're right".

Their attention turned to the door as the doctor walked in, Reid gently squeezed JJ's hand as the doctor said, "I have the results of your 'tests", JJ took a deep breath and said, "wellllllll"?, the doctor smiled and said, "congratulations JJ you're pregnant, around 10 weeks". JJ smiled and then her hand slid down to her stomach and she said, "really"?, the doctor said, "yes really".

Reid pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", Reid looked at Henry and said, "hey buddy, we're going to have a baby, you're going to have a baby brother or baby sister soon". Henry leaned down and kissed JJ on the stomach and said, "I love you and I'm going to be the best big brother everrrr" causing JJ and Reid to smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Why-Ch 17

Derek looked down at his sleeping son and smiled, he then made sure the monitor was on and the night light was on before making his way back downstairs to where his mom, Dave and Penelope were. When he walked over and sat down on the couch he kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "any luck sweetness"?, she looked up at him and said, "yeppers".

Everybody listened as Penelope said, "as a matter of fact I found out who has been helping our quote unquote friend Cat Adams", she let her fingers fly across the screen and then a picture of her accomplice Lionel Wilkins came onto the screen. Penelope said, "officer Wilkins has been getting very friendly with Cat and has been with her a lot lately" .

Dave said, "so are we thinking Wilkins is intimately involved with Cat"?, Derek said, "with Cat Adams anything is possible", Penelope said, "he just recently started working at the institution where Cat is housed". Dave said, "how recent"?, she said, "the very day she was brought in there", Dave said, "well that can't be a coincoincidence how can it"?, they shook their heads and Derek said, "not even a little bit".

Dave pulled out his cell and after a few rings said, "yeah Alvez, I'm gonna need for you to do a little leg work for me" as he got up and walked out of the room and headed through the house. Penelope said, "sooooooo what are we thinking here"?, Derek said, "pull up the footage of Reid and JJ walking up the hall with Cat and see if Wilkins is the guard by her side".

Penelope let her fingers do the walking and she said, "smile for the camera officer Wilkins" as he turned his head to look up the hall", Fran said, "so what does that tell us"?, Derek looked at his mom and said, "that tells us that she's pulling out all of the stops to make sure that she got pregnant by pretty boy for revenge after what we did to her last year".

The Reids walk through their front door and JJ sighs and says, "there's no place like home", Henry ran past them and headed down the hall toward his room, Reid said, "where ya going buddy"?, he said, "gonna play with my cars dad". Reid said, "alrightttttt" as he watched his son disappear into his room at the end of the long hall.

He plopped down on the couch with his wife and said, "I still can't believe that we're going to have another baby", JJ sighed and said, "yeah me either, are we really ready to do this, are we really ready to have another baby"?, Reid put his hand on her stomach and said, "this baby is our little miracle Jayje and with this little one we're all going to heal as a family".

JJ smiled and kissed her husband gently on the lips, he flinched and pulled away, she said, "Spence", he said, "JJ after what I did with Cat, I don't feel worthy of you or your love". JJ straddled his waist and cupped his face in her hands and said, "Spencer Reid, I love you, you and our son are my life and when we bring this little one into this world he or she will add nothing but love to our family".

Reid said, "but", JJ said, "no buts, I love you and you love me and you are worthy of love, of my love, you did what you had to do to get our son back to us, did he hurt watching you do that, yes but I knew that you in no way wanted to be there doing that with her". He shook his head and said, "you are the only woman I've ever loved, you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, you JJ, you" as he claimed her lips with his.

Meanwhile Dave walked back into the living room and Derek said, "so what did you want Luke to do"?, Dave said, "I asked him if he cared to go back to the prison where our dear friend Lindsey was". Penelope said, "what for"?, Dave said, "just to check things out, maybe see what he can find out about our friend officer Wilkins, who knows, we might just find out how deep he is with Cat and Lindsey", they all nodded their heads in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

Why-Ch 18

Several hours later Luke walked into an interrogation room and across the table from him was Lindsey, she looked at him and said, "what do you want, you've already ruined everything for me". Luke said, "ruining your life wasn't my intention, I just have a few questions and you are the only person that has the answers I need".

Lindsey said, "what answers do I have that you would want"?, Luke said, "do you know a Lionel Wilkins"?, she said, "no, that name doesn't sound familiar to me". Luke held out his cell and said, "this is him"?, she looked at him and shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have no idea who he is", Luke said, "well he is helping Cat with her plan".

Lindsey said, "her plan"?, Luke said, "yeah, you know the one to destroy Reid and JJ while getting pregnant with Reids child", Lindsey looked at Luke and said, "h h he was helping her, was she sleeping with him to"?, Luke said, "anything is possible but as of right now we don't have any proof of that". Lindsey said ,"what do you want from me agent"?, Luke said, "the truth".

She blew out a deep breath and sat back in her chair and said, "I've told you the truth, I've told you everything I know and I swear to you I don't know who this Wilkins is, I've never seen him before you flashed me his picture". Lindsey, what was Cats plan"?, Lindsey said, "to kidnap his son and make him pay for what him and his team had done to her".

Luke said, "so their were never any plans for you to kill Henry"?, she said, "no, no, no, I would never hurt that little boy", Luke said, "so where you suppose to give him back"?, she said, "I was". Luke said, "when Lindsey"?, she said, "When I got a call from Cat and not a second before then", he said, "you could have had him for several months while she waited to become pregnant".

Lindsey looked down at her hands and said, "I know that now and I feel so stupid", Luke listened as she said, "here I thought she loved me and wanted to spend the rest of our lives together and then I find out that she's forced Spencer to sleep with her in order to get her pregnant". She sighed and said, "for all I know she's sleeping with her other associate".

Luke said, "well it is possible, did you know that he started working as a guard at the facility where she is the day they brought her in", Lindsey looked up and said, "no I didn't know that". Luke opened his mouth to speak and she said, "it seems I only found out what she wanted me to know and when she wanted me to know it", he nodded his head yes in agreement.

As he stood up Lindsey said, "agent"?, he said, "yes", she said, "how is he doing, Henry I mean"?, Luke said, "he's fine, he's back home with his family and they are healing from what you and Cat did to them as a family". She said, "I'm so sorry for everything that I did to them", he nodded his head and said, 'I'll tell them that".

She weakly smiled and said, "thank you", before walking away Luke said, "what are your feelings toward Cat now"?, Lindsey said, "sadly I'm still in love with her but our connection is over, I can never trust a word she says again". Luke said, "and if her plan succeeded and she is pregnant with Reids child"?, Lindsey said, "if that happens I feel sorry for any child that has her for a mother".

Luke blew out a deep breath and said, "me to Lindsey, me to" as he opened the door and stepped out into hall and walked up the corridor and headed toward the exit at the end of the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

Why-Ch 19

Over the next several weeks Reid seemed to be getting better, that was until he woke up in a cold sweat as he had a nightmare of the night he'd been forced to sleep with Cat at the prison. JJ raised up and said, "it's okay Spence, it's okay, it was only a dream", he laid down on his side and said, "no it wasn't JJ, it was the start of our nightmare".

JJ said, "Spence I thought you were getting better", he sighed and said, "so did I but after that nightmare I think I was wrong", she nodded her head and said, "maybe we should go to see a therapist"?, Reid thought for a minute and said, "I think you're right". She looked at her watch and said, "I'll go check on Henry and then I'll make a few calls and see if I can't get us in today".

At Casa Morgan Derek woke up and found himself alone in bed, he raised up on his elbows and said, "baby gi" and that's when he heard her in the bathroom, he threw back the covers and made his way toward her. He pushed the bathroom door open and saw her on her knees in front of the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

He got a cloth and wet it with cool water and then started wiping her neck, she looked up and he said, "here beautiful wipe your face", she took the cloth and wiped her face. She looked up at Derek and said, "thanks angel fish", he said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "must have been something I ate". He said, "how about I go fix you some tea and toast"?, she said, "yes thank you that sounds good".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "maybe we should take you to the ER and get you checked out", she nodded her head and said, "I think you might be ri" and then another wave of nausea had her once again leaning over the toilet. Derek dropped down to his knees and pulled her hair back and rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to comfort.

At the prison Cat was working in the tkitchen and she said, "ahhhhhhh what is that smell"? as she grabbed her stomach and ran over to the garbage can that was in the corner. Wilkins looked up and saw her at the s wrong garbage can and walked over, he said, "what's wrong inmate"?, she looked up and grinned and said, "I think I'm pregnant".

He said, "well let's get you to the infirmary", she nodded her head and walked beside him as they headed out of the dining hall, as she headed up the hall she couldn't help but smile thinking and hoping that she was indeed pregnant and that her plan had worked. When they got to the infirmary the doctor turned around and said, "what's wrong inmate"?, she said, "I think I'm pregnant mam".

The doctor said, "well hop up on this table and let me draw some blood", she nodded her head as she hopped up onto the table, she watched as the doctor wrapped the band around her arm and inserted the needle into her vein. As she removed the needle after she got the blood she needed Cat said, "ohhhh I'm going to be sick".

The watched as she jumped down and ran over to the garbage can, the doctor handed her a cool cloth and said, "would you like something, some crackers, tea, soda"?, she shook her head and said, "no, right now all I want is for you to get the results and tell me that I'm pregnant". The doctor put it in the machine and pushed a button and she looked up and said, "well in a few minutes we'll know for sure" causing Cat to smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Why-Ch 20

About an hour later Reid and JJ were sitting across from their therapist Mandy Smith, she looked up from their chart and said, "alright where would you like to begin"?, Reid blew out a deep breath and Mandy and JJ listened as he started filling her in on everything that had happened over the past several weeks.

When he was through she said, "first thing Spencer you were forced to sleep with this woman, you didn't have sex with her willingly she raped you, for some reason you feel that you were unfaithful to your wife". Reid said, "I slept with another woman, that's cheating on her", Mandy shook her head and said, "you had no choice, it was either you slept with her or she would have killed your son, right"?, he said, "yes".

JJ said, "he was doing so much better and then this morning he had a nightmare and it brought everything right back", she looked at JJ and said, "have you forgiven Reid for what happened"?, she said, "of course I did, I love Spence and I know that he would never ever cheat on me or hurt me purposely". Reid looked at his wife and said, "you, Henry and this baby that's growing safely right here is my world".

Mandy smiled and said, "congratulnations", JJ said, "thanks", Mandy said, "how far along are you"?, JJ said, "almost 16 weeks along", Mandy said, "were you pregnant before all of this happened"?, she said, "I was I just '. Reid sighed and said, "will I ever get over this"?, Mandy said, "you will, it will take so me time but you and JJ will heal, you will both heal".

Reid said, "what if Cat is pregnant with my child"?, Mandy looked at JJ aind said, "JJ if she is pregnant with Spencers child will you be able to love and accept this child"?, she nodded her head and said, "I can". She reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "if she is pregnant and the baby is Spences then I will love and accept it because it is his" and Reid sighed happily as he gently squeezed her hand.

Derek and Penelope were currently sitting in a room waiting on Penelopes test results, Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you but what if I'm pregnant"?, he smiled at her and said, "then Hank will be having a little brother or sister". She playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "I'm being serious Derek".

He kissed her temple and said, "so am I", she said, "I know we never talked about having kids but", he stopped her babbling by crashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "wow, what was that"?, he said, "I love you Penelope Grace Garcia and if you are pregnant that will be another baby that we can love as our lives together continues".

She smiled and he said, "I love you and I can't wait to marry you", she said, "Derek I" and then their attention turned to the doctor as she walked into the room with Penelopes chart in her hands. She sat down across from them and smiled and said, "congratulations Penelope, you're pregnant", Derek smiled and said, "really"?, she said, "yes, according to the results she's almost 6 weeks along".

Penelope smiled and said, "that's amazing", the doctor said, "you need to get an appointment with an OB as soon as possible", she nodded her head and said, "I will, thanks". Derek smiled and said, "yes thank you doctor, you've just made us the happiest people on earth", the doctor grinned and said, "I'm glad I could give you such good news", a few minutes later Derek and Penelope were walking out of the ER hand in hand.

At the prison Cat looked up at the doctor and said, "welllllll, come on doc, give me the news, am I or ain't I"?, she took a deep breath and said, "you are pregnant Cat, around 6 weeks". Cat put her hands on her stomach and said, "that's wonderful news, just wonderful", the doctor said, "I'll have to get you moved into another part of the prison".

Cat sighed happily and said, "hello in there little Spencey, I'm your mommy and I love you so so much", she bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at Wilkins and said, "I need to get word to Spencer that we're going to be parents'. He leaned in and said, "don't worry I'll make sure a copy of your blood results get to him".

Cat blew out a deep breath and said, "hear that baby, daddy's going to know allllll about you soon and maybe just maybe he'll come and visit you and mommy", she then laid back on the table and said, "everything is falling into place and soon, very soon I'll have everything I've ever wanted".


	21. Chapter 21

Why-Ch 21

On the way back to Fran and Rossis place Dereks cell started beeping, he pulled it off of his belt and saw it was a text from Hotch, Penelope said, "is something wrong hotstuff"?, he said, "nope, it's from Hotch he's inviting everybody over to a barbecue at his place". Penelope said, "ohhhh that sounds good, a family barbecue and momma is starving".

Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "well then let's feed my future wife and child shall we"?, as he then hit the turnoff that lead to the Hotchners address. Penelope smiled and said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that we're going to have a baby", Derek said, "believe it goddess and our little boy or girl is going to be the luckiest baby in the world because he or she is getting you for a momma".

She put her hand on his and said, "this little boy girl is going to be lucky because you are their daddy", he laughed and said, "this baby growing inside you is going to be spoiled rotten". She laughed and said, "ohhhh without a doubt hotstuff, without a doubt, I mean between your mom and sisters and the rest of our family that was certain beautiful, that was for certain".

As they pulled into the driveway and climbed out of their SUV they looked around to see Reid and JJ pulling in behind them, when Reid got out of the car Derek said, "how are you doing pretty boy"?, Reid said, "well actually a lot better we just came back from a therapy session". Derek wrapped his arm around Reids shoulder and said, "I'm glad you're doing better".

JJ got Henry out of the back seat and then watched as Henry ran past them and headed straight toward Jack, Penelope smiled and said, "how are you sunshine"? as she pulled JJ into her arms. JJ said, "doing good, how are you Garcie"?, she said, "ohhhh good, good and I, we have some news to tell everybody later" and JJ grinned and said, "good news I hope".

Derek said, "the best" as they all walked into the back yard, Luke looked up from his conversation with Desiree and said, "what took you all so long"?, and Derek said, "well we're here now and that's all that matters" and everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Fran walked over to Derek and said, "Hanks over there with Dave".

Penelope grinned and said, "awwww look at that, aren't they adorable", Fran said, "ohhhh they've been like that for a while", Derek smiled and said, "Hanks definitely in good hands". Fran said, "that he is baby boy, that he is" as they all walked over to sit down with Emily, Emily grinned and said, "we thought that a cook out was a good way to spend some time as a family".

Reid said, "family time is always great and especially after, well after the past few months", Dave said, "I couldn't have said it better kid", he looked at JJ and said, "how's the morning sickness JJ"?, she said, "gone, I'm in my second trimester thank goodness". Derek looked around and then leaned down and whispered something into Penelopes ear.

She smiled and nodded her head yes and Derek said, "baby girl and I have an announcement to make", everybody looked at them and Derek said, "we found out today that we're going to be adding another member to the family". Fran clapped and said, "ohhhh honey, how far along are you"?, Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "around 6 weeks".

Everybody was congratulating them and Hotch said, "oh Reid this came for you at the BAU", Reid said, "what is it"?, he said, "I don't know, it was delivered to you today so I just brought it with me in case I saw you, I hope you don't mind". Reid said, "no I don't mind, thanks", he opened the envelope and he suddenly got nauseated and weak in the knees.

Derek said, "pretty boy are you alright"?, Reid said, "n n no, no I'm far from alright", Dave said, "what is it son, what's the paper say"?, Reid looked up at his worried family and said, "it's Cats bloodwork". JJ said, "bloodwork, wait don't tell me"?, he nodded his head and said, "she's pregnant, around 6 weeks". He then sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands and said, "this can't be right, this can't be right" as one of his biggest fears came to life.


	22. Chapter 22

Why-Ch 22

JJ was sitting and holding her husbands hand as he took a sip of water, he looked at her and said, "I ruined everything Jayje", JJ said, "you did no such thing Spence, no such thing". He said, "our lives were falling into place and everything was perfect and then I get this in the mail", JJ said, "we will get through this, I love you and you love me, we'll be fine".

Hotch ran his hand over his head and said, "are you kidding me"?, the doctor from the prison was on the other line and she said, "no agent I'm serious, Cat is pregnant, she's around 6 weeks along". Hotch said, "how did my agent get this report"?, the doctor said, "now that I have no idea but I can assure you that I didn't have anything to do with it".

He looked across the room at his devastated friend and said, "I'll talk to the warden and see if I can get another test", the doctor said, "of course, I can't say I blame you, you're more than welcome to have her tested as much as you want to agent but it's going to turn up positive". Hotch said, "thank you doctor", she said, "any time and I'm so sorry agent, I'm sure this is the last thing you wanted to have happen".

After the call ended Hotch walked over to Reid and said, "I just talked to the doctor at the prison and the test was positive, their is no doubt that she's pregnant, around 6 weeks". Reid said, "and it was about 6 weeks when I did what I did", JJ said, "what about having a doctor of our choice go in and do the testing"?, Hotch said, "I talked to the doctor about that and she said that we were welcome to do just that".

JJ said, "don't worry Spence maybe the test was wrong"?, he shook his head and said, "no, no it's not, I get raped and she gets pregnant", he then pulled away from JJ and got up and ran out into the back yard. Derek said, "let me" and then he kissed Penelope on the cheek and took off across the room to head outside to talk to Spencer.

Reid ran over to the huge tree in the back yard and plopped down, he laid his head against the tree and said, "why me, why did this have to happen to me"?, he then closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. Derek walked over and sat down beside him and said, "I know how you feel Reid", Reid opened his eyes and said, "Morgan, no you don't".

Derek said, "I was raped over and over when I was a little boy", Reid said, "I know and I'm so sorry for you so on that point I know that you can relate but finding out today that Cat is pregnant with my child ruins everything that Jayje and I have been working for". Derek said, "only if you let it", Reid said, "how can I not let it"?, Derek turned to face his friend and swallowed hard as he readied to speak.

Reid listened as Derek said, "she got what she wanted from you if she is indeed pregnant but it can only ruin your life if you let it", Reid took a deep breath as Derek said, "JJ loves you and you love her and nothing or nobody can come between that". Reid nodded his head and said, "I know but I", Derek said, "don't you dare say that you cheated on her because you didn't Reid, you were raped, you didn't willingly have sex with her, she forced you into sex in order to save Henry".

Derek put his hand on Reids arm and said, "I understand the feelings that you're having of being dirty, unworthy of love and of thinking that your life is over because pretty boy I felt that way, when I was a little boy I wanted to die, I actually wanted to die". Reid said, "what happened to change your mind"?, he said, "knowing that if I completely gave up that meant that Carl Buford would win and I wasn't about to let that happen".

Reid said, "so you fought back and led a happy life in spite of what he did to you"?, Derek said, "absolutely, living a long and happy life with JJ and your children is the best revenge against Cat". Derek said, "if she is indeed pregnant with your child and not somebody elses then you and JJ can take this baby and raise it with Henry and the other little miracle she's carrying right now".

Reid said, "how do I know that she wants that child, I'm not even sure if I want it or not"?, Derek opened his mouth to speak but before he could JJ said, "because even though the baby is growing inside Cat Adams you, you my loving husband are that babies father and I will love that baby because he or she is part you", he said, "really"?, she nodded her head and said, "really Spence".

Derek got up and JJ took his place and said, "I love you Spence, you're the love of my life and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, we can't let Cat win, we can't let her take our happiness". Derek stood there smiling as Reid said, "you're right Jayje, you're right", JJ smiled and said, "of course I am" and then she leaned in and claimed Reids lips with hers.

Derek took his cue and turned around and headed back inside, when he stepped through the door Luke said, "is he gonna be alright"?, Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw JJ and Reid cuddled up in the back yard and said, "he's going to be fine, they're going to be fine". Luke smiled and said, "good because they deserve the best of everything'.

Derek said, "so do you man, so do you", Luke looked at Desiree and said, "thanks man I appreciate that", Derek then said, "as long as you're good to my sister and are good to her I'm happy for you but if you". Luke said, "you don't have to worry about anything else happening because I'm head over heels in love with your sister and nothing is gonna change that" causing Derek to smile as he watched Luke walk over and pull Desiree into his arms and gently press his lips against hers.


	23. Chapter 23

Why-Ch 23

The next morning Reid, Hotch and JJ headed to the prison, they wanted to be there while the doctor of their choice drew the blood, JJ picked her OB as the doctor because she had known her and trusted her for years. As Cat was led into the room she smiled and said, "well hello lover", Reid blew out a deep breath and intertwined fingers with JJ.

Cat said, "awww how sweet but holding hands isn't going to change the fact that growing right here inside me is our child, OUR CHILD", Reid said, "if you are pregnant with my child when he or she is born JJ and I will raise them with our children". Cat said, "no, no, never you will never raise my child with her, our child belongs with us, with you and me Spencey".

JJ leaned forward and said, "that's not going to happen Cat and just so you know you might have succeeded in getting pregnant but you didn't succeed in breaking us up, we're together and more in love than ever. Cat watched as JJs hand slid down to her growing baby bump she then said, "well it looks like Spencey has been a busy man lately".

Reid said, "shut up Cat and let the doctor draw your blood and the sooner we get the results the sooner we're out of here", Cat said, "awwwww but Spencey don't you want to spend time with me and your child"?, he said, "with you no but if that child growing inside you is mine then I will spend the rest of my life loving him or her and making sure that they have a life filled with love and happiness".

The trio of agents watched as the doctor drew the blood out of Cats arm and put a bandaid on her arm, she then looked at then and said, "it won't be long now and then you'll know the results". Reid looked at the smiling Cat Adams and said, "if you are pregnant then when it's safe for us to find out who the father is we'll do it so that I'll know for sure if this baby is mine or not".

The doctor looked at them and said, "you can test for paternity at 5 months", Cat said, "is it safe for the baby"?, she said, "as with any tests done to the baby while it's inside you everything is dangerous and can cause accidental miscarriage". Cat shook her head and said, "no, no, no I won't let you do anything that could cost me my baby, not after everything I had to do to get it".

Cat looked at Reid and said, "surely you don't want to put the baby at risk, not when you can wait till he or she is born and do the testing then", he looked at JJ and she said, "of course he doesn't, if this is his child then we'll take every precaution to make sure it's safe". Cat sighed and said, "you're such a good mommy aren't you JJ"?, Reid sighed and said, "she's the best and my child with you will have the best mom in her".

Cat said, "why do you say such stuff to me, why Spencey, why, we both know that you loved being inside me, our moans filled that room as we made mad passionate love and produced this little angel right here". Reid looked at her and said, "WE DIDN'T MAKE LOVE, YOU RAPED ME CAT, YOU FORCED ME TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU OR YOU WOULD KILL HENRY".

Everybody looked at her and she said, "well that's true if you want to get technical about it but we all know that the two of us were connected the last time we met Spencey and it's our connection that gave me this baby, our baby". Reid shook his head and said, "it's your sick sick mind that came up with this plan to take our child and force me to sleep with you, not any kind of connection".

The next few minutes everybody was pretty much quiet until the doctor walked back over to them and said, "I have the results", Reid and JJ intertwined their fingers and the doctor said, "the first tests were correct, she is pregnant around 6 weeks along". Reid looked at Cat and said, "when this child is born I'll be there and if he or she is mine we'll take steps to ensure that my child is with us".

Cat jumped up and said, "NOOOOOOOOO THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN", the guards charged into the room and pulled her away and as JJ, Reid, Hotch and the doctor headed up the hall they heard her screaming, "YOU'LL NEVER GET MY BABY SPENCEY, NEVERRRRRRRRR".


	24. Chapter 24

Why-Ch 24

On the way home from their visit to the prison the team got a case, Hotch looked at Reid and JJ and said, "when this case is over I want the two of you to take some time off". Reid said, "Hotch I" and Hotch said, "that's not a request Spencer".

Reid nodded his head and said, "okay, okay", JJ said, "we could pack Henry up and go visit your mom, it's been a while since we've seen her". Reid smiled and said, "and we can tell her about this one right here" as he rubbed her stomach lovingly.

Hotch said, "I'll drop the two of you off at your place so you can grab your gobags", JJ nodded her head and said, "I'll call the sitter and let her know that we're heading out on a case". Hotch nodded his head and said, "we'll all meet back at the jet as soon as possible".

About an hour later Dave looked up and said, "the gangs all here", Hotch nodded his head and said, "I'll go let the pilot know that we're ready to take off". Emily leaned over and said, "how's he doing"?, JJ took a deep breath and said, "not good Em, not good at all and after this case is over we're on a break for a little while".

Emily said, "maybe that will help you two to heal", JJ nodded her head and said, "that's what we were thinking to so we're going to go visit Spences mom, she doesn't know about the new baby or should I say babies yet". Hotch walked back and sat down and about a minute later they were making their way down the runway.

The case lasted almost a week and if it hadn't been for Penelope and her computer genius they never would have caught the unsub when they did. When the jet landed at the airport Hotch said, "enjoy your time with your mother", Reid nodded his head and said, "that's the plan, hopefully away from everything we'll be able to relax and heal as a family".

As they watched the car carrying the Reids pull away from the landing strip Dave said, "I hope this time off helps the kid, he's not doing to good". Hotch said, "they're all going through hell right now and adding to the fact that on top of everything Cat is pregnant isn't helping".

Emily put her hand on her husbands shoulder and said, "it breaks my heart to see them going through this", they finished loading their gobags into their cars. When he closed the trunk Hotch said, "me to Em, me to", Dave sighed and said, "well with the team down 3 people now I guess we're down until Reid and JJ get back".

Hotch smiled and said, "I talked to the director and our newest old member will be in the office tomorrow", Emily said, "newest old member, you mean"?, Hotch said, "yep, Morgan is back on the team, I called him on the jet and he couldn't be happier about being back to work with the team".

Luke said, "is their any chance that the baby Cat's carrying isn't Reids"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "yeah, sure but everybody has agreed to wait until after the baby is born to do the DNA testing". Luke said, "if the baby is Reids what's going to happen, will he take the baby and raise it"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "that's the plan, I've already talked to JJ and that's what she told me".

Luke said, "I really feel for them, here they've got a baby on the way and now Cat's pregnant on top of all of that, somethings got to give and give soon". Dave said, "truer words have never been spoken Luke" as they all climbed into their cars and pulled away from the airstrip.


	25. Chapter 25

Why-Ch 25

When their plane landed the Reids headed straight to the sanitarium where Diana Reid lived, as they walked through the front door Reid blew out a deep breath hoping that they had a good visit. They walked down the hall toward Dianas room and when they looked in they saw her sitting in front of the window looking at a photo album.

Reid cleared his throat and Diana looked toward the door and smiled, she put the album down and said, "Spencer" as she walked toward him with her arms wide open. He hugged her and said, "hi mom", she said, "I don't remember you telling me you were coming, is something wrong"?, he said, "we just really missed you".

She walked over and sat down and Reid sat down beside her and JJ and Henry sat across from her, she smiled at Henry and said, "my aren't you growing up so big and strong". Henry grinned and said, "just like daddy"?, Diana smiled proudly and said, "yes Henry just like your daddy".

The little family talked, laughed and looked at pictures for a while before Henry whispered, "momma I need to potty", JJ stood up and said, "okay come on buddy". Diana smiled and said, "awwww I see I'm going to have another grandbaby", Reid said, "yeah mom, what do you think about that"?, Diana put her hand on her sons arm and said, "any child that has you for a father is a lucky child".

JJ said, "I couldn't have said it better Diana" as she then led Henry from the room so that Reid and his mother could have some time alone to talk. Diana looked at her son and said, "Spencer why don't you tell me what's really wrong"?, he said, "mom I'm fine, I promise".

She said, "Spencer I know you better than you know yourself and today I'm having a good day and I can tell that something is wrong so spill it". He blew out a deep breath and nodded his head yes as he spent the next little while filling his mother in on everything that had been going on in his life.

Diana looked at her son and when he was done she said, "oh you poor thing, you guys went through so much", Reid wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face and said, "I felt so dirty mom, I cheated on my wife, I had no choice, if I hadn't done what she wanted she would have killed my son".

Diana said, "Spencer look at me", he looked up and she said, "you were raped son, you didn't willingly cheat on Jennifer, it was either you sleep with this sick woman or she would kill your child, your flesh and blood". Reid nodded his head and said, "and we found out yesterday that Cat is pregnant to, she's around 6 weeks pregnant".

He looked at his mother and said, "I feel like such a failure as a husband and father", Diana shook her head and said, "nothing could be further from the truth". Reid said, "mom I" and she said, "I know that I'm not coherent a lot anymore thanks to this disease but I am today and I can proudly and honestly say that you are an amazing husband, father and son".

She then pulled her son into her arms and said, "I love you Spencer, I always have and I always will", he wrapped his arms lovingly around his mother and hugged her. As he hugged her he had never felt more love in his life and that love helped him realize that he hadn't done anything wrong but only did what he had to do in order to save his child.

JJ and Henry walked back into the room and Henry said, "grandma"?, Diana said, "yes Henry"?, he said, "wanna go outside and walk in the garden"?, she stood up and said, "I think that would be lovely Henry, simply lovely". Henry held out his hand and said, "me to grandma, me to" as Diana slid her hand in Henrys as they headed outside to spend more time together as a family.

Reid held out his hand and said, "shall we Mrs. Reid"?, she slid her hand happily into his and said, "we shall Mr. Reid, we shall" as they followed Henry and Diana out of the room and up the hall that led them to the garden.


	26. Chapter 26

Why-Ch 26

The next week flew by as Reid, JJ and Henry had a blast with Diana, she had stayed lucid all week and completely enjoyed her visit with her family. The Reid family were currently on their way back home completely relaxed and ready to face their lives back in Virginia.

Penelope had kept them updated on the case the team including her new fiancée were on, they had gotten called away the day after Reid and JJ had left for their trip and were still gone. Penelope was so happy because when the team got home everybody was going to start planning her wedding.

She wanted a small wedding with only family and friends but Derek knew from past talks that she what kind of wedding she really wanted and he wanted to make sure that she got it. Reid, JJ and Henry walked through their front door and Henry ran past them and straight toward his room.

JJ giggled and said, "it's good to be home again", Reid pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her lips gently and said, "don't get me wrong I loved spending time with mom but being home with you and Henry feels amazing". JJ rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you Spencer Reid and I'm so proud of you".

He said, "proud of me, why"?, she said, "you have been through so much these past few months and you are rising above everything and moving on". Reid said, "well I couldn't do anything with your love and support Jayje", she bit down on her bottom lip and then pulled away.

Reid said, "where are you going"?, she said, "I'll be right back", he watched as she walked down to the end of the hall and checked on Henry. When she got back into the living room she said, "he's exhausted, he's sleeping", Reid said, "soooooo if he's sleeping that means that you and I can".

JJ kissed his lips gently and said, "that means that you and I can use these pregnancy hormones that I've been wanting to use on you allll day". He intertwined their fingers and said, "well let's not waste any of those hormones" as he led her down the hall toward their bedroom.

At the BAU Penelope was letting her fingers fly across the computer, she was looking up something for B team when she heard a knock at her door. She turned around and said, "come in", the door opened and Anderson said, "sorry to bother you Penelope but you have a visitor".

She said, "a visitor, who is it"?, he said, "Savannah Morgan", Penelope swallowed hard and said, "thanks Anderson, send her in", he nodded his head and said, "okay". She blew out a deep breath and said, "you can do this Garcie, you can do this", Savannah walked through the door and looked at her.

She stood up and Savannah said, "welllllll lookey here, the slut is pregnant", Penelope said, "what is it that you want Savannah"?, Savannah said, "is that baby growing inside you my husbands"?, Penelope said, "you're divorced Savannah, he divorced you for cheating on him and he's got custody of Hank".

Savannah walked over and said, "answer my question, is that baby growing inside you Dereks"?, Penelope held up her hand to reveal a huge engagement ring and she said, "yes, yes this baby is Dereks". Savannah slapped her hard across the face and said, "I want my family back and nobody, not you or anybody else is going to stop me".

Penelope put her hand on her face and said, "get out", Savannah said, "I'm not going anywhere", Penelope picked up her phone and said, "I need security to my lair now". Savannah stood there with her hands crossed in front of her looking at and yelling at Penelope until the guards came to the door.

Penelope then said, "please remove her and don't let her back in here under any circumstances", Anderson walked into the room and saw her reddened cheek and said, "place her under arrest". Savannah said, "arrest, for what"?, Anderson said, "for assaulting a federal agent".

He then led Penelope from the room and said, "don't worry she won't be bothering you anymore", as they headed toward the lounge he said, "we need to get some ice on that cheek". As he handed her an ice pack he said, "I'm afraid that you're going to have one healthy bruise there".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "just when things were going sooooooo good", Anderson said, "I'm so sorry Penelope", she said, "it's not your fault Anderson but thanks". He smiled and said, "how about you finish whatever you're working on and then I'll drive you home"?, she said, "you don't have to do that".

Anderson said, "I'd feel better if you're not alone", she smiled and said, "thanks Anderson", he smiled and said, "any time Penelope, any time" as they headed back toward her office so she could finish her work. About an hour later Penelope grabbed her things and sighed happily as she headed toward the elevator.

As the doors closed Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and wondered how she was going to be able to explain the big bruise that was forming on her cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

Why-Ch 27

When they got home Anderson opened the front door and went in and checked everything out, when he was walking toward the kitchen he ran into Fran. She said, "ohhhh, excuse me", Anderson said, "sorry Mrs. Rossi, didI hurt you"?, she said, "no honey I'm alright".

He turned to face Penelope and said, "everything's okay, I'll wait by the door until the locals get here", Fran said, "why are the police coming he" and that's when she saw the bruise on her future daughter in laws face. She said, "ohhh honey what happened"?, Penelope said, "Savannah".

Fran said, "Savannah, what's she doing here"?, Penelope said, "she said, she said", Fran said, "come with me and let's get you some tea". Penelope nodded her head yes as she followed Fran toward the kitchen, she sat down and after a few sips of tea she looked at Fran and took a deep breath.

Penelope said, "she came to my office and she said that she wanted her family back", Fran put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "Derek doesn't want her, I know for a fact that he was getting ready to kick her to the curb the night she told him that she was pregnant with Hank".

Penelope said, "I've been in love with Derek since the day I met him but things were never right, either I was with somebody else or he was". Fran nodded her head and said, "Derek's told me the same thing several times, he had been wanting to break things off with Savannah for over a month and the very night he was getting ready to tell her she lays the news on him that he was going to be a daddy".

Fran sighed and said, "not that I regret my grandson in the least but I wanted my son to be happy to and he just wasn't happy with Savannah, his heart always longed for something or someone else". Penelope weakly smiled when Fran said, "honey that somebody was you Penelope, you".

Penelope and Fran sat and talked for a few more minutes before she stood up and moaned in pain, Fran said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope grabbed her stomach and said, "the baby, I can't lose this baby Fran". Fran grabbed her purse and said, "Desiiiiii, I need you".

Desiree came down the stairs and said, "yeah ma", Fran said, "I'm going to take Penelope to the ER, I need you to stay with Hank okay"?, Desi said, "yeah ma no problem". Fran hurried to the door and when she opened it Anderson was getting ready to go down the steps and head down the walk.

He looked and saw Fran with her arm around Penelope and said, "what's wrong Mrs. Rossi"?, Fran said, "I'm taking her to the ER she's having bad pains in her stomach". Anderson picked her up and said, "let's not take any chances", Fran nodded her head as she ran ahead and opened the door.

Before Fran got into the car she said, "Desi call Derek and let him know what's going on", Desi said, "okay ma", she then watched as Fran shut the door and Anderson started the car and raced away from the house. Desi ran over and picked up her cell and dialed her brothers number.

After a few rings he heard, "Derek pleaseeeee tell me you're on your way home", he said, "yeah we just landed, we wanted to surprise momma and Penelope". Desi said, "you need to get to the ER as soon as possible", Derek said, "ER why, what happened"?, Desi said, "it's Penelope, she's having bad pains in her stomach".

Derek said, "I'm on my way", Desi said, "be careful big brother", he said, "always Desi, always", after the call ended he said, "I've got to get to the ER baby girls having bad pains in her stomach". The team watched as he raced away from the airstrip, the others looked at each other and then hopped into their SUVs and headed toward the hospital.


	28. Chapter 28

Why-Ch 28

Fran was standing beside Penelope and was holding her hand as the doctor hooked her up to the fetal monitor, Penelope looked up and said, "my baby, please tell me my baby is alright". The doctor said, "I'm going to do an ultrasound okay Penelope"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, yeah, do anything it takes to save this baby".

Penelope looked up and said, "I need Derek", Fran said, "Desi was going to call him", Penelope said, "he's across the U. S. but I need him here". Fran said, "he'll be here soon honey", Penelope moaned in pain as another sharp pain hit in her stomach, she said, "Derek where are you I need you".

Derek skidded to a stop at the ER entrance, he jumped out and flashed his badge at desk and said, "Penelope Garcia", the nurse said, "follow me". Derek quickly followed the nurse and when they stopped outside Penelopes room the nurse said, "she's in a lot of pain".

Derek said, "the baby"?, the nurse said, "the doctor is doing an ultrasound right now", she then pushed the door open and Derek ran into the room and straight over to her. Fran stepped back and Derek took her place, he instantly took Penelopes hand in his and kissed her gently on the lips.

He saw the bruise on her cheek and said, "what happened to your face"?, she said, "not now pleaseeeee" as another sharp pain hit her. Derek said, "doctor is the baby alright"?, she looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope I'm going to have to give you something to calm you down".

She shook her head and said, "no please, nooooo", the doctor said, "if we can't calm you down their is a chance that you could miscarry and I know you don't want that". She said, "no, no I can't lose this baby", the doctor asked for 500 ccs of valium and Derek, Penelope and Fran watched as the needle was inserted into her IV port.

Derek said, "I love you baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to handsome", the meds started kicking in and her eyes got heavy. Derek said, "go ahead and sleep I'm not going anywhere, I promise", she gently squeezed his hand and then closed her eyes.

The doctors and nurses worked feverishly to get her condition to stabilize, Derek sat there wondering what happened because the last time he talked to her everything was fine. The doctor said, "I'm going to need you two to step out", Derek said, "I want to stay".

Fran said, "come on honey they need room to work on Penelope and the baby", the doctor said, "I'll come out and brief you on her condition as soon as I can". Derek nodded his head and reluctantly stepped out into the hall with his mom, when they were alone he said, "what happened, why is her face bruised"?, Fran said, "Derek I".

He ran his hand over his head and said, "please momma, please tell me what happened"?, she said, "it was Savannah, she caused the bruise and the stress from her visit caused these pains". Derek said, "Savannah, WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE"?, Fran said, "calm down honey".

Derek said, "CALM DOWN, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE WOMAN I LOVE AND OUR UNBORN CHILD ARE IN THERE MOMMA". Fran said, "honey you need to try to calm down because when the doctor comes out and briefs us Penelope is going to need you".

He nodded his head and blew out a deep breath, they both sat down and Fran put her hand in his, she said, "Penelope and that baby are both fighters and they're going to fight to come back to us baby boy". He reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face and said, "I can't lose them momma, I can't lose them".

Fran pulled her son into her arms and rocked him back and forth as she tried to comfort him now when he needs her most


	29. Chapter 29

Why-Ch 29

Reid sat beside JJ and he glanced up at her and she said, "I know what you're thinking", he said, "and what am I thinking of inquisitive one"?, she grinned and said, "you're thinking about what if it were me in there and not Penelope, right"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah you're right".

JJ caressed Reids cheek and said, "I'm fine, me and the baby are both fine", she took his hand and put it on her stomach and said, "see, we're both fine". He leaned down and kissed her baby bump and said, "I love you, Henry and this little baby so much and I can't imagine my life without you, any of you".

JJ said, "we're here and we're not going anywhere Spence", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you Jayje", she smiled lovingly at him and said, "and I love you Spence". Spencer cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "how long can this take momma, I need to be in there with her and the baby I" and then the door opened and the doctor stepped out into the hall. Derek and Fran jumped up and said in unison, "how is she"?, the doctor said, "we've managed to stop the pain and spotting for now".

Fran said, "are you afraid she's going to miscarry"?, the doctor bit down on her bottom lip and said, "right now she's stable and we need to keep her calm to keep her that way". Derek said, "can I see her"?, he said, "yes but before you two go in their is something that I need to talk to you about".

They walked away from the door and sat back down, the doctor said, "for the rest of this pregnancy I want her to stay on bed rest, now she can get up and go to the bathroom and maybe walk around a little but no exertion". Fran said, "don't worry when she gets released when my son is away on work my future daughter in law will be with me and I can promise you that she'll get her rest".

Derek said, " what are the chances of the babies survival doctor"?, she put her hand on his and said, "if we can keep her calm and on bed rest I see no reason why the baby shouldn't survive". He smiled and said, "that's great news", the doctor nodded her head and said, "yes it is but we need to make sure that she stays as calm as possible because if she has another episode like todays I can't promise the survival of her or the baby".

Fran said, "we'll make sure she stays calm doctor", the doctor said, "I'd like to keep her here for observation for a few days just to make sure that the pains and spotting have stopped". Derek said, "can I stay with her"?, she said, "yes, yes of course Derek that's fine".

He smiled and then him and Fran opened the door and walked through the door, when Derek saw her smiling face he walked over and leaned down and kissed her lips gently. When they pulled apart he said, "you scared me momma", his hand slid down to her stomach and said, "I love you both so much".

She sighed and said, "sorry hotstuff I didn't mean to scare you", he said, "don't worry about that now, our focus right now is to keep you calm". She nodded her head and said, "yes, I know the doctor discussed everything with me before she went out to talk to you and Fran".

Fran said, "when you get better we'll get you back to our house and make sure that you and my grandbaby get all of the rest you need", she grinned and said, "thank you". Derek said, "alright sooooooo what would you like to do"?, Penelope said, "well do you think we could work on our wedding plans"?, Derek said, "no stress baby girl".

She said, "no stress hotstuff, I want a quickie wedding with a justice of the peace and the rest of our family", he smiled and said, "when you get better and get out of here that's what we'll do". Penelope grinned and said, "I love you", he said, "and I love you baby girl, now and forever".

Fran then watched as her son leaned down and gently kissed his future brides lips, she knew then that her son had indeed met his soulmate, the other part of his heart and the woman that he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, Penelope.


	30. Chapter 30

Why-Ch 30

The next few days passed by slowly at least for Penelope, she hated hospitals, she always had and now that she was on bed rest and in the hospital she wasn't a happy camper. Derek stayed pretty much by her side the entire time she was in the hospital, he didn't want her to be alone, he wanted her to know that he was there for her and the baby.

Once she was released and was able to go home she was relieved because at least at the Rossi mansion she could spend time with the rest of her family and that she was looking forward to. Derek put their things in one of the huge downstairs bedrooms because he didn't want his baby girl to have to climb the huge staircase.

She was currently laying against the headboard of a very comfortable bed while Hank slept beside her and Clooney was at her feet at the bottom of the bed, he wanted to be able to keep an eye on his mommy. Derek walked into the room and smiled, she looked up and said, "there you are, where have you been, I've missed you angel fish"?, he walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I had a few surprises to arrange".

Penelope said, "surprises, what kind of surprises"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "good ones, I promise you're going to love them", she winked at him and said, "well then when do my surprises start"?, he looked at his watch and said, "just as soon as the rest of our family gets here". Penelope said, "well JJ and Reid are at the OBs office".

Derek said, "ahhhh yes, today's the day that they hope to find out the sex of baby number 2"?, Penelope said, "me, the all seeing, all knowing oracle that I am predict another little boy". Derek said, "and what about this little one growing right here, what do you predict here"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "hmmmmm, I'm predicting a little girl".

Derek smiled and said, "that would mean that I would have two baby girls to love", she sighed and said, "that's a title I don't mind sharing", he grinned and said, "I love you". She said, "and I love you hotstuff", he took a deep breath and said, "momma just fixed some double chocolate" and she said, "yes", he said, "but you don't even know what it is", she said ,"you had me at double chocolate", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll be right back" and she laid there watching as he walked out of the room.

Across town at the OBs office Reid smiled and said, "I think we're going to have another little boy", JJ nodded her head and said, "me to", Reid said, "and if it is a little boy I have the perfect name". JJ said, "and what name is that"?, he smiled and said, "welllll let's just wait and see if you are in fact having another little boy", she sighed and said, "alrightttt".

The door opened and the doctor walked in and said, "alright are we ready to see the baby and hopefully find out the sex today"?, JJ and Reid in unison said, "we are" causing the doctor to smile. A few minutes later Reid intertwined fingers with his wife as the doctor turned the screen around and said, "alright the baby is cooperating with us today".

JJ smiled and said, "are we having a boly or girl this time doctor"?, she grinned and said, "congratulations you two, it's a boy", Reids free hand slid down to her stomach and he said, "daddy loves you Michael Derek Reid". JJ smiled and said, "I love it", Reid gently squeezed her hand and said, "I love you Jayje", she said, "and I love you Spence and I love you" as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.


	31. Chapter 31

Why-Ch 31

A few minutes later the Reids walked out of the OBs office with several copies of their latest ultrasound in their hands, JJ smiled and said, "I can't wait to give one of these to Garcie, she's going to love it". Reid nodded his head and said, "how about we head over there now and give it to her"?, JJ said, "I like that idea Spence" as they climbed into their car.

Meanwhile at casa Rossi Penelope was smiling as she looked at things for the nursery, Derek sat down beside her and said, "ohhhh look at that" as he pointed to a beautiful crib in the middle of the screen. Penelope said, "I can just see our baby in this can't you"?, he kissed her temple and said, "I can", Penelope looked up at him and said, "I guess we'll have to postpone our wedding won't we"?, Derek looked at her and said, "why, have you changed your mind about making an honest man of me"?, she said, "no".

Derek said, "well the why do we have to postpone our wedding"?, she said, "well I can't exactly get up and move around a lot right now", Derek said, "no that's true but you can stand up long enough for us to get married". She smiled and said, "how about we call the others and see if we can make this wedding happen hnow, today"?, Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love the way you think goddess" as he stood up and pulled his cell out and started making calls.

Reid and JJ were only a few minutes away from Daves when JJ said, "Spence", he said, "yeah Jayje", she took a deep breath and said, "how was Cat doing when you called to check on her this morning"?, Reid gripped the steering wheel and said, "Jayje I". JJ put her hand on his leg and said, "she's pregnant with your child", Reid said, "well we know she's pregnant but we don't know if it's mine or Wilkins".

JJ said, "okay, okay but she is pregnant and for now she's getting the benefit of the doubt", Reid sighed as she said, "how was she doing today"?, Reid swallowed hard and said, "she's fine". JJ said, "Spence I can totally understand your hesitance about this baby, you were raped Spence, raped and it broke my heart to have to watch it but I know in my heart that you only did what you had to do to save our son".

Tears streamed down his face and he said, "I would have rather died myself than to lose our son and the fact that I had to sleep with her killed a part of me Jayje, part of me is dead right now and I don't know if it will ever be alive again". She said, "I love you Spencer Reid, I always have and I always will and we will get through this, you, me, Henry and this little boy inside me and when the baby Cat's carrying is born we'll go from there".

As they pulled up in front of the Rossi house and turned the car off Reid said, "and if this baby is mine"?, JJ said, "then we will take him or her and raise them with Henry and Michael". Reid said, "could you really truly love that child if it's mine"?, JJ touched his face and said, "if that baby is yours I will love it because it's part you Spence", he leaned in and said, "I love you" before claiming her lips with his.

They pulled apart and climbed out of their car and headed up the path toward the huge porch, when they stepped up Reid raised his hand and knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door opened and Derek smiled and said, "hey guys I was just getting ready to call you". JJ said, "is something wrong with Garcie or the baby"?, Derek said, "oh no nothings wrong".

Reid and JJ both smiled as Derek said, "we've decided to get married", Reid said, "I thought you already did that"?, Derek said, "no pretty boy that's not what I mean", Reid said, "I'm not following". Derek said, "well since baby girl is on bed rest and can't get up and do everything she'd planned to do we're going to do it today, we're going to get married today.

JJ smiled and said, "that's great news" as she wrapped her arms around him, JJ said, "if you two gentlemen will excuse me I'm going to go see how the bride is doing", both men nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched her disappear around the corner.


	32. Chapter 32

Why-Ch 32

The rest of the family arrived and quickly started working to make the wedding a success, Hotch had arranged for the marriage license, Dave had arranged for an old friend to perform the ceremony while the others worked on a small reception and helping the bride and groom get dressed for their big day.

Before JJ and Emily helped Penelope into a white sundress they called her doctor and got the okay, Penelope was now nervously sitting on the bed doing what she'd been doing since she got home, resting. JJ rubbed her pregnant stomach and said, "I swear he's kicking up a storm", Emily and Penelope looked at each other and then at JJ and said, "he's kicking"?, JJ said, "yeah we're having another boy and we already have his name picked out".

Emily said, "come on, come on, tell us, tell us", JJ laughed and said, "his name is Michael Derek Reid", Penelope said, "awwwww my little nephews name is adorable, I love it". JJ said, "I have to admit something", her friends looked on and Emily said, "are you nervous about the whole you and Cat being pregnant thing"?, JJ bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I am".

Penelope said, "Jayje nobody blames you at all, you've been through everything that he has, you were forced to watch as they did what they did, Cat being the sick person she is made you watch as she raped your husband". JJ said, "I love Spence and I don't know what I would do without him", Emily said, "and he loves you Jayje, you, Henry, this baby and Diana are his world".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "that's right, you're just as special to him as he is to you and once the baby Cat's carrying is born you and my heap of gray matter can start healing again as a family". JJ smiled and said, "Spence asked me if I could love the baby if it was his", Emily said, "and what did you tell him"?, JJ said, "I told him the truth".

Emily said, "and that was"? JJ said, "I told him that if he's the father I would love the baby because it's a part of him", Penelope said, "it broke him inside to have to sleep with her Jayje". JJ wiped away a tear and said, "I know, I know, he only did what he had to do in order to save our son", Penelope and Emily nodded their heads yes in agreement.

In another part of the house Reid laughs as he watches Derek pace back and forth, Derek said, "hey pretty boy I've never done this before", Reid said, "it's completely normal to be nervous on your wedding day". Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I love her so much", Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "and she loves you just as much".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "when she collapsed I was so afraid that I'd lost her and the baby", Reid nodded his head and said, "that's understandable, completely understandable"ty, Derek said, "how are you doing"?, Reid said, "me, I'm fine", Derek said, "pretty boy I know better, I know that you're devastated inside and out".,

Reid said, "I am, JJ and Henry are my life and now we're bringing not 1 but possibly 2 more babies into the world and I don't know if it's fair of me to ask JJ to accept a baby I was forced to have with another woman". Derek said, "let me tell you what I know about Jayje", Reid listened as Derek said, "she's an amazing woman and she loves you with her whole heart".,

Reid smiled as Derek said, "she loves you and if the baby is yours she will love that baby because she loves you", they were pulled from their conversation by Fran walking into the room carrying Hank. Derek smiled and said, "hey buddy don't you look adorable"?, Fran said, "the girls are almost finished with Penelope so I thought you might want a little father/son time".

Derek said, "I'm always ready for father/son time", Reid said, "speaking of kids, Jayje and I found out that we're going to have another son", Derek said, "congratulations pretty boy". Reid said, "thank you", Fran said, "you've still got a little while to come up with a name", Reid said, "we already have his name picked out".

Derek said, "already, wow, well what name did you pick"?, said, "Michael Derek Reid:", Derek said, "I I I'm honored", Reid said, "my little dude is gonna need his uncle Derek". Derek hugged Reid with his free arm and said, "and uncle Derek will be here for him, you can count on that", Fran smiled and said, "awwww my two boys I am so proud of you both" causing Derek and Reid to smile.

Dave walked into the room and said, "okay so where are we doing this"?, Derek said, "how about right here in front of the fireplace"?, Dave said, "works for me, we're all here and ready aren't we"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "we are, now all we need is a bride". Dave said, "that's my cue, if you will all excuse me I'll go get kitten and then we can get this party started" and they stood there watching as Dave walked out of the room and headed down the hall toward Penelope.


	33. Chapter 33

Why-Ch 33

Desiree was in the kitchen putting the last of the sandwiches into the fridge when she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist and then to warm lips on the side of her neck. She said, "Tom what are you doing here, Luke will be here any time now", Luke whirled her around and said, "I'll show you Tom" and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart she laughed and said, "I just had to do it" ,Luke said, "yeah I know, I know, picking on the husband", Desi said, "shhhhh nobody knows that we snuck off and got married yet". Luke said, "well don't you think we should tell them"?, she said, "we will but not right now, today is Derek and Penelopes day not ours".

Luke smiled and said, "I love you Mrs. Alvez", she grinned at him and said, "and I love you Mr. Alvez and I promise soon we'll tell everybody about us", they turned around when Derek said "tell us what Desi"?, Desiree blew out a deep breath and said, "we'll tell you everything but not today okay"?, Derek said, "ohhhh were you finally going to tell us that you and Luke got married"?, Desi looked at Luke and then at Derek and said, "h ho how"?, Derek said, "profiler remember little sister".

Luke said, "I wanted to tell everybody but Desiree said that with everything going on now wasn't the time ", Derek walked closer to Luke and said, "do you love my sister"?, Luke said, "with all of my heart". He looked at Desi and said, "is he good to you"?, she smiled and said, "he treats me like a princess", Derek looked at Luke and held out his hand and said, "welcome to the family".

Desiree smiled as her brother and her husband shook hands, she then said, "we really did want to tell you", Derek said, "their is no better time like the present to tell everybody Desi, they're going to be happy for you". Desi said, "today is your day big brother", Derek said, "after everything we've all been through lately their is never to much happiness".

She nodded her head in agreement and said, "alright we'll tell them but after you and Penelope get married", Derek hugged his sister and said, "deal", she grinned and said, "is it time"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "Dave is gone to get baby girl right now". Luke smiled and said, "congratulations Derek, she's an amazing woman".

Derek smiled and said, "that she is Luke, that she is" as the trio then turned around and headed back into the living room to wait for Dave to bring the bride in so the wedding could get started. Meanwhile at the end of the hall Dave raised his hand and knocked on the door, Emily said, "come in", Dave pushed the door open and said, "ohhhh kitten you look amazing".

She said, "thanks papa bear" as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, when they pulled apart he said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhh I'm soooooo ready". JJ said, "we'll see you in the living room", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks again girlies for everything", the smiled and Emily said, "we're family and that's what famalies do" they then stepped out into the hall and headed back up toward the living room to join the others.

Dave held out his arm and said, "shall we kitten"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall papa bear, we shall", they both grinned and then stepped out into the hallway and started making their way up to the living room to join the rest of their family.


	34. Chapter 34

Why-Ch 34

Derek handed Hank to Fran and said, "it's time for daddy to marry mommy", Hank clapped his little hands and started giggling, his attention then turned to the door. As he watched Penelope and Dave walk slowly toward him and he couldn't help but smile, Penelope held tightly to Daves arm as they stopped in front of the fireplace.

He gently kissed her on the cheek and then put her hand in Dereks before walking over to stand beside his wife, the happy couple turned to face the minister who said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together in the bonds of matrimony Derek and Penelope". Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand as the minister said, "I've been lucky enough to know this couple for many years and it makes me so happy to know that they are finally together".

Derek took a deep breath and sighed happily as the minister asked for the rings, Reid and JJ stepped forward and handed the rings to him and then took their places back in front of the fireplace. The minister said, "Derek take this ring and put it onto Penelopes finger and repeat after me", he took the ring and slid it onto her finger and looked at the minister.

The minister said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", he smiled happily and said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", the minister said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you". Derek said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you", he then heard, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as we both shall live".

Derek looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as we both shall live", the minister then turned to face a very happy bride. He then said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then repeat after me", she took the ring and put it onto his finger and blew out a deep breath.

The minister said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband", she smiled and said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband", the minister then said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you". Penelope said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you", she then heard, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as we both shall live".

Penelope said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as we both shall live", the minister then said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two people can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife".

He looked at the smiling couple and said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", Derek cupped her face and leaned in and gently kissed her lips, when they pulled apart the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". The air was then filled with the sounds of hands clapping.

Derek wrapped his arms around his bride and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she grinned and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. When the happy couple pulled apart Derek looked at his son and said, "come here buddy" as Hank practically jumped into his daddys arms squealing.

Derek said, "mommy and daddy are married", Hank clapped his hands and started squealing again and Penelope said, "he's a happy little boy aren't you Hank"?, the little boy leaned in to her and laughed as she wrapped his arms around her neck. Everybody stood smiling and snapping pictures of the new little family of Derek, Penelope and Hank.


	35. Chapter 35

Why-Ch 35

For the next few hours the family, laughed, talked, ate and danced, well everybody but Derek and Penelope danced because after the ceremony and the couple cut their cake Penelope and Derek were on the couch for the rest of the evening. JJ, Emily, Desi and Fran snapped picture after picture of the reception for the happy couple.

Luke smiled at his wife and leaned down and whispered, "maybe we should tell them now"?, she sighed happily and said, "I think you might be right sweetheart". Desi said, "excuse me, everybody we have an announcement to make", Derek smiled as he looked at the couple that was now standing in the middle of the room.

Desiree said, "Luke and I got married last week", everybody in unison said, "YOU WHAT"?, Luke said, "with everything that has happened over the past several months we didn't want to be apart any longer, please don't be mad at us". Fran said, "son we're not mad, we're happy that you and Desi are together but we're just sorry that we missed the ceremony".

Luke said, "wellllll", Desi said, "we asked the judge if we could record the ceremony and he said yes so it's all on video, I know it's not the same thing as being there but", Fran hugged her daughter and said, "we'll take it" causing everybody to grin and nod their heads yes in agreement. Reid was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his cell ringing.

He pulled it off of his belt and said, "yes doctor"?, JJ looked at him and followed him as he walked out of the room, when she got to him all she heard was him saying, "do whatever you have to do doctor. I'll be there as soon as I can". He turned around and JJ said, "is something wrong with Cat or the baby"?, he sighed and said, "she's started spotting so they've taken her out of the prison and are heading to the hospital with her".

JJ said, "we better get started", Reid said, "maybe you should stay here, I mean you're over 7 months pregnant and I don't want you to be upset", JJ intertwined their fingers and said, "I want to be where you are, I love you Spence and I want to be there to support you". He kissed her lips and said, "I love you Jayje, I always have and I always will".

Hotch walked over and said, "is everything alright guys"?, Reid said, "the hospital doctor just called and said that Cat had started spotting and they were in route to the hospital with her". JJ said, "we need to get out of here and get the baby sitter", Hotch said, "why don't you just let Henry stay with us", Reid said "are you sure about that"?, Hotch said, "it will be fine, we're on stand down this week so that will give Jack somebody to play with".

JJ said, "thanks Hotch we really appreciate it", Hotch said, "no problem", JJ said, "I'll go tell Henry that we're going to have to leave but that until we get back he's going to be staying with Jack". Reid watched as his wife walked across the room and then Hotch said, "how bad is it Spencer"?, Reid shrugged and said, "she's been spotting all day and since she's almost 5 months pregnant it isn't looking good Hotch".

Hotch put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "I hope that everything is going to be alright", Reid weakly smiled and said, "me to, this child doesn't deserve this, none of it". JJ walked back over and said, "I told Henry and he's so excited about staying with Jack", Reid said, "I bet he is", Reid looked at Hotch and said, "thanks again for watching Henry".

JJ said, "we need to say our goodbyes to the newlyweds", Reid nodded his head and said, "that we do Jayje" as they walked over and after filling Derek and Penelope in on what was going on they said their goodbyes to the rest of their family and headed out the front door. They headed home and quickly packed their bags and headed to the airport.

About 45 minutes later they were on their plane and headed across the united states to check on Cat and the baby that might be Reids, JJ knew that even though Cat was a horrible person the child inside her was completely innocent. She reached over and intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "everything is going to be alright Spence".

He looked at her and said, "I hope so Jayje, J hope so", he then kissed her temple and rested his head against hers, meanwhile at Casa Rossi the newlyweds were cuddled together wrapped in each others arms. Derek kissed the side of Penelopes neck and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she looked over her shoulder and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan".

The couple sighed happily and laid in each others arms as they drifted off to sleep


	36. Chapter 36

Why-Ch 36

After the plane landed Reid and JJ headed straight to the hospital, after flashing their badges they were both led to Cats room, JJ said, "are you ready for this Spence"?, he shook his head and said, "no but I've got to do this, I have to know the baby is alright". They intertwined their fingers and he pushed the door open and they walked in.

They saw Cat asleep with a fetal monitor on her stomach, Reid walked over and stared down at her, JJ said, "they're both going to be alright", Cats eyes opened and she smiled. She said, "well hello there lover", Reid said, "how's the baby"?, Cat put her hand on her stomach and said, "well the spotting has stopped and everything is stabilizing".

Reid said, "good", Cat said, "I'm so glad you came", Reid said, "of course I came that child growing inside of you could possibly be mine", Cat said, "ohhhh this baby is yours Spencer, never doubt that". Reid said, "well I'm not so sure", Cat said, "don't tell me you've forgotten that interlude of passion we shared Spencey".

Reid said, "I don't think I'll ever forget that day Cat, that was the day you raped me", Cat laughed and said, "whatever it takes to make you forgive your self for cheating on the wifey". JJ said, "shut up Cat, we all know that you forced him to sleep with you", Cat said, "I was there JJ, he loveddddddd making love to me, his moans and groans filled that room".

JJ said, "shut up, shut up", Cat smiled and said, "the way your husband thrust in and out of me was amazing JJ, he's a great lover and when he exploded inside me I knew then that we'd have this little miracle". JJ grabbed her stomach and dropped to her knees and Reid said, "Jayje, Jayje", JJ said, "ahhhhhhhhhh it hurts Spence, it hurts".

Cat watched as Reid helped JJ up, seconds later JJ said, "ohhhhh my water broke", Reid said, "we will continue this conversation later Cat", he pulled the door open and said, "help, we need help, her water broke". As Cat watched Reid, JJ and then nurses walk out of the room she put her hand on her stomach and said, "well daddy cares about us, if he didn't he wouldn't have come all this way to see us".

Then knowing that labor for JJ could take a while she closed her eyes and decided to take a nap because when she saw Spencer again she was going to do everything she could to remind him of the time they spent together in that small room. She smiled and said, "soon Spencer soon our baby will be here and then our perfect lives together can begin.

In the delivery room Reid intertwines fingers with JJ as roomshe pushes and screams, a few minutes later he kisses her lips gently as the cries of their son fills the room. After cleaning the baby up the doctor cuts the cord and hands it to JJ, Reid smiles down at his son and then at his wife, JJ says, "he's here Spence, he's finally here".

Reid said, "he's early is he alright"?, the doctor said, "he seems fine", JJ kisses her son on the cheek and says, "mommy loves you Micheal", Reid grinned and said, "welcome to the family Michael Derek Reid". He then pulled out his cell and snapped several pictures, knowing that it was almost 2 in the morning he decided to wait a few hours before sending the pictures of their newest addition to the rest of the family.


	37. Chapter 37

Why-Ch 37

Reid stood beside his wifes bed and continued looking at their son, the doctor said, "we need to take him and get him cleaned up, weighted and measured but I promise we'll get him to you as soon as we can". Reid kissed his wife on the lips and then looked at the doctor and said, "how long will JJ be in recovery"?, the doctor said, "at least an hour".

He nodded his head and said, "okay", he looked at JJ and said, "I guess I'll see you both in about an hour then", JJ smiled and said, "we love you Spence", he grinned and said, "and I love you both to". JJ kissed her son one final time before handing him over to the nurse, the doctor and JJ then watched as Reid turned around, waved and stepped out into the hall.

At first he started to just go grab a cup of coffee and walk around but then he decided he needed to go continue the conversation he was having with Cat when JJ went into labor. He flashed his badge and the nurse nodded her head and said, "go on in agent", the security guard nodded his head and watched as Reid pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

Cat smiled and said, "hello again Spencey, how's the wifey"?, Reid said, "she's fine, both her and our son Michael are fine", Cat said, "awwww so now you have two sons, how sweet". Her hand slid down to her stomach and she said, "I think this is a girl, would you like that Spencey"?, Reid said, "the only thing that matters to me is that the baby is healthy".

She said, "you are such a great daddy and our son or daughter is going to love you", Reid said, "Cat let's get one thing straight, when this baby is born we're going to have a DNA test done to see if I am in fact the father". Cat said, "you are the father Spencer", Reid said, "well according to what we're able to find out you have been having sex with several guards, including Wilkins".

She shook her head and said, "that's ridiculous Spencey, this baby was created that day in that room, the day that I wrapped my legs around your waist and raked my nails up and down your back as we made love". Reid said, "we didn't make love Cat, we had sex, you forced me into having sex with you", she said, "ohhhhhh Spencey, surely you still aren't saying that are you"?, he said, "I am because it's true, you forced me into having sex with you or you would have killed Henry".

Cat said, "the day we made love Spencer was magical for me, I'd been dreaming of that since the first time we met", she grinned and said, "do you remember that first day Spencey"?, he said, "I do". She said, "then you have to know that what happened between us in that room allllll came from the way you and your precious team did to me then".

Reid said, "you deserved what happened to you Cat, you deserved to spend the rest of your life in prison", she said, "and you deserved what happened to you to Spence, you deserved having your son taken and you deserved being raped, well if that's what it was". Reid walked closer to her bed and said, "when you force somebody to have sex with you against their will it's rape Cat and trust me when I say everything that happened that day was rape".

Cat said, "this baby growing here inside me is part you and part me and when he or she is born", he interrupted and said, "when this baby is born and if it is mine me and JJ will raise him or her with Michael and Henry". She shook her head and said, "no, no you won't, this baby will be raised with two parents, you and me Spencey, you and me".

Reid said, "you've got one thing right, it will be raised with two parents, me and JJ, not me and you", he then grinned and said, "have a good day, now if you will excuse me I'm going back to my wife and our child". As he walked to the door Cat said, "I can still feel you sliding in and out of me Spencey, I can hear your moans in my ear and I can still feel you exploding inside me".

Reid looked at her and said, "I hate you Cat, I hate you with everything in me", she winked at him and said, "I know and that's what makes this revenge ohhhhh soooooo sweet". She laughed and watched as he then opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, when he disappeared out of sight Reid blew out a deep breath and then smiled as he headed up the hall toward the elevator so that he could go see his wife and son, the two people he wanted and needed to see more than ever.


	38. Chapter 38

Why-Ch 38

Penelope woke up the next morning to the sound of her cell beeping, she reached over and picked it up and smiled as pictures of JJ and baby Michael filled the screen. Derek moved behind her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "what's got you smiling this early"?, she opened her mouth to tell him and that's when his cells started beeping.

He said, "pleaseeeeee tell me we don't have a case"?, Penelope said, "no case my love Jayje had the baby, Spencer sent us pictures of the baby", Derek rolled over and grabbed his cell. As picture after picture rolled up his screen he said, "awwwww he's adorable", Penelope said, "I can't wait to spoil him rotten".

Derek said, "it looks like everybody is doing good" as he saw a picture of Reid holding Michael, Penelope said, "awwwww he looks just like his daddy doesn't he"?, Penelope said, "yes, yes he does". Derek put his hand on her growing stomach and said, "and how are you doing today baby girl"?, she said, "good, tired but good hotstuff".

Meanwhile Reid smiled when he opened his eyes to see JJ feeding Michael, JJ looked up and said, "morning sleepy head", Reid stretched and said, "how is everybody doing this morning"?, JJ smiled and said, "happy Spence, so so happy". Reid got up and kissed first his wife on the lips and then his son on the top of the head and said, "I love you both sooooooo much".

JJ said, "and we love you to", she looked down at her son and said, "don't we Micheal"?, the baby took a deep breath and stretched as JJ ran her finger over his chubby little cheek". JJ looked up at Reid and said, "Spence", he smiled and said, "yeah", she said, "how did things go with Cat"?, he said, "she did what the typical psychopath does".

He sighed and said, "she kept bringing up that day, the day that she forced me to have sex with her", JJ said, "I'm so sorry Spence", he said, "I did what I did in order to save Henry". JJ nodded her head and said, "I know but I just hate that you had to do that", Reid sat down in the chair beside her bed and sat there looking at his hands.

JJ said, "would you like to hold your son"?, he looked up smiling and said, "I'd love to", she handed Michael over to him and then he said, "she's so delusional Jayje, she actually thinks that when the baby is born that we're going to raise it together, me and her". JJ said, "what did you tell her when she said that"?, Reid said, "I told her that when the baby is born and if I'm the father that you and I were going to raise the baby with Henry and Michael".

Reid ran his hand gently over the top of his sons head and said, "and she didn't take that news to well", JJ said, "she knows that she'll be spending the rest of her life behind bars and she's trying to torment you even more". Reid said, "I know", JJ put her hand on his and said, "we won't let her win Spence, we won't let her take away our joy".

Reid winked at her and said, "I love you Jennifer Reid", she smiled and then winked back at him and said, "and I love you Spencer Reid", he then looked down at his son and said, "and we both love you Michael Derek Reid". JJ laid back against the pillows and said, "we're lucky ya know"?, Reid said, "that we are, we have an amazing little family", JJ grinned and said, "that we do Spence, that we do".

The parents sat there laughing and talking about when they would be able to travel home and their conversation stopped when they heard a knock on the door, they looked up to see a police officer standing at the door. Reid handed Michael back to JJ and said, "can I help you"?, the officer said, "yes sir, I'm sorry to bother you".

Reid said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "me and my partner are here to escort Cat Adams back to prison but she's insisting to see you one final time before we leave". JJ and Reid looked at each other and then he blew out a deep breath and kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "I won't be long", JJ nodded her head and said, "I love you".

Reid smiled and said, "and I love you", he then kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "daddy won't be long", JJ then snuggled Michael close to her and watched as Spencer nervously followed the officer out of the room.


	39. Chapter 39

Why-Ch 39

The officer opened the door to Cats room and Reid stepped inside, she smiled as the door closed and Spencer stepped closer, he said, "what do you want Cat"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I wanted to see my baby daddy before me and our child go back to prison". Reid said, "we don't even know if the baby inside you is mine".

Cat said, "ohhhh it's yours, it's yours", Reid said, "well I guess we'll see when he or she is born", Cat said, "it's like I told you yesterday Spencey, I knew the second you exploded inside me that we would be blessed". Reid said, "I'm not going to stand here and let you talk about the day you raped me Cat" and he turned to go and she said, "WAIT".

He turned and she said, "I just want to see you, spend a little more time with you before I go back", Reid said, "well I'd rather be spending time with my wife and our newborn son". Cat said, "soon that will be you spending time with me and our baby", Reid said, "I think I made myself clear on that".

She sat there listening as he said, "when this baby is born and if tests prove he or she is mine then me and JJ will take the baby and raise it with Henry and Michael". Cat shook her head and said, "and I told you that's not going to happen", Reid said, "what do you think is going to happen, do you honestly think that you will get out of prison because you have a baby"?, Cat bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well they might if you talk in my defense".

Reid said, "TALK IN YOUR DEFENSE ARE YOU SERIOUS, YOU RAPED ME CAT, YOU FORCED ME TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU OR YOU WOULD KILL MY SON, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU". Cat said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child", Reid said, "well that's not going to happen because I'm not talking for you, I'm not going to defend what you did to me".

Cat said, "but what happened between us was magical Spencer, you have to remember how we moved together, how it felt when my legs were wrapped around your waist as you". Spencer said, "SHUT UP CAT, WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT, KEEP TALKING ABOUT THE WORST NIGHT OF MY LIFE, THAT WAS THE NIGHT THAT I WAS FORCED, FORCED CAT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU NOW WHY WOULD I WANT TO REMEMBER THAT"?, Cat said, "because you enjoyed every minute of our time together".

Reid laughed and said, "enjoyed our time together, how delusional are you Cat to believe that I enjoyed being raped, being forced to have sex with you in front of my wife or you would kill our son". Cat opened her mouth and he said, "shut up, you're going to listen to me and then I'm going to go back to my family".

Reid walked across the room, he ran his hand over his head and said, "I love JJ with all of my heart and the day that you raped me I was so afraid that I'd lost her forever, that I had lost her love, her respect and worst of all here support and her heart". Cat smiled but that smile faded as he said, "but she shows and tells me everyday how much she loves and wants me Cat, every day".

I re live that day over in my nightmares because it was the worst day of my life but now that I have my life back their is nothing that you or anybody else can do to take it away from me again". He looked at her and said, "I'll tell you this one final time and then I'm done, when this baby is born and if it is mine then JJ and I will take him or her and raise them with our boys".

He blew out a deep breath and said, "JJ and my kids are my life and you not now or will ever hold a place in my life or my heart", he then said, "have a good life Cat and I will see you again after the baby is born and not a second before then". She then watched as he turned around and walked toward the door, he opened the door and looked at the officers and said, "get her out of my sight".

The last thing of Spencer she saw was the back of his head as he disappeared into hall, the officers then stepped into the room and put her cuffs on and she was then escorted to the waiting police car. After about 30 minutes she was escorted back into the prison and a few minutes later back into her cell, as she sat there looking around she rubbed her growing stomach and said, "it's okay sweetie, mommy's here, mommy's here".


	40. Chapter 40

Why-Ch 40

The next few days passed by and finally JJ and baby Michael were allowed to be discharged, Reid was all smiles as he carried the car seat containing their youngest son. JJ looked up at him and grinned as the nurse pushing the wheelchair said, "Michael is adorable, he had all of the nurses fawning all over him".

JJ laughed and said, "his older brother Henry had the same affect", while the nurse was helping JJ into the front seat of the car Reid was strapping Michael into the back seat. When the nurse was done she smiled and said, "have a safe trip back home and it was a pleasure to get to you your wonderful family".

JJ said, "thank you so much Amanda for everything you've done and please tell the others how much we appreciate everything they've done", Amanda nodded her head and said, "I will". Reid then climbed behind the wheel of the car and smiled and waved and said, "bye Amanda, thanks for everything".

Amanda smiled and said, "bye guys, safe travels", as they pulled away from the curb JJ said, "it feels good knowing that we're heading home today, I've really missed everybody". Reid grinned and said, "I have a few surprises for you", JJ said, "what are my surprises"?, Reid laughed and said, "well they're not what, they're who and they're waiting at the airstrip".

Reid glanced over at her and said, "when the team found out we were heading home today Rossi insisted on coming and bringing us home on his private jet". JJ smiled and said, "that's wonderful", Reid reached over and intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "how are you feeling Jayje"?, she said, "tired but wonderful Spence", he grinned and brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

A few minutes later the Reids pulled up at the airhomeng at strip, when they got out of the car they were met by Dave, Hotch and Emily, Reid got Michael out of the car and handed the car seat over to Emily. Hotch got their go bags while Dave helped Reid get JJ onto the jet", when they were all on board Emily handed JJ a blanket and said, "PG sent this and told me to make sure that you rested on the trip home".

JJ covered herself up and said, "ohhhh this is so soft", Emily nodded her head and said, "how are you feeling, are you okay"?, she said, "tired and sore but wonderful", Emily hugged her friend and said, "it's good to see the three of you again". Reid sat down across from JJ and said, "it's good to be seen Em, so how's everything at home"?, Dave said, "well kitten is going stir crazy being on bed rest".

Reid said, "well now that we're home we can take Michael and Henry over to spend some time with her", Hotch said, "speaking of Henry, we left him and Jack with Morgan and Garcia". Derek said, "I'm sure Clooney and Mudgie are loving that", JJ yawned and said, "I'm sure Henry is loving it to, he loves spending time with his aunt P and of course the dogs aren't hurting anything either" causing everybody to laugh and nod their heads in agreement.

After the jet lifted off JJ laid back on the pillows and closed her eyes and when he was sure she was asleep Hotch leaned in and said, "are you alright Reid"?, he shook his head and said, "not really". Dave said, "what happened son"?, Reid said, "well let's just say that Cat is still up to her regular insanity", Emily said, "what did she do now"?, Reid said, "other than getting Jayje so upset that her water broke, she took great pains to make sure to bring up the night she, the night she forced me to sleep with her".

Emily said, "I'm so sorry Spencer", he said, "I set her straight though, I told her when the baby she's carrying is born and if it's proven to be mine that me and JJ will take him or her and raise them with Michael and Henry". Hotch said, "and something tells me that didn't go over to good", Spencer shook his head and said, "nope, not at all".

Reid smiled as he looked at his sleeping wife and said, "no matter what it takes I will make sure that my family is safe", Dave nodded his head in agreement and said, "we all will son, we all will". He then sat back and sighed happily as he glanced back and forth from the team to his son and then to his wife, it had been a long week and the tired but happy family couldn't wait to get back home.


	41. Chapter 41

Why-Ch 41

On the flight home Reid had fallen asleep and he hadn't even known he'd fallen asleep until Emily gently shook him to wake him up, he sat up in his chair and rubbed his eyes and said, "sorry". Dave said, "what are you sorry for son, for falling asleep, you've both been through a lot and believe me when I say that you have nothing to be sorry for".

Reid kissed his wife on the top of the head and said, "wake up Jayje, we're home", her eyes opened and she said, "already"?, Reid said, "yeah, it seems we both fell asleep on the flight home". JJ yawned and stretched as she raised up, she then glanced down at her sleeping son and said, "I still can't believe that he's here already", Reid sighed happily and said, "me either Jayje, me either".

JJ looked into the loving eyes of her husband and said, "do you care if we go see Garcie, I've really missed her and something tells me that a visit from her new nephew will be just the medicine that she needs". He intertwined fingers with her and said, "if you're sure you're up to it"?, she said, "I'm sure", he said, "alright then let's get our stuff and go visit Penelope and Derek".

About half an hour later the Reid family pulled into the Rossi driveway with their newest member, Reid got out and walked around to the passenger side of the car and after unbuckling the car seat and lifting it out of the backseat he opened the door and helped JJ out. As they made their way up the path JJ smiled and said, "I can't wait for Garcie and Derek to meet Michael".

Reid laughed and said, "ohhhh they're going to be two more people that he'll have wrapped around his little finger, JJ nodded her head in agreement as they stopped in front of the door. Reid raised his hand and knocked on the door and it wasn't long before Fran opened the door and smiled and said, "ohhhh come in, come in" and she stepped aside so they could walk in.

JJ said, "where's Henry"?, Desi walked into the room and said, "he's in the living room with Jack watching cartoons", Reid said, "I'll go get him" and Reid put the car seat down on the floor and walked through to get Henry. When he stepped through the door he said, "Henry" and the little boy looked up and saw his daddy and jumped up and ran across the floor and jumped toward his parents.

Luke walked in from the kitchen and said, "Reid I need to talk to you, one of my informants found out some information that you might find helpful". Reid said, "information, what information"?, Luke pulled him aside and said, "we were able to get our hands on footage of Cat and Wilkins going into different areas of the prison on several different occasions and being alone for almost 30 minutes".

Reid said, "so we can assume that they were having sex and that the child growing inside her right now might not be mine", Luke said, "well we always suspected that and this might add more clarity to the situation". Reid smiled and said, "thank you Luke for telling me".

Luke said, "but it still doesn't clarify who the father is does it"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no, but when the baby is born we'll have testing to see if I'm the father or some other poor sucker". Luke weakly smiled and nodded his head as he watched Henry jump into his fathers arms.

Reid hugged his son tight and said, "hi buddy, we've missed you", Henry smiled and said, "I've missed you to daddy", Reid said, "are you ready to meet your new brother Michael"?, Henry nodded his head and said, "uh huh". Henry slid his hand into Reids hand and then he said, "where's mommy"?, Reid said, "she's in the other room with your brother, Fran and Desiree".

When Henry saw his mom he ran across the room and wrapped his arms gently around JJs waist, Reid quickly said, "easy buddy, easyyyyyy", Henry said, "sorry mommy", JJ said, "baby I'm fine, you didn't hurt mommy". JJ said, "would you like to see your baby brother"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeahhhhh" and JJ said, "he's right here" and she pointed into the car seat.

Henry said, "he's widdle mommy", JJ said, "you were little like this to", he looked up and wrinkled his little nose and said, "really"?, Reid and JJ nodded their heads and said, "really" in unison". Henry leaned down and kissed the top of the babies head and said, "hi Michael, I'm your big brother and I love you", Reid and JJ smiled happily for a few seconds before JJ said, "is Penelope awake"?, Desiree said, "yeah, her and Derek are watching a movie".

Reid picked up the baby and said, "let me carry the baby", she nodded her head yes as they headed down the hall toward the room Derek and Penelope were in watching movies.


	42. Chapter 42

Why-Ch 42

Penelope was leaning against the bed when somebody knocked on the door, Derek said, "come in", the door opened and JJ said, "are you up for some visitors"?, Penelope clapped her hands and said, "yes yes please come in". Reid smiled as he put the car seat down and got the now sleeping baby out and handed him to Penelope.

Derek smiled and said, "ohhh look at that, he's gorgeous", he looked up at Reid and JJ and said, "congratulations you two", JJ said, "thank you Morgan" as he kissed her cheek. JJ sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "how are you doing girlie"?, Penelope said, "I'm going stir crazy Jayje, the only time I can get out of bed is to go to the bathroom".

JJ said, "how's the baby doing"?, Penelope said, "he or she is doing good", Reid said, "don't worry Garcia soon the time will pass and you'll be back up doing whatever you want to do". Penelope looked up from Michael and said, "I know it's just I'm not use to this, not use to not being able to get up and do the stuff that I normally do".

Derek grinned and said, "but she'll do anything it takes to make sure our little one is safe", Penelope nodded her head and said, "exactly hotstuff, exactly", she then kissed Michael and said, "auntie P is going to spoil you sooooooooo rotten". JJ smiled and said, "we never had a doubt Garcie", Reid smiled and said, "nope not one doubt about that" and everybody laughed.

Reid was standing and looking down at his son when Derek said, "pretty boy, you got a minute"?, Reid said, "yeah, sure" and Derek said, "we'll leave the three of you to visit". Penelope and JJ both smiled and then watched as their husbands walked out into the hall, making sure to close the door behind them so they wouldn't disturb the visiting friends.

Derek said, "what's wrong Reid"?, Reid ran his hand over his head and said, "Cat is what's wrong", Derek said, "what happened while you and JJ were there"?, Reid said, "she kept bringing up the day that she raped me". Derek listened as Reid said, "she thinks we have some great love story and that when the baby is born that we're going to raise the baby together".

Derek shook his head and said, "she's so delusional", Reid said, "she is and while we were their the first day she got JJ so upset that she went into labor early with Michael, because of her I could have lost my wife and son". Reid blew out a deep breath and said, "I don't know what I'm going to do Morgan", Derek said, "you and JJ are going to be fine".

Reid said, "I hope so but things are only going to get harder now", Derek said, "how's that"?, Reid said, "now that Michael is here it's only a few months before the baby Cat's carrying will be born". Derek said, "and what's going to happen when she does"?, Reid said, "we will have bloodwork on the baby to see if he or she is indeed mine and if it turns out that the baby is mine then me and JJ are going to take it and raise it with Henry and Michael".

Derek said, "and you'll always have the rest of us for back up", Reid smiled and said, "thanks Morgan I can't tell you how much that means to us", Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "how about you and me goes and spends some time with the boys and let the girls have time to talk"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "sounds like a plan Morgan" as they headed through the house.

Meanwhile inside the bedroom Penelope looks at JJ and says, "so spill it girlie", JJ bit down on her bottom lip and said, "it's Cat", Penelope sat there listening as JJ explained everything to her. When she was finished Penelope said, "so she honestly thinks that Reid is going to talk to the judge for her so that the two fo them can raise the baby together".

JJ nodded her head and said, "sadly yes, she thinks that the share some great love", Penelope said, "you and Reid are doing the right thing though", JJ said, "we are"?, Penelope said, "yes, you're moving on with your lives and you're happy". JJ kissed her son on the top of the head and said, "I love my family Garcie and nothing Cat does is going to change that".

Penelope winked at her and said, "that's my girl" and then both girls laughed but their attention then went back to the sleeping child in Penelopes arms


	43. Chapter 43

Why-Ch 43

The next several weeks passed by with Penelope staying on bed rest and with Derek trying his best to keep her resting as much as possible, JJ would come over almost everyday and bring Henry and Michael with her. Penelope loved spending time with her nephews and JJ loved being able to spend time laughing and talking with Penelope.

Penelope and Cat were both about 7 1/2 months along and their pregnancies were both progressing great, Penelope was both excited and nervous about being a mommy for the first time. It wasn't that she didn't love Derek it's just that she was afraid that something might happen and cost her the baby that was currently growing inside her.

Today was the day that Savannahs trial finally started and JJ came over to keep her company and of course she brought Henry and Michael with her, Hank loved cuddling with Penelope and the two were cuddled up when JJ walked into the room. Penelope said, "come in Jayje", JJ, Henry and Michael walked into the room and Penelope said, "look buddy it's JJ and she's brought Henry and Michael with her".

Hank got onto his knees and clapped his hands, JJ laughed and said, "well it looks like somebody is definitely glad to see us", Penelope said, "ohhhh we are all glad to see you sunshine" as she patted the bed beside her. JJ sat down and got Michael out of the car seat and handed him to Penelope, Hank sat there beside them grinning and giggling as he gently touched the baby.

JJ said, "how are you doing today"?, Penelope said, "good, worried and anxious but good", JJ said, "I bet I know what you're anxious about", Penelope looked at her and said, "if you're thinking I'm worried about Savannahs trial then yep I am". JJ said, "don't worry Derek and Hotch are going to make sure that she pays for what she did to you".

At the court house Hotch looked at Derek and said, "how's Garcia doing this morning"?, Derek said, "good, tired of laying around but she's good", Hotch smiled and said, "here's hoping that we get good news concerning Savannah". Derek said, "after everything she's done to baby girl, after almost causing her to miscarry our child she's gonna pay".

Their conversation stopped when the baitliff said, "all rise Judge Amy Holding presiding", they all stood and watched as the judge walked into the room and stepped up to her seat and then sat down. She looked up and said, "you may be seated", everybody sat down, the judge looked up and said, "todays hearing is going to go a little different, I have the file in front of me and I know what questions I'm going to "?, so I'm going to swear in the people I want to talk to and then from that I'll make my decision".

Amy looked at the bailiff and said, "I'd like to speak to Derek Morgan", the bailiff said, "Derek Morgan", Derek got up and walked to the witness stand, he then faced the bailiff as he said, "do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, Derek said, "I do".

The judge said, "you may be seated", Derek sat down and turned to face the judge who said, "alright Mr. Morgan I understand from the file that you were married to the defendant is that right"?, Derek said, "yes mam". Amy said, "why don't you tell me a little about your relationship with your ex wife", Derek blew out a deep breath as he readied to speak.


	44. Chapter 44

Why-Ch 44

Derek said, "our relationship started out simple and one thing led to another and we were steadily dating but my heart never belonged to her or wanted her, it always wanted and belonged to Penelope". He sighed and said, "I have always wanted Penelope, always but things were never right".

The judge said, "why wasn't it right"?, Derek said, "either she was dating somebody else or I was but my shot finally came and on the very night I was going to tell her how I truly felt, that's when it happened". Derek said, "that's the night that Savannah came to me and told me she was pregnant".

Derek said, "and I had to put what my heart wanted aside and do what was right and giving my son a father was the right thing to do". It wasn't long after she told me that she told me either I married her or she was leaving town, well I couldn't take the chance on never seeing my son grow up so I did the only thing I could, I proposed and we were quickly married".

Everybody listened as he said, "the first few months were pretty good but soon Savannah grew distant and didn't really care about the baby growing inside her". Savannah stood up and said, "LIAR, YOU'RE A LIAR, I LOVE MY SON, I LOVE HANK", the judge said, "sit down Mrs. Hayes".

Savannah sat down and the judge said, "what happened after Hank was born"?, Derek said, "well he had my heart wrapped around his little finger, I would have done anything for my son and that fact Savannah knew all to well". Derek said, "time quickly passed and one evening I came home early and caught Savannah, my so called loving wife in bed with a doctor from the hospital".

Derek said, "it turns out that my wonderful, loving wife had been cheating on me since we moved from Virginia", Savannah said, "that's not true, I loved you Derek I loved you but your heart was always with that, that cow". Amy sighed and said, "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP".

Savannah sat down and the judge said, "what happened once you came to Virginia with your son"?, Derek said, "after our divorce was told Penelope how I felt and thankfully she still loved me so we continued with our relationship". Savannah stood up and said, "he married that fat cow is what he did, he'd rather have her than me".

The judge said, "SIT DOWN AND IF YOU GET UP ONE MORE TIME I'LL FIND YOU IN CONTEMPT OF COURT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME"?, she said, "yes mam" and sat back down". Derek said, "Penelope and I got closer and closer and fell deeper and deeper in love and it wasn't long before I found out she was pregnant with our child".

Savannah sat there rolling her eyes as Derek said, "while I was away with the team on a case Savannah came to town and went to the FBI offices in Quantico and attacked Penelope". The judge said, "attacked her how"?, Derek said, "she slapped Penelope hard across the face and the stress from the physical and verbal attack caused trouble with her pregnancy, that's why she's not here with me today".

Amy said, "I hope that everything is okay"?, Derek said, "she's on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy because we'd do anything to keep out little miracle safe and inside Penelope for a little while longer". Derek said, "Hank loves Penelope, he calls her momma, it's her that holds him when he's scared, cuddles with him when he can't sleep and".

That was all Savannah could take and she jumped up and said, "THAT FAT COW DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED MOMMY, SHE DESERVES TO LOSE EVERYTHING JUST LIKE I HAVE". Amy said, "that's it, I've had enough interruptions from you, that's it, I find that after everything you've done to Penelope and your lack of compassion and love for your son, I hereby strip you of your parental rights and I order you to spend the next 10 years in prison for assaulting a federal agent".

The bailiffs walked over and took her by the arms and started escorting her out of the room and the last thing Derek heard as the doors closed were Savannah saying, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS ISN'T FAIR, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", after the door closed Amy banged her gavel and said, "I'm so sorry for everything you and your new wife have been through and I wish you nothing but happiness".

Derek said, "thank you" and the judge said, "you're welcome" and then stood up and stepped down and walked out of the room and back toward her chambers. Derek smiled and him and Hotch walked out of court room and Hotch said, "how about we grab some food and head back to Daves"?, Derek sighed happily and said, "to quote Penelope, lead the way bossman, lead the way" and the two men laughed as they headed out of the courthouse and down the steps.


	45. Chapter 45

Why-Ch 45

Penelope was sitting on the bed holding Michael when Derek and Hotch walked into the room, Penelope said, "how did it go"?, Derek looked around when Reid, Dave and the others stepped inside. Derek said, "it went great, she couldn't keep her mouth shut and the judge took her parental rights away from her", Penelope said, "that's great news".

Derek said, "it is baby girl, it is", he kissed the top of Michaels head and said, "how's things going around here"?, JJ said, "going good, we were just talking about Garcies baby shower". Reid said, "alright who's ready for some food"?, Penelope said, "I can definitely eat", JJs aid, "ohhhh yeah, bring on the food" as she got up off of the bed.

Reid smiled as Penelope handed his son to him, Derek said, "come on sweetness, I don't think it will hurt anything if you come into the dining room and eat with us do you momma"?, Fran said, "she's been doing good, her blood pressure and other vitals have been really good and her last appointment with the OB yesterday showed the pregnancy is progressing normally so I don't see any problem with her getting up and joining us in the dining room".

About 45 minutes later Penelope was sitting pleasantly full on the couch in the living room and she was surrounded by the rest of her family, Derek leaned down and kissed her growing baby bump and said, "how's the baby been today"?, Penelope said, "well Hank was really good, he played with Henry all day and they worked on fixing me get well cards".

Derek said, "awwwww, well what can I say my boy loves is mommy", Penelope smiled and said, "speaking of", he said, "yesssssssss"?, she said, "what would you say if I told you I wanted to adopt Hank"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "I'd say let's do it, the sooner the better". Penelope said, "bossman can we get that paperwork started"?, Hotch said, "we sure can, I'll put everything into motion tomorrow morning".

JJ looked at Reid and said, "what did the doctor tell you about Cat's condition"?, Reid said, "she was going to do another check and call me back and let me know what's going on". JJ said, "what are you thinking Spence"?, Reid said, "I'm not really sure what to think Jayje", Derek said, "wow, you at a loss for words pretty boy, that's not normal".

Reid smiled and said, "I feel torn here", JJ put her hand on his and said, "I know you do, I do to but their is a strong possibility that she's carrying your child and when the time comes I'll be right by your side". Reid smiled and said, "your amazing heart is one of the things I love about you Jayje", she winked at him and said, "right back at cha Spence".

Penelope said, "not that I'm trying to sound negative here but what if, just what if the baby she's carrying isn't boy wonders"?, Reid blew out a deep breath and said, "well then we'll move on with our lives without worrying about Cat ever again". Dave said, "but you're not expecting that are you son"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no, no I'm not".

Luke said, "why not"?, Reid said, "well she went to a lot of trouble, she kidnapped our son and then got us to the prison where she raped me while my wife was forced to watch, no, she's cunning for sure but until the baby is born and the results come back we won't know for sure". Derek smiled at Reid and said, "if this baby is yours he or she is going to be the luckiest baby in the world".

Reid smiled and said, "thanks Morgan", he said, "any time pretty boy, any time", seconds later the sound of Reids cell ringing filled the room, Reid pulled his cell off of his belt and said, "it's the doctor from the prison". He hit talk and put the cell to his ear, everybody heard him say, "we'll be there as soon as possible doctor and thanks for calling me back".

JJ looked at him and said, "what's wrong Spence"?, Reid said, "I have to get packed and get to the airport", JJ said, "what happened"?, Reid said, "it's the baby, Cats in labor". Desiree said, "what are you going to do with Michael"?, JJ said, "he's to young to take with us, I don't want to take the chance on him getting sick", Reid said, "Garcia and Morgan can't watch him either".

Luke said, "how about if Desi and I watch Michael and Henry while you're gone, it will be good practice for us", Fran smiled and JJ looked at Reid and then looked at the newlywed couple and said, "are you sure"?, Desiree said, "more than sure". JJ said, "we'll be back as soon as possible, I have several bottles fixed and ready and his formula is in the baby bag along with several outfits of clothes and plenty of diapers".

Before leaving JJ and Reid hugged and kissed their sons and then looked around and she said, "we'll keep you all informed and if you need anything", Luke said, "go, everything will be fine and with all of this back up we have don't worry". Reid grinned and said, "you ready Jayje"?, she took one final glance at their sons and said, "ready as I'm ever gonna be".

Reid intertwined fingers with his wife and their family watched as they turned and headed toward the door


	46. Chapter 46

Why-Ch 46

A few hours later Reid and JJ were walking into the hospital and walked over to the desk, after flashing their badges Reid tells them why he's there and they are led toward Cats room. As they walked up toward her door the guard said, "sorry but only one of you can go in to see the prisoner before she's taken to delivery".

JJ smiled at Reid and said, "it's okay Spence, go, go on in and I'll be waiting right here", he cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips. When he pulled apart he said, "I love you", she smiled at him and said, "and I love you Spence" and she stood there watching as he blew out a deep breath and then opened the door and stepped inside.

Cat smiled and said, "awwwwww Spenceyyyyyyyyyyyy" as a contraction hit her body, Reid slowly walked closer and she said, "it's time Spencey, it's time for our baby to be born". Reid said, "we still don't know if that's child growing inside you is mine or not", Cat sighed and said, "I know you haven't forgotten the amazing time we had all of those months ago".

Reid said, "I'm not doing this with you again Cat, you kidnapped my child and forced me, YOU RAPED ME CAT", Cat shook her head and said, "and you loved every minute of it". Cat licked her lips and said, "I can still fill you sliding in and out of me, I can still hear those little moans you made as you exploded inside me".

Reid sighed and said, "so what happened, you still have about 6 weeks before he or she was suppose to be born"?, Cat said, "I was working in laundry and the suddenly I started having cramps". She looked at Reid and said, "awww you care about me don't you Spencey"?, he shook his head and said, "I hate you with every fiber of my being but their is a chance that the baby growing inside you is mine sooooo I'm concerned about the baby Cat, not you".

Cat said, "I know you felt a connection that day Spencey, I felt it as you made love to meeeeeeee" as another contraction rocked her body. When the contraction had passed Reid said, "I didn't make love to you willingly Cat, you raped me and the sooner you get it through your head the better".

She smiled at him and said, "whatever helps you sleep with that wife of yours at night my love", the nurse came into the room and checked the machines and then a few seconds later the doctor came in and raised the sheet and checked to see how far along she was dilated.

When she stepped away Reid said, "how far along is she"?, the doctor said, "she's fully dilated and ready to be moved to the delivery room at the end of the hall". Reid said, "is it alright if I accompany her"?, the doctor said, "are you the father"?, he opened his mouth to tell her it was a possibility when Cat said, "YES YES HE'S THE FATHER".

The doctor said, "go with the nurse and get scrubbed in and then you can join us", he nodded his head and as he headed out the door Cat said, "I love you Spenceyyyy". Reid shook his head and stepped out into the hall, he quickly told JJ that they were on their way to the delivery room and he'd let her know something as soon as he could.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before the bed holding a handcuffed Cat was pushed from the room, Cat smiled and said, "soon our baby will be here, soon little Reid will be here and their isn't anything you can do about it". JJ watched and shook her head as the doctor disappeared out of sight at the end of the hall.


	47. Chapter 47

Why-Ch 47

When Reid was scrubbed up and ready he was led into the delivery room, Cat smiled and said, "are you ready for this daddy"?, Reid said, "if the baby is mine then yes I'm ready". Cat said, "how's the wife and kids, she's had hers already, right"?, he said, "yes, you know she has, we now have 2 sons".

Cat said, "maybe this will be a girlllllllll" as a hard contraction rocked her body, the doctor said, "alright Cat on the next contraction I want you to push and keep pushing until I tell you to stop". She nodded her head and then looked at Reid, Spencer said, "is their anything I can do to help doctor"?, she said, "well you can help the mother if you don't care".

Reid took a deep breath as Cat held up her hand, she said, "ready lover"?, Reid said, "shut up and push when it's time", Cat said, "you're getting feisty again, I like ittttttttttt" as another pain hit. The doctor said, "alright pushhhhhhhhh" and she pushed and pushed and pushed until the doctor said, "and relax Cat", she smiled up at Reid and said, "I hope it's a girl and she looks like you".

He said, "the only thing that matters to me is that the baby is born healthy", Cat said, "well of course Spencey that goes without saying, I want our baby healthy and happy to you aren't the only one that lovesssssssss" and the doctor said, "and push". Cat pushed and pushed and pushed until the doctor said, "and relax Cat" and she fell back against the pillows.

Reid said, "how is the labor progressing"?, the doctor said, "I can see the top of the head but", Reid said, "but"?, the doctor motioned for him to look at Cats monitors, he turned around and saw her blood pressure was dropping. He then looked down at her and said, "soon the baby will be here and we'll be holding him or her in our arms Cat".

She weakly smiled and said, "I need to tell you something", he said, "what"?, she said, "I do love this baby, I've waited all of my life to feel this, to feel love and I love this baby so so much". Reid said, "I can tell that you care about the baby Cat", she said, "I LOVE OUR CHILD SPENCER, I LOVE IT", the doctor said, "alright Cat on the next contraction we're going to deliver the head, are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am".

On the next contraction she squeezed Reids hand and screamed as the babies head was delivered, the doctor said, "on the next contraction we're going to deliver the shoulders". On the next contraction the shoulders were delivered and the doctor looked at a very pale Cat and said, "are you feeling okay Cat"?, she said, "I don't feel so good".

The doctor said, "her pressure is falling, Cat I need you to pushhhhh", Reid said, "push Cat, pushhhhhhhhh, our baby needs you to push" and she put her hand in his and squeezed it and pushed and pushed until the sound of their child crying filled the room. Reid looked down at the baby and smiled, Cat said, "h h how is the baby, is it alright"?, the doctor said, "yes, yes, she's fine, she's fine".

Reid cut the cord and the doctor cleaned the little girl off and handed her to Reid, he smiled and then looked down at Cat and said, "she's beautiful", Cat laid there with her eyes closed. Reid said, "Cat, Cat", the doctor said, "step back with the baby", Reid stepped back making sure to hold the little girl close to him and watched as the doctor and nurses worked to save Cat.

After several shocks the doctor looked up at Reid and said, "I'm so sorry, she's gone", Reid looked down at the crying child in his arms and said, "it's okay little one, daddy's here, daddy's here". The angelic face of the girl in his arms was the exact same as that of Henry and Michael so he had no doubt at all that he was the father.

A few minutes later Reid heard, "time of death 3:34 pm", the doctor said, "we need to take the baby and get her cleaned up but you'll be able to see her again soon". Reid smiled down at the little girl and said, "I'll see you soon princess", he then handed the baby over to the nurses and turned around and headed out to the waiting room to fill JJ in on everything that had happened.


	48. Chapter 48

Why-Ch 48

JJ looked up and saw Reid walking toward her, she jumped up and he said, "she's here and she's beautiful", JJ smiled and said, "and do you think you're the father"?, Reid put his hands on her shoulders and said, "she looks just like Henry and Michael". JJ hugged him and said, "and Cat, how's she"?, Reid shook his head and said, "she, she's gone".

She said, "g g gone, gone as in dead"?, Reid said, "yes, she was doing good and then her blood pressure started dropping and after the baby was born she flat lined and they tried for several minutes to save her". JJ said, "and your daughter, when can we see her"?, Reid said, "they are getting her cleaned up and doing the blood work to determine paternity and then we'll be allowed to see her".

He smiled and said, "is it wrong of me to be happy"?, JJ said, "absolutely not, the means to which the little girl came to be was bad but the child is innocent and you have every right to be happy about having a daughter". Reid sighed and said, "and I'm glad that Cat can't hurt us any more Jayje, she's tormented our lives and my nightmares for far to long".

JJ nodded her head in agreement and said, "that she has Spence, that she has" as she hugged her husband again, when they pulled apart Reid said, "have you called to check on Michael"?, she grinned and said, "I have and he'd just had a bottle and a fresh diaper and was sleeping". Reid said, "don't worry we'll be back home soon Jayje".

She intertwined fingers with Reid and said, "I don't regret being here with you Spence, I love you, I always have and I always will, nothing Cat did will ever change that, you believe that don't you"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I do". They both then sat down and she laid her head down on his shoulders and closed her eyes as they waited to get to see the baby.

A few minutes later a nurse walked over and said, "Mr. Reid"?, he said, "yes", she smiled and said, "if you follow me you can see your daughter now", Reid said, "can my wife come to"?, the nurse said, "absolutely". Reid and JJ stood up and followed the nurse up the hall toward the nursery, as they stepped inside Reid smiled and said, "there she is Jayje".

JJ said, "ohhhh she looks like Henry and Michael doesn't she"?, Reid said, "she's beautiful isn't she"?, JJ said, "that she is but I think she takes that after you Spence", he grinned and said, "I love you". She sighed and said, "and I love you", the nurse said, "would you like to hold her, it's time for her first feeding"?, Reid said, "I'd love to".

He sat down in the chair and the nurse put the baby into his arms and then handed him a bottle, he put the nipple up to her mouth and she instantly latched on and he said, "she's got a good appetite just like her brothers". JJ sat down across from him and watched as he fed the baby, she couldn't believe that Cat was finally out of their lives, that she couldn't hurt them any more, that they could finally move on with their lives, peacefully.

She pulled out her cell and snapped picture after picture and sent to the family letting them know that the baby had arrived, after putting her cell back into her pocket Reid looked up and said, "Jayje". She said, "yeah Spence"?, he said, "would you like to hold her"?, JJ said, "are you sure"?, Reid said, "you're going to be her mommy and I want you both to be comfortable, but if you aren't ready", JJ said, "I'd be honored Spence".

He handed her the baby and then stood up, she sat down and put the nipple back up to the babies lips and said, "boy you are hungry aren't you little one"?, Reid stood and watched proudly as JJ leaned down and kissed their daughter on the top of the head. JJ said, "welcome to our family little one and when we get you home you are going to get to meet your brothers Michael and Henry and they are going to love you".

Reid said, "ohhhh everybody is going to love her", JJ looked up and said, "well we have a problem", Reid said, "we do"?, she said, "yep, you didn't decide on a name for her yet". Reid took a deep breath and said, "I was thinking about that and I think I have the perfect name for her", JJ said, "well don't keep me in suspense what's her name"?, Reid said, "Melody Diana Reid" because after seeing her she is the song of my heart".

JJ grinned and said, "awwwww that's beautiful", she then looked down at the little girl in her arms and said, "welcome to the family Melody Diana Reid, welcome to the family" causing a huge smile to cross her daddies lips.


	49. Chapter 49

I want to thank everybody for their birthday wishes, I had am amazing day, love you all

Why-Ch 49

Back home in Virginia Penelope was laying on the bed watching as Hank slept by her side, Derek walked into the room and said, "now this is a beautiful picture, my wife and our son". Penelope said, "and your unborn child is kicking my kidneys so this momma has to pee, can you please help me up handsome"?, Derek said, "it will be my pleasure baby girl".

She slid away from Hank being careful not to wake him up and as she stood she grabbed her side and said, "ahhhhhhhhh", Derek said, "are you alright, did I hurt you baby"?, she said, "no handsome you didn't hurt me I just had a pain in my side and stomach". Derek said, "is that your first pain"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "uhhh no".

Derek said, "no, seriously"?, she said, "well I thought it was just where the baby was kicking but now I'm starting to wonder if it's not something else", Derek said, "something else likeeeee"?, she said, "IthinkI'minlabor". Derek said, "what was that"?, she said, "I think I'm in labor", Derek said, "well then let's get you to the hospital and get you checked out".

Fran walked into the room and said, "honey are you hungry, wait what's going on"?, Derek said, "she thinks she's in labor momma", Fran said, "are you having sharp pains sweetie"?, she said, "yes, here in my side and stomach". Fran said, "how long have they been going on"?, she said, "ohhhhh most of the day" and then she felt a gush of warm liquid running down her legs.

She looked up and said, "ohhhhhhh", Derek said, "what ohhhhhhh baby girl"?, she said, "well either my water broke or I just peed", Fran said, "well honey let's get you changed and heading to the hospital". Fran looked at Derek and said, "get her bag and get it in the car while I get her cleaned up", he nodded his head and grabbed her bag and headed out into the hall.

Penelope said, "Fran I'm scared, it's to early", Fran said, "honey don't worry, this baby is just anxious to meet his or her mommy that's all" as she helped her daughter in law into the bathroom to change her clothes. A few minutes later Derek pulled up into the ER parking lot and got out and walked around to the passengers side of the car and lifted Penelope up.

Fran ran in and told them inside what was going on and when Derek carried Penelope inside they had a gurney waiting for her, the doctor said, "Mrs. Morgan my name is Dr. Anita Fairbanks, how long have you been having contractions"?, Penelope said, "well I started having pains early this morning but just blew them off but they've gotten a lot harder over the past few minutes".

Derek said, "her water broke about 30 minutes ago", Anita said, "alright let's get you into an exam room and get you checked out", Penelope nodded her head as Derek and Penelope disappeared out of sight with the doctor and nurses. Fran pulled out her cell and dialed Daves number, at the BAU Dave looked up from his paperwork and smiled as he saw "FRAN" flashing on the ID.

He said, "hello Bella, how are you this evening"?, she said, "Dave you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible", he said, "hospital, why"?, she said, "Penelopes water broke, her and Derek are in the back getting checked out". Dave smiled and said, "I'll let Aaron and Emily know what's going on and we'll be there as soon as possible".

Fran smiled and said, "be careful", he said, "always Bella, always", before the call ended she said, "I love you", he sighed happily and said, "and I love you to Bella, now and forever". After the call ended Fran put her cell back into her purse and walked over to the waiting room, when she sat down she smiled knowing that soon they'd be welcoming another new member to their ever growing family.


	50. Chapter 50

Why-Ch 50

After feeding Melody JJ sat there rocking her new daughter, she would now and forever hate Cat Adams for what she'd done to her family but the beautiful bundle in her arms was innocent and totally blameless for what Cat had done. The nurse walked over and said, "according to her chart Melody weighed in at 5 lbs 4 oz and was 19 inches long".

Reid smiled and said, "when can we take her home"?, the nurse said, "since she was almost 6 weeks early the doctor wants her to stay in the hospital for a few more days just as a precaution". JJ said, "will we be allowed to stay with her"?, the nurse said, "yes, of course, of course, we can put her out in a room where you and her father can be with her all the time".

JJ said, "thank you", the nurse took the baby and said, "it will take a few minutes to get her a room, maybe you'd like to go grab something to eat or go for a walk for a few minutes". Reid looked at his wife and said, "we could go grab something to eat and call and check on Michael and Henry", JJ nodded her head and said, "sounds good Spence, sounds good" as they walked out of the nursery.

Back in Virginia Fran looked up and saw Dave, Hotch and Emily walking through the ER door, she stood up and Dave pulled her into his arms and said, "any news yet"?, she shook her head and said, "nothing yet". Emily said, "was PG alright"?, Fran said, "she was nervous and worried because the baby is almost 6 weeks early".

Hotch said, "maybe we'll hear something soon", Dave said, "I'm sure we will Bella", Fran smiled and said, "I can't believe that in a little while we're going to have another baby to spoil rotten". Emily smiled and said, "speaking of another baby, didn't you think the little girl Cat had looks like Michael and Henry"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "I definitely do Emily".

Meanwhile in her cubicle Penelope holds Dereks hand as the nurses and doctor give her a good check, they hook her up to the heart monitor and fetal monitor first so that they can check everything out. Derek said, "don't worry sweetness you heard the doctor, our baby has a strong heart beat and in a few minutes they are going to be moving you to delivery".

Penelope looked up at her husband and said, "I'm not ready, he or she isn't ready, we have 6 weeks Derek, we have 6 weeks", Anita looked up from the foot of the bed and said, "Penelope everything is fine, your labor is progressing normally, their are no problems". Penelope said, "really"?, Anita smiled and said, "yes Penelope really".

Derek sighed and said, "how far is she dilated"?, Anita said, "right now we're at 6 so when she reaches between 7 and 8 we'll be moving her to delivery to get her ready to bring this impatient baby into the world". Penelope grabbed Dereks hand and squeezed as another contraction, Derek said, "you can do this baby girl, just remember your breathing from class".

Penelope followed Dereks prompts as contraction after contraction rocked her body, Anita was keeping a close eye on Penelope and the baby, she was constantly checking the fetal monitor to check for any problems. Derek leaned down and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you", Penelope said, "and I love you hotstuff".

Anita looked up from Penelopes feet and said, "alright Penelope you are almost 8 centimeters so let's get you to the delivery room", Penelope smiled and nodded her head yes in agreement. Derek said, "in a few minutes we'll be holding our son or daughter", Penelope smiled lovingly and said, "and I can hardly wait hotstuff" causing him to smile.

As the gurney was wheeled out into the hall Derek ran over to his mom and the others and said, "she's at 8 centimeters and they're taking her to delivery", Fran said, "kiss her and tell her we love her". Derek said, "I will momma, I will" and they watched as he ran to catch up to Penelopes gurney, she looked up at him and said, "are you ready for this sugar shack"?, Derek said, "yes mam, are you"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "more than ready hotstuff, let's get this party started" as they disappeared through the double doors that led to the delivery room.


	51. Chapter 51

Why-Ch 51

JJ and Reid were sitting in the diner across the street from the hospital finishing their dinner and JJ said, "okay Desi, thanks", after the call ended Reid said, "is something wrong with the kids"?, JJ smiled and shook her head no. Reid said, "what are you smiling about"?, JJ said, "they had to rush Penelope to the hospital".

Reid said, "why, wait is she in labor"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yes, yes she is", Reid said, "that's great, we'll have another little niece or nephew to help spoil". JJ said, "speaking of spoiling another baby, we'll need to add another crib for Melody", Reid nodded his head and said, "that we will Jayje".

JJ said, "I can't wait to take her home, I can't wait for Henry and Michael to meet her", Reid brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you Jennifer, you're the love of my life and I don't know what I would have done without you". JJ said, "and I love you Spencer, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and their is no other place I'd rather be than by your side".

Reid intertwined their fingers and said, "after what happened with Cat I was so afraid that I would lose you, lose everything", JJ gently squeezed his hand and said, "you will never lose me Spence, we belong together, we're a family, you, me, Henry, Michael and Melody". Reid smiled and said, "I honestly don't know what I would have done without you through all of this".

JJ said, "you Spencer Reid are my heart, my love, my life and by your side is where I belong", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I couldn't have said it better Jayje" causing a smile to grace her lips. JJ looked up at Reid and said, "how about we finish our food and then head back to spend the night with our new daughter"?, Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "that sounds like a plan" as they once again started eating their dinner.

Meanwhile in the delivery room Penelope collapses against the pillows, Derek wipes her forehead and says, "you're doing great", she weakly smiled at him and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, Anita said, "it won't be much longer Penelope, I can already see the babies head". Derek smiled and said, "did you hear that sweetness, it won't be long", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I heard hotstuff, I heard".

A few contractions later the head and shoulders were out and Anita said, "alright Penelope on the next contraction we're going to delivery the baby, are you ready to meet your child"? she wiped away the tears were streaming down her face and she said, "I'm ready, I'm soooooo ready". A few seconds later she felt the beginning of a strong contraction.

Derek grabbed her hand and said, "alright baby girl you can do it, you can do it" and she pushed and pushed and pushed until she heard the sound of her babies cries filled the room. Penelope said, "is the baby okay, is the baby okay"?, Anita cleaned the baby off and said, "ohhhhh yeah she's perfect, she's perfect" as she cut the cord.

Penelope said, "she, did you say she"?, Anita said, "I did" as she handed the baby to her mommy, Penelope said, "hi there princess, I'm your mommy and this handsome man right here, well he's your daddy". Derek kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "hi there baby girl", Penelope sighed happily as tears of joy streamed down her face.

Anita said, "I hate to do this so fast but we need to take her and get her weighed and measured", Penelope said, "ahhhh do you have to"?, Anita laughed and said, "yes but we will give her back to you as soon as we can". Derek said, "but you're sure that she's okay"?, Anita said, "she seems perfect but when we bring her back to you once we get Penelope into her room I'll be able to tell you more".

Penelope and Derek both kissed their daughter and told her they loved her before handing her over to the nurse, Anita said, "alright Derek I need to get Penelope sewed up and in recovery". Derek kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl", Penelope said, "and I love you hotstuff", he then looked at Anita and said, "what room will she be in"?, Anita checked her chart and said, "444".

Derek said, "we'll see you soon baby girl", Penelope winked at him and said, "see ya soon hotstuff" as she laid her head back on the pillows, Derek grinned and turned around and walked out to tell the others about the birth of his daughter.


	52. Chapter 52

Why-Ch 52

Fran looked up and saw her son walking toward them and she said, "Derek how is Penelope and the baby"?, Derek smiled proudly and said, "Penelope and our daughter are fine momma, wonderfully fine". Fran hugged him and said, "awww you have a daughter", Derek said, "and she's beautiful momma, I can't wait for you to meet her, for all of you to meet her".

Dave said, "congratulations daddy", Derek hugged Dave and said, "thanks grandpa", Dave smiled and said, "and proud of it to son, proud of it", Hotch and Emily said, "congratulations" in unison as they pulled him into a hug. Derek said, "the doctor is sewing Penelope up right now and then she'll be in recovery for a while and then you'll get to meet our little angel".

Emily said, "have you thought about names", he said, "we've tossed a few around but not decided on anything for sure yet", Fran said, "well she was impatient and wanted to meet her mommy and daddy 6 weeks early". Derek said, "the most important thing is that she's here and both her and her beautiful momma are both safe and healthy", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Derek said, "any news from pretty boy"?, Dave said, "he's wanting to have a video chat with us later", Derek said, "is something wrong"?, Dave said, "we're not sure but we're hoping not". Derek was pulled from the conversation when Anita walked over to him calling his name, he quickly turned around and said, "is Penelope and the baby alright", Anita said, "calm down Derek, they're both alright".

He sighed and said, "you scared me doc", she said, "I didn't mean to scare you it's just that Penelope wants to talk to you", Derek said, "isn't she in recovery right now"?, Anita said, "she is and usually we don't let anybody back there but this is important". Derek said, "what's important"?, Anita laughed and said, "you two need to decide on a name for the baby".

Derek said, "ahhhhhh yes, yes we do", he looked at the others and said, "she'll be in room 444 if you guys want to go ahead up and wait on us", Fran smiled and said, "give her a kiss for us baby boy and tell her we love her". Derek said, "I will momma, I will" and then they watched as Derek followed the doctor up the hall and disappeared behind a set of double doors.

Meanwhile across the U.S. Reid and JJ were sitting in the room waiting on the nurses to bring Melody when the doctor walked in, Reid said, "is something wrong doctor"?, she said, "I just wanted to let you know the cause of Cats death". Reid said, "I figured it was either a heart attack or maybe an aneurysm"?, she nodded her head and said, "you would be correct with the aneurysm Spencer".

JJ said, "was their any signs of it before the delivery"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, none, I guess it was all of the pushing and it caused a lot of trauma to her body when Melody was born". Reid nodded his head and said, "speaking of Melody, any news on the paternity tests"?, she said, "as a matter of fact, yes" as she held up the paper from the chart.

JJ intertwined fingers with her husband as the doctor said, "their is no doubt that you Spencer Reid are the father, you match 100% with Melody", Reid smiled and said, "thank you doctor, thank you so much". The doctor said, "you're welcome and I'm so sorry for everything that you and your family went through because of her".

Reid said, "me to but she can't hurt us any more, she's done all of the damage to us that she's gonna be able to do", JJ nodded her head and said, "she thought that she could break us up by forcing Reid to cheat on her and forcing me to watch the whole thing happen". The doctor shook her head and said, "it takes a warped mind to do that kind of thing", Reid and JJ nodded their heads yes in agreement.

It was only a matter of a few seconds before the nurse walked into the room pushing the bassinette containing Melody, the doctor said, "I'll go and let the three of you have some time to bond as a family". Reid said, "thank you", she said, "if you need anything please let us know", JJ said, "we will doctor, we will", Reid then picked up his daughter and said, "hello there princess daddy and mommy have missed you".

JJ kissed the baby on the top of the head and said, "that we have little one, that we have" as the baby snuggled closer to Reids chest as she slept, JJ said, "I can't believe how much like the boys she looks". Reid said, "and she's going to have everybody wrapped around her little finger", JJ laughed and said, "ohhhh yes, of that I have no doubt".

Back at the hospital Derek is led into the recovery room, he walks over to Penelopes bedside and sits down, Penelope said, "we need to decide on a name for our little princess". Derek said, "what name were you thinking"?, she wiggled her finger and he leaned in and she whispered it into his ear, he smiled and said, "that's perfect, I love it, I love it".

Penelope smiled happily and said, "I love you Derek", Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "and I love you baby girl", the two sat laughing and talking until it was time to move Penelope to her room on the forth floor.


	53. Chapter 53

Why-Ch 53

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope looked up from their daughter to see the rest of their family walking through the door, Dave said, "awwww just look at her, she's gorgeous". Derek said, "she looks like her momma", as they got closer to the bed Emily said, "ohhhh look at that head full of curly hair, that's beautiful".

Hotch said, "how are you doing Garcia"?, Penelope said, "I'm good bossman, tired but good", Fran said, "ohhhh look at those little fingers and toes, she's so perfect". Penelope said, "I can't believe that she's here already", Derek said, "the doctor said that she's perfectly healthy and we will be hopefully going home in the morning".

Fran grinned and said, "that's great news baby boy", Dave said, "so what's her name"?, Derek looked at Penelope and smiled as she said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet the newest member of our family". She looked down at her daughter and then back up at them and said, "guys this is Destiny Francine Morgan".

Emily smiled and said, "I love that name", Derek said, "when I heard it I knew it was the perfect name for our little angel", Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl". Penelope said, "any news on boy wonder and Jayje"?, Hotch said, "Reid is wanting to talk to everybody on chat later so until then I guess we'll just have to wait and see", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Meanwhile Reid smiles down at his sleeping daughter and says, "she's so tiny, so perfect", JJ said, "she's perfect like her daddy", she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "this little precious soul here will never know the truth about her mother or how she came to be". Reid sighed and said, "she definitely won't, I don't want her to ever know that she was born because her mother forced me to have sex with her or she would have killed our son, her brother".

JJ bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how are you doing, I mean really doing"?, Reid looked at her and said, "I'm good, our daughter is here and she's healthy, I'm over the moon Jayje". JJ said, "good, you've been through a lot over the past several months", Reid said, "we all have Jayje, we all have", JJ said, "is it wrong of me to be glad that she's gone"?, Reid turned and pulled her into his arms and said, "no Jayje, no not at all".

Reid cupped her face in his hands and said, "after everything she's put us through I'm so so glad that she can't hurt us anymore, any of us", JJ nodded her head and said, "when we go home I can't wait for Henry and Michael to meet their new sister". Reid smiled and said, "neither can I Jayje", he then leaned in and kissed her gently.

When they pulled apart he said, " I love you", JJ said, "and I love you", their attention turned to Melody who started grunting from the bassinette and JJ said, "and don't you worry little one we love you to and we'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy". Reid sighed happily and said, "now and forever Melody Diana, now and forever".

JJ grinned at her husband and said, "are you ready to chat with the others"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "I am", he pulled his cell off of his belt and dialed Hotchs number. After a few rings Hotchs face popped up on the screen, everybody was waving and Reid said, "it's nice to see everybody", they then saw Penelope and her new daughter.

JJ said, "awwwww she's beautiful Garcie, congratulations", Penelope said, "thanks Jayje", Derek said, "what's up pretty boy"?, Reid said, "I have a few things to tell you". Derek said, "lay it on us pretty boy", Reid laughed and said, "alright, everybody we'd like for you to meet Melody Diana Reid" and the phone turned so they could get a glimpse of their other new member.

Penelope said, "ohhhh she looks like Henry and Michael", Derek said, "she's beautiful guys", JJ said, "and the other things are she does belong to Spence, she's his daughter". Reid said, "and Cat can't hurt us anymore", Dave said, "meaning what kid"?, Reid said, "she died after giving birth to Melody and the doctor said it was an aneurysm that did it".

Derek said, "is it wrong of me to be glad she's gone", Fran looked at her son and said, "not at all", Reid sighed happily and said, "now that Cat is gone, now we can finally start to truly heal as a family". Penelope said, "when are you guys coming home"?, JJ said, "we're hoping to get to come home on Friday", Derek said, "when you guys get home how about we have a big family dinner"?, Reid said, "sounds good to me".

Fran said, "are you okay Spencer"?, he looked at Fran and said, "I can honestly say that I don't think I've ever been better Fran", Melody started fussing and Reid said, "well guys we're gonna have to go but just know that we love you all and we'll see you soon". As the call ended everybody was saying, "byeeeeee, loveeeeeee youuuuuuu".

Derek sighed happily and said, "now we can all move on together as a family and all heal", Dave nodded his head and said, "amen son, amen"


	54. Chapter 54

Why-Ch 54

The next couple of months flew by and both Destiny and Melody were growing bigger and stronger with each passing day, Penelope was back to working part time, she didn't want to spend a lot of time away from Destiny, not yet. Hank was the perfect big brother, even though he was only a year older than her his eyes practically lit up when Penelope brought her into the room.

Melody was the apple of Henrys eyes, he was doing everything he could to help JJ with her and Michael, Reid was constantly bragging on how proud he was of the role Henry was taking with the babies. JJ to had gone back to work part time, with two babies at home she was splitting her time between working with the team and with the babies and Reid at home.

Sarah had been dating a nice man named Toby and they were getting very serious, he had taken her away for the weekend and when they came back home Sarah couldn't wait to show everybody her engagement ring. Sarah wanted a small wedding with only their family and friends, they were married three weeks after getting engaged.

Desiree had been feeling nauseated for the past few days, Fran smiled and said, "honey I think I know whats wrong", Desiree said, "what momma, stomach bug"?, Fran shook her head and said, "let me ask you a question first". Desiree looked at her as she said, "when was your last period"?, Desiree said, "well that was" and she couldn't remember so she grabbed her purse and checked her calendar.

She covered her mouth with her hand and said, "momma I haven't had a period in 3 months do you think I'm pregnant"?, Fran said, "the team is out of town on a case and Penelope and Sarah are here so why don't I let them know that you and I are heading out and we'll get you checked out". Desiree nodded her head and said, "sounds good momma but don't say anything until we can find out for sure one way or another".

Fran nodded her head yes in agreement and walked out of the room to tell Penelope and Sarah that her and Desiree were heading out for a while, Desiree slid her hand down onto her stomach and said, "could I be pregnant, are we having a baby". She was pulled out of her thoughts when her mom said, "come on honey let's go get you checked out", Desiree nodded her head and then grabbed her things as they both headed out of the house.

JJ opted to stay home with the kids instead of heading out of town with the team, she was sitting in the living room watching Melody and Michael in their swings and she was watching Henry playing with his trucks. She loved her babies and would do anything it took to make sure that they were all safe and happy children.

At the ER Desiree and Fran were sitting in a small cubicle waiting on her blood test results, Desiree turned to her mom and said, "it I'm pregnant do you think I'm ready to be a mom"?, Fran took her daughters hand in hers and said, "I do, you baby girl are going to be the best mommy and you are oh so ready", Desiree said ,"really"?, Fran laughed and said, "yes really".

The doctor pulled the curtain back and walked into the room, she smiled and said, "congratulations Desiree, you're pregnant, about 12 weeks", Desiree put her hand on her stomach and said, "really, a baby"?, the doctor handed her a prescription for prenatal vitamins and said, "yes really, a baby". Fran hugged her daughter and said, "congratulations mommy".

Desiree said, "we have so much to do, we have to get an OB, get a nursery ready, we the house baby proofed", Fran said, "I can think of something that you need to do first". Desiree said, "what momma"?, Fran laughed and said, "well first you have to tell your husband that he's going to be a daddy", Desiree wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and she said, "I'll tell him over face time tonight".

The doctor said, "congratulations Desi", Desiree said, "thanks Mandy", Mandy said, "you're going to make a good mommy and Luke is going to be a good daddy", Desiree hugged her friend and said, "thank you". A few minutes later mother and daughter were happily walking out of the doctors office and heading toward their car.

As she climbed into the car and shut the door Desiree said, "I can't believe it, baby, I'm going to have a baby", Fran said, "everybody is going to be so happy for you and Luke". Desiree said, "I can't wait to tell Penelope, she's gonna freak", Fran started the car and laughed as she said, "this baby is going to be so sooooo spoiled" and Desiree laughed and said, "no doubt momma, no doubt" as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.


	55. Chapter 55

Why-Ch 55

When Desiree and Fran walked into the house a few minutes later Penelope smiled and said, "welllll what's going on"?, Desiree said, "we have some good news Penelope". Penelope said, "well lay the good news on me girlie", Desiree said, "wellllll momma took me to the ER and", the conversation was momentarily stalled when Sarah walked into the room.

Sarah said, "ER, are you sick"?, Desiree said, "nope, not sick, I'm pregnant", Penelope and Sarah looked at each other and then happily squealed, "THAT'S WONDERFUL, CONGRATULATIONS" as they threw their arms around her. Fran stood there smiling as she watched as Penelope and Sarah congratulated Desiree on the news of the newest addition that was coming to their family.

Penelope said, "how far along are you"?, Desirees hand slid to her stomach and she said, "around 12 weeks", Sarah smiled and said, "Luke is gonna flip out", Desiree said, "he's been talking about us having a baby a lot lately so I know this news is gonna make his day". Fran said, "his day, it's gonna make his everything Desi" causing everybody to smile and nod their heads in agreement.

Sarah looked at her sister and said, "when are you going to tell him"?, Desiree blew out a deep breath and said, "how about now"?, everybody grinned as they watched her pull her cell out of her purse and sit down on the couch. She looked around and said, "orrrrr maybe I should wait"?, Penelope said, "girlllllll you know he's gonna be thrilled when he hears this news, maybe if the case isn't progressing in their way this news will help them and make their day".

Desiree grinned and dialed her husbands number and after a few rings she heard, "hi baby", Desi laughed and said, "hi yourself handsome", he sighed and said, "how are you doing"?, she said, "missing you". He said, "awww I miss you to baby but don't worry we'll be home soon", Desi said, "so you found the unsub"?, Luke said, "yep, Spencer did his thing and bam we found him".

She said, "good, good", Luke said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "nope, everything is good, no, better than good", he said, "okayyyyy so why don't you feel me in on this better than good stuff that's happening". Desiree looked at Penelope and Penelope whispered, "go on tell him", Luke said, "Desi are you still there sweetie"?, Desiree said, "yeah, yeah I'm still here".

Luke got up from his seat and headed to the back of the jet, Derek watched and then wondering what was happening he pulled his cell out and dialed Penelopes number. After a few rings he heard his baby girl say, "hiya handsome", Derek said, "hi sweetness", Penelope said, "how was the case"?, Derek said, "long and thankfully over".

Penelope grinned and said, "I'm glad that you're on your way home, I've missed you", Derek said, "I've missed you to baby but", Penelope said, "but"?, Derek said, "what's up with Luke and Desi"?, Penelope said, "what are you talking about"?, Derek said, "he got up and walked to the back of the jet and is pacing back and forth while he talks to Desi".

Penelope whispered and said, "she's telling him she's pregnant", Derek grinned and said, "ohhhhh this is sooooooo gonna be worth the price of admission" as he stood there watching his brother in law. Luke said, "Desi honey" and she said, "I'm pregnant", Luke said, "w w what did you say"?, she said, "I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby".

Luke said, "a baby, really, we're having a baby"?, she laughed and said, "yes really, I'm around 12 weeks along", Dave looked at Luke and said, "son what's wrong with you"?, Luke grinned and looked at everybody and said, "we're pregnant, Desi is pregnant, around 12 weeks". Desiree put the call on speaker and everybody in the room laughed as they heard the team congratulating them on the great news.


	56. Chapter 56

Why-Ch 56

Luke and Desiree continued talking until the jet was preparing to land, she then ended the call and turned to see the smiling faces of her mom, sister and sister in law. Penelope clapped her hands and said, "I hope you don't mind but I called JJ and she said, "congratulations and she can't wait to spoil the newest member".

Desiree laughed and said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that I'm going to be a mommy, that we're having a baby", Fran hugged her daughter and said, "believe it honey because soon, very very soon your baby will be here". Sarah said, "and of course you know that you will never be at a shortage of baby sitters, right"?, Desiree laughed and said, "right" causing everybody to then laugh.

At casa Reid JJ had just fed, burped and changed Michael and put him back into his swing so she could feed Melody, she was halfway through her bottle when Reid walked in. He walked over and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I've missed you", JJ said, "and I've missed you", he smiled and said, "how's everybody been"?, JJ said, "we're all good here, right Henry"?, Henry ran up to Reid and wrapped his little arms around his waist and said, "right mommy".

Reid walked over to the swing and smiled down at his now sleeping son, he then squatted beside him and kissed his chubby cheek and whispered, "daddy loves you Michael". He then stood up and walked over and sat down beside JJ and said, "how has everything really been"?, JJ said, "everything has been great, Henry is such a big help to me with the babies".

Reid said, "that's good and are you getting rest"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am", Reid leaned in and gently kissed her lips and said, "I love you", JJ said, "and I love you". Reid sighed and said, "I don't know what I would have done without you over this past year", JJ said, "you're not getting rid of me that easily Spence, you're stuck with me".

He listened as she said, "nothing that happened was your fault, that's all on Cat", Reid sighed and said, "I know it's just", JJ said, "how about we forget about Cat Adams and concentrate on us and our family"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "I love that idea". JJ smiled and said, "now that you're home later how about we get some mommy/daddy time"?, he winked at her and said, "count me in on that because I've missed making love to my wife".

JJ said, "and your wife has missed it to, you have nooooooo idea how much I've missed your touch", Reid leaned in and whispered, "when the kids are all asleep tonight you're allllll mine". JJ smiled and said, "ohhhhh now you can count me in on that", Reid laughed and then smiled as JJ handed Melody over to him and said, "she's missed you to and since Michael is sleeping how about you have some daddy/daughter time"?, Reid smiled at his wife and then his daughter and said, "daddy daughter time sounds good, sounds real good" as he put the bottle back into her mouth, JJ sighed happily and laid her head down on Reids shoulder as the family spent some time alone bonding for the first time in over 2 weeks.

At casa Morgan the women and Destiny were in the living room when the door opened and the men walked into the room, Derek walked over and kissed first his wife and then his daughter. Luke was second, he ran into the room and pulled Desiree into his arms and kissed her lips passionately, they pulled apart to Dave saying, "stuff like that leads up to why we're going to be grandparents again".

Luke smiled and said, "a baby", his hand slid down to her stomach and he said, "hello in there little one, I'm your daddy and I want you to know that I love you soooooo much and I can't wait to meet you in a few months". Dave smiled and said, "that time will pass off sooner than you think", Penelope said, "that it will" and Derek said, "we need to get started on that nursery", Luke nodded his head in agreement and said, "I totally agree".

Desiree grinned as he picked her up and kissed her lips again and said, "if you will all excuse us I'm going to take my wife home where we can continue this celebration", Derek laughed and said, "have fun you two". Penelope giggled as she watched the happy couple walk across the room and out the front door, she then handed Destiny to her daddy and said, "here you go daddy, your little girl and boy have missed you".

Fran smiled and said, "enjoy this time baby boy because before you know it she'll be grown and have a family of her own", Dave said, "your mom is right and son, so so right". Dave then held out his arm and said, "Bella how about we head home and give these 4 some time alone"?, she nodded her head and said, "lead the way my love, lead the way".

She glanced at them one final time and watched as Hank slept beside Penelope on the couch while Derek fed his daughter, she grinned and whispered, "I love you all so much" as she closed the door and headed down the steps with her fingers intertwined with her husband.


	57. Chapter 57

Why-Ch 57

Over the next several months Luke, Derek and the other men on the team worked on the nursery for the baby, the girls worked hard getting everything ready to put in the nursery. They wanted everything perfect and ready for baby Alvez, Desi and Luke decided that they'd wait to learn the sex of the baby when he or she was born.

As the birth of the baby got closer and closer Desi was getting more and more nervous, she kept thinking that she wasn't going to be a good mommy and it took Penelope, JJ, Emily and her mom to convince her that was wrong. The men were putting the finishing touches on the crib when they heard a loud commotion doing on downstairs.

They all headed out of the nursery and down to see what the problem was, sitting on the couch clutching her stomach was Desiree, Fran, Sarah and Emily were trying to help with the breathing and getting her bag from the bedroom. JJ walked out of the kitchen and said, "alright doctor we'll see you there", she looked up and said, "she's gonna meet us at the hospital".

Luke ran over to Desi and said, "Desi is it"? and Desi said, "it's time, the babies coming sweetie", he put his hand on hers and said, "in a few hours we'll be holding our little girl or little boy". Desi said, "are you ready for this"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I've been ready for this since the day we met", she grinned and said, "I'm scared".

Fran said, "don't worry baby girl everything is going to be fine and when they place that precious baby in your arms, you'll see that everything you're going through is worth it". Penelope said, "how are we going to do this, what about the babies"?, Emily said, "we'll load them all up and take them with us", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they got up and quickly got ready and headed out the door.

When they got to the ER Derek helped Penelope with Hank and Destiny, Hotch was helping Emily with Jack and Reid was helping JJ with Henry, Michael and Melody and Fran, well she was nervously pacing. Dave walked over to her and kissed her on the side of the neck and said, "don't worry Bella she's in good hands and soon we'll be able to hold another beautiful grandbaby".

Fran sighed and said, "I can't wait to hold him or her and love on them", Dave said, "of course you can't, you love babies, we all love babies", as Fran turned around and looked at all of the babies, toddlers and children that were there she smiled. Dave said, "we are truly blessed Bella, we have an amazing family and so, very very soon we're going to have another baby to welcome into the clan".

In the delivery room Luke smiled down at his now exhausted wife as she pushed and pushed until their daughters cries filled the room, they watched as the nurses cleaned her up and then handed her to them. Luke smiled and said, "she's gorgeous", Desi said, "hi there princess, I'm your mommy and this handsome man here is your daddy".

Luke said, "I can't believe she's here, I'm a daddy", he looked at Desi and said, "and you're a mommy", Desiree looked up at him and with tears in her eyes said, 'I love you Mr. Alvez". Luke kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you Mrs. Alvez", they cuddled closer and he kissed his daughter on the top of the head and said, "and mommy and daddy both love you sooooo much little one".

Luke sighed and said, "welcome to our family Mia Michelle Alvez", Desi smiled as they were able to hold their little girl for a few more minutes before the nurses took her away to check her out and weigh and measure her. Before they headed out of the delivery room Luke snapped several pictures and sent them to the family with the heading, "WELCOME TO THE WORLD MIA MICHELLE ALVEZ".

The waiting room was filled with the sound of oohhhhs and awwwwwws as they looked at the beautiful pictures of the newest member to grace their family


	58. Chapter 58

Why-Ch 58

About an hour later Luke was all smiles as he watched his wife and their daughter, it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, the daughter they conceived in love was the spitting image of her mommy. Desiree said, "hi there beautiful", Luke sighed happily and said, "now I have two beautiful girls to love", Desiree said, "it looks like daddy is already wrapped around your little finger baby girl".

Luke laughed and said, "and I've been wrapped around your mommys finger since the day we met", Desiree said, "and you've owned my heart since that day to my love and for the rest of our lives I'll know that my heart is in good hands, yours". Luke leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pull apart he said, "I love you Desi".

Desiree smiled at her husband and said, "and I love you", Mia started fussing and Desiree said, "ohhh don't worry little one mommy and daddy love you to, we always have and we always will". Luke kissed his daughters chubby cheek and said, "and when you get older daddy is going to have to beat the men off with a club" and Desiree laughed and said, "he'll be in a good club with your uncle Derek and uncle Reid".

Luke nodded his head and said, "I can't believe everything Reid and JJ have been through over the past year", Desiree looked up from their daughter to him and said, "me either, everything that Cat did was meant to tear them apart". Luke said, "true but it backfired and only brought them closer together", Desiree said, "they are closer now than I've ever seen them".

Luke said, "me to but for a while I was afraid that when JJ was forced to watch Cat and Reid have sex that it would destroy their marriage", Desiree said, "she's one of the strongest women I've ever met in my life". Luke nodded his head in agreement and said, "I totally agree", he then brought her free hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "and you my beautiful wife are another strong woman".

Desi said, "for the longest time I was thinking that I would never find true love and then one day there you were", Luke smiled and said, "the day I met you was one of the best days of my life". She grinned and nodded her head yes in agreement and he said, "and now we're married and have our little Mia", Desiree said, "and I still can't believe that she's here in my arms".

Luke sighed happily and said, "we're lucky Des, we have each other and the rest of our family, who could ask for anything more"?, she grinned and said, "that's a good question my love". He winked at her and said, "I will love you and our daughter forever", she grinned at him and said, "and we will love you forever and ever" and he smiled lovingly as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

Desi said, "how did we get so lucky"?, Luke said, "I've been wondering that since the day I met you", Desiree said, "now you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives", he grinned and said, "good but you know that that means don't you"?, she said, "no, what does that mean"?, he said, "it means you're stuck with me for the rest of your life to" and he lovingly smiled as he claimed his lips with hers in a fiery kiss.

They pulled apart to the sound of Derek saying, "alright things like that led to that beautiful bundle in your arms sis" and Luke and Desi both laughed as the rest of their family walked into the room to meet their newest family member.


	59. Chapter 59

Why-Ch 59

As the family got closer to the bed their smiles got bigger and bigger, Penelope said, "ohhhh just look at her, she's gorgeous", Hank who was in his daddys arms giggled and then leaned down and kissed the top of his little cousins head. The room quickly filled with the sound of everybody saying, "awwwwww" as they watched the little boy.

Fran smiled and said, "ohhhh just lookey at her, just lookey", Sarah smiled and said, "she looks just like her mommy", JJ said, "ohhhhh her, Melody and Destiny are going to be the best of friends, I can feel it already". Penelope nodded her head and said, "me to Jayje, me to, just like Michael and Hank are going to be besties"?, Reid said, "I can hardly wait till they get older".

Derek stood there watching as Desiree looked up at her mom and said, "would you like to hold her momma"? Fran smiled and said, "I'd be honored honey", Fran stepped forward and smiled as Desiree slid the baby into her arms. She stood there looking down into the beautiful little face and said, "welcome to the family Mia Michelle, welcome".

Henry looked up at his dad and said, "she's little", Reid said, "you were that little once but before you know it she'll be as big as you", Henry looked at Jack and both boys said, "wowwwwwwww" causing everybody to smile. Desiree said, "how how's Melody doing"?, JJ said, "she's great, she's a angel and actually sleeps through the night now".

Reid looked at Desi and said, "enjoy this time with her because soon she'll be up and crawling and then walking and then that's when the fun starts", Fran said, "so true honey, so true" as she kissed her granddaughter on the forehead. Luke smiled and said, "I never thought it was possible to love somebody so much so fast but just looking at her and holding her it's like, it's like wow I don't remember what it was like not to love her, ya know"?, Derek put his hand on his brother in laws shoulder and said, "tell me about it man".

Penelope said, "when I found out I was pregnant with her I was so happy but then that turned to worry, what if I wasn't a good mom, what if I wasn't enough for her but hotstuff and the rest of the amazing people in this room made me realize just how wrong I was". Desiree sighed happily and said, "if I'm half the mom my mom is then I'll be a great one".

Fran looked at her daughter and said, "you are a wonderful mother and don't you ever forget it honey", Desiree said, "I know that I want to make sure she has all of the love she needs and we'll do anything it takes to keep her safe". Reid smiled and said, "whatever it takes", Luke sighed and said, "how are you doing Spencer"?, Reid said, "better and getting stronger with each passing day".

Everybody listened as he said, "I don't know what I would have done without the love of my amazing wife and my loving family", JJ kissed him on the cheek and said, "we love you to Spence and no matter what, we always will". Everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement, Spencer said, "alright enough about me let's enjoy the newest addition to our family Mia Michelle".

Luke cuddled close to Desiree and said, "I love you Mrs. Alvez", Desiree smiled up at her husband and said, "and I love you Mr. Alvez", she laid her head down on his shoulder as they watched their family started bonding with Mia.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	60. Chapter 60

Why-Ch 60

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Dave walks through his front door and smells his wifes chicken alfredo, he walks over to her and kisses the side of her neck and says, "dinner smells amazing Bella". She looks over her shoulder and says, "welcome home my love", she then turns around and crashes her lips against his in a fiery kiss.

when they pull apart Dave says, "how about we put a hold on dinner for now and go straight upstairs for dessert"?, Fran grins and says, "I love the way you think Mr. Rossi". She puts her hand in his and he says, "I was hoping you would Mrs. Rossi, I was hoping you would" as they headed up the staircase that led to their bedroom.

At the Hotchner home Hotch walks through the door and sees his oldest son Jack sitting at the table working on his homework, he walks over and ruffles his hair and says, "how are you doing buddy"?, the now 12 year old says, "good dad, just working on my homework". Hotch said, "where's your mom"?, he said, "she's upstairs with the twins".

Hotch grinned and said, "how about after dinner we shoot some ball"?, Jack said, "cool, count me in on that dad" as he watched his dad head toward the stairs, taking then two at a time. The twins were 3 year old Adam Alexander and Anna Renea, they were a complete surprise to their parents, the team had been on stand down for almost a month and Hotch surprised them with a trip to Florida and about 5 weeks later Emily found out she was pregnant.

The fact that she was carrying twins didn't appear until they were born because Anna was hid behind her older brother, even though the twins were a surprise they were very welcomed additions to the Hotchner clan. Hotch met Emily in the hallway and she said, "shhhhhh I finally got them to nap", he kissed her lips and said, "It's good to be home Em, it's good to be home".

She intertwined fingers with him and said, "later tonight I was hoping that maybe we couldddddd reconnect"?, Hotch kissed her lips passionately and said, "count on that Em". She sighed and said, "dinner is ready and keeping warm in the oven, how about we go enjoy a delicious dinner with our oldest son"?, he nodded his head and said, "sounds good, sounds realllllllll good" as they headed downstairs to rejoin Jack and enjoy their dinner.

At Casa Alvez Luke walks through the door and is met by his now 5 year old daughter, he picks her up and kisses her cheeks and says, "hi baby, did you miss daddy"?, the little girl giggled and said, "yeppppp". Desi walked through the house carrying their 3 year old son Chad, Luke walked over and Chad reached for his daddy and practically jumped into his arms.

Luke kissed his son on the cheek and said, "daddy has missed you to buddy", the little boy laughed and then struggled to get down, once he was on the floor Luke pulled his wife into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "better now, the morning sickness has passed thank goodness".

Luke put his hand on her stomach and said, "be good to your mommy little one, she's been through a lot", Desiree put her hand on his and said, "welcome home honey, welcome home". He intertwined their fingers and led her over to the couch and said, "it's good to be here, very good to be here" as they plopped down on the couch and watched their children play.

Derek walked through his front door and was met by 6 year old Hank, Derek said, "hey buddy, daddy has missed you", Hank laughed and said, "welcome home daddy" as he wrapped his arms around his dad. Derek said, "where's your mom"?, Hank said, "she's upstairs with Sami", Derek said, "where's Destiny"?, Hank said, "she's in the living room napping, she's not feeling good today".

Derek walked over and felt her forehead and sure enough she felt warm, Penelope walked down the stairs and said, "don't worry her fever is going down but she's still feeling rough". Derek took the giggling 18 month old baby from her arms and said, "I've missed you", Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I've missed you to hotstuff, welcome home, welcome home".

Sami or Samantha Grace Morgan made her arrival on a hot powerless night, a car accident had caused a pole to fall, thus causing the power to go off, the little girl was welcomed into the world by her amazing and ever growing family. Derek sighed as they walked over to sit down on the couch, he looked at a sleeping Destiny and said, "I hope she feels better soon, I can't stand to see one of my babies sick".

Penelope said, "don't worry she'll be as good as new in a few days", Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby girl", Penelope grinned and said, "and I love you to hotstuff". Derek rested his head against Penelopes and they sighed happily as Sami laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes, Derek kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "it's good to be home, good to be home".

Across town Reid walks through his front door and is met by 10 year old Henry how happily shows his dad his report card, Reid says, "good job buddy", Henry grins and says, "thanks dad". Reid said, "where is everybody"?, Henry said, "Michael and Melody are playing with Skipper in the back yard and mom is with Tabby in the living room".

Tabby was the newest member of the Reid family, Tabby aka Tabitha Rosalyn was a definite surprise to her parents, she is 10 weeks old and a spitfire just like her momma. Reid walked over and sat down on the couch and kissed his wife and said, "how is everything going"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm exhausted but everything is good".

Reid said, "I've missed you Jayje", JJ said, "and I've missed you, it's so good to have you home", Melody and Michael ran into the house and straight over to their daddy, they jumped into is lap and hugged him tight. JJ watched as a huge smile graced her husbands lips, he was so happy to be back home with his family, he loved them all so much and even though he hated leaving them for cases he loved coming home and being reunited with them again.

As the evening continued Reid helped Henry with his homework and then played with Michael and Melody before helping put Tabby down for the night before finally climbing into bed with is exhausted wife. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you Jayje", she yawned and said, "and I love you Spence", they then cuddled close and closed their eyes and it was only a matter of a few minutes before the sound of soft snoring was coming from the exhausted Reid family.

THE END


End file.
